Nothing in Return
by ConnivingVixen
Summary: EDITED It's 6th year for the Trio, with the defeat of Voldemort and the return of peace in both worlds, Harry and his friends go through their usual classes. New friends and new challenges come their way as they face a teenage life full of changes.
1. A New Year Ahead

"Nothing in Return"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real _Harry Potter_ materials in this story.

CHAPTER 1 - A New Year Ahead

Harry Potter had just turned the age of 16, but it is undeniable that his looks are far from that of a sixteen year old. He had grown taller than what is to be expected of him, now 5'8", Harry is just a few inches shorter than Ron. His face had certainly turned from "baby-face boy" to "total cutie" (as what most of his fan base say). And his outer body structure certainly surpasses that of a regular teenager.

Right now, Harry is spending the remaining two weeks of his fifth year vacation at the Burrow. After finally overcoming his infamous nemesis Voldemort and restoring peace in the entire world, Harry and his friends made a pact to never speak of Voldemort ever again. Harry was picked up from Privet Drive by the Weasleys the day before his birthday to ensure him that he can finally celebrate his birthday with all the people he truly cares for.

"Harry, come down here now! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

_That's probably Ron. He never seems to get that hobby of his of shouting inside the house when Mrs. Weasley had already warned him for like a billion times. _Harry shut the door of the room he shares with Ron and hurried down the stairs. Once he arrived, he found 2 red heads and a brown- haired girl having a conversation in the living room.

"Finally, mate! We've been waiting here for ages! What were you doing up their anyway? Daydreaming of Cho again?" said the taller red head Ron. Harry only smirked and shrugged the statement off as he sat beside his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Yes, Harry, what ever were you doing up there?" Hermione asked, as she scoots to the left to make room for Harry.

"It was nothing. I was just packing my stuff," answered Harry.

"This early?" posed Ginny.

"Hey, you can never be too early for packing. You should have seen the room before I packed. It was a wreck! I felt partially responsible for its chaos so, I started to pack."

"Well, good enough reason."

By that time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room signaling for them to leave. They were headed for Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies. Harry was more excited at this trip than anyone else because he is soon to see his old friend Professor Remus Lupin and his godfather, Sirius Black. Lupin decided to stay with Sirius at Grimmauld Place since after Voldemort was defeated. He soon began a serious relationship with Nimphadora Tonks, of whom he was associated with at the Order.

"Are we all here?" asked Mrs. Weasley from behind the group.

"Yes, Mum. Everyone's here," answered Ginny.

"Very well, then. Arthur?"

"Oh, yes. Come on now. First one in the fireplace, Hermione." said Mr. Weasley, gesturing Hermione to enter the fireplace first.

And gone they were as the last Floo Powder was thrown on the fireplace, leaving only the tick- tock of the enchanted wall clock hanging over the banister. Now the Burrow seemed much quieter now that it was left at the care of no one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is new. I've never seen the Alley this crowded before, even if it was the week of purchasing school supplies. _Yes, it was true, the Alley had double the size of the usual bustling people as compared to the past years Harry had experienced there. It seemed that the people finally came out of their shells and rejoiced in the streets of Diagon Alley now that Voldemort was completely gone.

"Molly! Arthur! Over here!" heard Harry from the crowd. They all looked up left to find the two remaining Marauders standing in front of _Flourish and Blotts_, struggling to fight off the crowd that was growing in front of the store. _Hmm… Makes me remember that time in our second year when this crowd was also here when Lockhart was to sign autographs for his fans._

"Harry! My, you've grown quite tall since the last time I saw you. How was your summer?" asked Sirius when he finally came close to his beloved godson.

"It was great, Sirius. Never been happier to be at the Weasleys'." Harry said, as he hugged Sirius and Lupin.

"Well, that's great to hear. I'd be expecting you next in my house alright there, Harry?"

"Of course! I can't wait to finally move in with you and leave the Dursleys"

"I'd be happier if you'd have never set foot on that place, but I couldn't do anything."

"It's alright, Sirius. It's not your fault. Anyway, it's all in the past now."

"That's right. Now, why don't we go in and see what all the fuss is about?" Lupin finally said, as he assisted the group in entering the bookshop.

The crowd was overly ecstatic for a reason: Harry's biographical book published by some guy with a funny name. Everyone seemed to want a copy of the book about Harry's life. _Now this is scaring me. Why would anybody want to buy a book about my life when practically my whole life experience has been plastered all throughout the whole wizarding world? And who is this guy anyway?_

"Bloody freaky, mate! It's like your fan club, only ten times bigger!" exclaimed Ron from behind Harry.

"It certainly is quite frightening, isn't it?" commented Mr. Weasley.

"Well, this was to be expected if you're the "Boy-Who-Lived" or the "Chosen One." Whatever name they give Harry nowadays," said Sirius.

Hermione picked up a copy of the book from the display and quickly scanned over the pages. Her eyebrows raised at what she read. From the expression she brandished in her face, it was evident that she didn't like what was written in it.

"What is this junk? This didn't happen to you at all. Look at this: 'Harry grew up in the custody of his rich and loving muggle Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, accompanied by his cousin Dudley. They raised him with love and compassion; just like how his parents would have raised him.' What is this crap?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

Harry and Ron almost laughed at seeing Hermione's annoyed expression. This was the first time they'd seen her get annoyed over a book. It was certainly a moment to remember. Harry smiled as Hermione almost threw the book back to where she had picked it up. They were about to browse around the shopped when something unexpected caught their attention, and possibly, everyone else's.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HARRY POTTER! RIGHT HERE! OH, HARRY, I LOVE YOU! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" screamed a somewhat deranged fan that spotted Harry inside the crowd of shoppers.

Nobody knew how it happened, but the next thing they realized, they were running through the streets of Diagon Alley, trying to look for a safe place away from Harry's adoring fans. Everyone ran as fast as they could as to get Harry to safety. Harry ran with Hermione right in tow. Ron and the rest, however, were blocked from their view, preventing the two of them from seeing where the others were going, eventually getting separated from them.

"Good thing we escaped that. Hey, where's Harry and Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked as they stopped by an alley, all tired from the running.

"Oh, dear. They must have been left behind when we were running. I hope they're alright," Mrs. Weasley said, worried.

"Don't worry, Molly. Knowing those two, they'd find a way out of there. For now, let's split up and try looking for them from store to store. They might be around here somewhere."


	2. Absolutely No Clue

CHAPTER 2 - Absolutely No Clue

That day might seem like an ordinary day for everyone else: people running into each other on the streets, shops all filled with students eager to get their school supplies, parents trying their best to restrain their children from all the excitement. Yes, it seemed like an ordinary day for Diagon Alley. But not for two young, aspiring Gryffindors, who just happened to be hiding behind a tall man they did not know. If you look closely, you will find that these two are Harry and Hermione.

"I think the coast is clear, Hermione. We should leave before they see us," said Harry, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her to the opposite direction.

The two walked for a while in silence. They watched as busy people kept passing by them. Two weeks from now they will finally see their beloved Hogwarts again. They just can't wait for that day; the day when they can finally study in peace.

"Tell me, Harry. Exactly how do you plan on leaving this place without being spotted by your fan club?" Hermione finally spoke as Harry let go of her hand looked at her face.

"I don't know… I'll find a way. Maybe I can hide under an umbrella or something," answered Harry.

"Well, that's a solution."

"They'll probably be gone before we even leave this place. I'm sure they won't stay that long."

"They would, if they find out that you're still here. Where did you get those fans anyway? And what's the deal with that book? Did you…"

"Oh no, Hermione, I didn't ask, whoever that man was, to write all those false stuff about me. And I don't know where those people came from. If you ask me, I'd rather them not knowing who I am."

"Well, you can't change the truth that you had defeated the Dark Lord. That's why people adore you so much now."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind when I battles him. Anyway, I think they're gone now."

Hermione nodded in approval. They walked again in silence, until Hermione bumped into someone they did not expect to see there.

"Hey! Watch it you…"

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, shock planted on his every word.

"Don't you use your head, Potter? Of course, I'm here to purchase my stuff. What did you expect? I was here on a date or I just happened to pass by? Ask a more stupid question."

"We didn't exactly expect you to ever return to Hogwarts after what Harry did to your father," Hermione shot back.

"Well, Granger, you got it all wrong. For your information, I am staying at Hogwarts because of my mother and because I want to. Father can't stop me. Besides, he's not even in the position anymore to decide what I would do in my life. But then again, at least I have a father."

"What did you just say?"

"Ever heard of a thing called ears, Potter? Everyone has them. Mind using yours?"

"Stop it. This isn't exactly the right place to be having another one of your traditional arguments. There are so many people here and I don't think you would want to create such a scene in front of everybody here. Do you?"

The two of them gave each other piercing glares before Draco finally disappeared in the crowd. Harry sighed heavily, leaning against a wall. This wasn't exactly what he expected to happen here in Diagon Alley. Guess this just wasn't his lucky day.

"C'mon, Harry. We better go look for the Weasleys now. We don't have that much time left before the lunch," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah, let's go," answered Harry.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I wonder what happened to those two. Where in blazes could they be?" Ron mumbled as he and Ginny went past three huge men on their way out _Ollivander's_.

Both of them have been looking for Harry and Hermione for the past thirty minutes and still, they can't find any clue on where the two had been. They've scanned every single place that they have entered for any sign of the two young Gryffindors they were looking for in hopes of finding them. They even asked every person they recognized as friends if they saw Harry and Hermione, but none responded in the way they wanted them to.

"This is going nowhere. How can we find them in this crowd? Our only chances of finding Harry and Hermione is if one of Harry's fan club members screams in delight when they see him. And I doubt Harry and Hermione would let that happen. As of now, Ron, we don't have a single clue on where they are," said Ginny.

Ron looks around, still trying to find any sign of his missing best friends. _This is getting ridiculous! Why are we looking for them if, probably, they don't want to be found? No, no, I mustn't think that. Harry and Hermione are obviously looking for us too. They should be around here somewhere._

"We better get going. We might have a least bit of a chance of finding them if we move along. Who knows? Mum and Dad had probably found them and are looking for us right now," said Ron as he and Ginny walked off in search of their parents.

As the day closed into the afternoon, Harry and Hermione found themselves inside an old book shoppe that sold different literature books for those people who were big fans of literature. Hermione dragged Harry inside as soon as she saw the shoppe just after they ran past a few members of Harry's fan club. Harry didn't mind, though he'd rather be elsewhere, but he just let Hermione go through the shelves without a single word to be heard from him.

_Hmm... most of these books are written by muggles. How come they're selling it here? _Harry followed Hermione through the tall shelves while looking at some familiar books that they passed by. He took out one thick book entitled, The Truth About Romance. _This is something. I never knew wizards and witches read love stories. Hmm... looks kinda fascinating._

"Harry, what are looking at?" Hermione asked, walking towards him.

Harry looked up at Hermione's curious face and couldn't help but smile. His best friend had grown almost as tall as he is. She looked more mature than the Hermione she was a few years dated. He felt so happy that she stood by his side even after all that has happened.

"It's nothing. It's just a romance book I saw. I just looked at it out of curiosity," he said as Hermione came close.

"This is an interesting one. Mind if I take it?" she asked, smiling at him.

"It's all yours. I'm not really a big fan of romantic novels. Go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

"Thanks, Harry. Why don't you go outside and wait for me there. I'll just go and pay for these books. I'll be out their soon."

"Okay. I'll go ahead then." Harry walked past Hermione and exited the door.

Harry looked around to check if any of his fans were visible. Lucky for him none of them were there. He sighed and observed the people passing by with loads of books and school stuff at their hands. _We were supposed to buy our school supplies today, but instead, we're hiding from those crazed fans of mine. This day couldn't get any weirder._

As Harry looked around, his eyes set on a particular store. It was a jewelry shoppe. Harry looked back at the book shoppe and thought to himself for a while before entering the door of the book shoppe to look for Hermione. He found her caught up at one of the shelves, reading a rather thick book that he had no intention of finding out what it was.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Oh, Harry! Sorry, did I make you wait?"

"No, it's okay, 'Mione. I just came in to tell you that I just need to go check out something across the street. I'll be back soon. Why don't you take your time in here? I know you want to look some more."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Go on, don't worry. I'll be back here for you a little later. Meanwhile, just stay here, so we don't get separated like we did with the others, okay? Don't go wandering off without me."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Bye, see you later!"

Harry closed the door gently behind him and walked towards the jewelry shoppe. He glanced at the displays on the front window before entering through the green wooden door that was standing right in front of him.


	3. Gift for a Friend

Chapter 3 - Gift for a Friend

"Welcome! Welcome to my shoppe! And what can..." Harry heard a voice say as he entered through the door of the shoppe.

He looked up to see a tall man, about Cornelius Fudge's age, wearing a dirty, old cloak and a rather fetching looking tie. He looked like a guy out of a cereal box, but what do people care? Harry walked up to the counter to meet the old man. The man looked at him with surprise before it turned into excitement. Harry felt his insides flipping when the old man gave him a rather unusual look. He gulped.

"Ah, I see, Mister Potter, am I right? Do forgive me, but this is quite a surprise. It is not everyday that I am to be visited by a great hero. "The Great Harry Potter" they say. What an amusing name. Quite like the one given to Lockhart, that is, when he was still famous. But now that his knavery had been found out, I doubt if he would ever be able to rise to fame again. He's probably mourning for his lost popularity. I say, but what are you here for, lad?" the old man said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have surprised you, sir. But I was just wondering, if I may, I would like to see that necklace over there by the window," Harry said, pointing to the direction of the front window, particularly at the necklace.

The man walked towards the window and picked up the necklace off of its display case. He walked back towards Harry bearing the necklace with his two hands. He handed it to Harry and smiled, with both his hands clasp right behind him.

"Why, if I may ask, Mister Potter, do you want this necklace? And this particular necklace, if I may add?" he asked Harry, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Uh, to tell you the truth, sir, I don't know either. It's like, I was drawn to this necklace by chance. It's caught my eye somehow. I don't understand it myself either, but it just feels so right to see this necklace," Harry answered.

He glanced at the necklace, then back to the old man. He noticed that the old man had a pensive look. Kind of like when Professor Dumbledore usually looked like when he was thinking about the things that Voldemort could do.

_I must be in trouble. He must be thinking that I'm making all this up. But, it really is true, I was drawn to this necklace. Even I am wondering why. Oh, what am I going to do? I'm not in the mood for this right now. This is just starting to get weirder by the moment, and it's barely 10 a.m._

Harry continued looking at the old man. He didn't know if he was to leave or say something else. All he could do at that moment was to stay quiet and look at the man. Harry then realized that the man was looking at him directly in the eye. He had the look of seriousness, but a bit of "finally-he-found-it" sort of look mixed in.

"No, Mister Potter, it is not a mystery that you found that necklace," He finally heard the man say. The man walked back to the front counter and took out a velvet box before looking back at Harry's face.

"It is not a mystery, sir? Why? How so?" Harry asked.

"Mister Potter, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Pablo Trialli. I am from Roma, Italia. I came here 50 years ago, expecting nothing more than to create a business of selling jewelry to good wizards and witches. Most of all, to those people who are expecting to find true love," the man says.

"True love? What do you mean?"

"Sit down for a while, Mister Potter and I will tell you a beautiful tale I have witnessed unfold here at my own store. Go on now, take that chair over there."

Harry sat down and waited for the man to begin. _I wonder what he's going to tell me. I hope it's not as boring as History of Magic class. I wouldn't want an early Professor Binns lecture right now._

"A few years ago, a group of highly enthusiastic Hogwarts students came here at Diagon Alley to shop. They were young fourth to seventh years who were roaming around the streets trying to find their friends, just like you, Mister Potter. One of those students was a young man by the name of Jay. He was a sturdy young lad with a fine attitude towards life. He and his old buddies entered my shoppe with great curiosity, just like you are now. They looked around the whole store, browsing at every single thing that they encountered. But one particular thing caught his eye, and that thing was the necklace that you're holding right now."

"The necklace? He saw the necklace?"

"He asked me how much I would sell for the necklace. I wasn't really sure if selling him the necklace would be a good idea. He was just a young lad, and that necklace was too expensive for him. But his insistence took me down. I told him that the price was 500 galleons flat. His face fell when he heard me say that. I thought to myself that he had no money, but I had no choice. The necklace was very valuable to me. My father was the one who made it into what it is now."

"So, you didn't sell him the necklace?"

"Actually, that's not the end of the story. Some girls were passing by my shoppe, they were giggling around looking through my window. I looked at the boys and saw them smirking at each other, though not Jay. He looked distraught. I figured that one of those ladies was his girlfriend, or so I thought. I was right, though not entirely; one of the ladies was his secret love. I felt sorry for the lad so I gave him the necklace for free. Of course, he didn't want to accept it without paying, but I insisted. I told him to pay me back when he had the money; but in truth, I wasn't expecting him to pay up. Not because I thought he had no money, but because I thought he got my message."

"What did he do with the necklace?"

"I found out that he gave it to the girl at some sort of ball that they attended together in school. I didn't know what that ball was, so don't ask me. All I heard was that he professed his undying love for her that day he gave her the necklace and she accepted his love wholeheartedly."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, they eventually reached their year's end, but before they left, the lad returned here with his girlfriend. He gave me this same velvet box over here containing the necklace. I asked the boy why he's returning it and he said that he didn't want to steal. He wanted to pay for anything he takes. The truth of his gesture was that he was returning the necklace because he was to buy something else: an engagement ring."

"A ring? He was going to propose?"

"Yes, he did, Mr. Potter. And he told me that before he returned the necklace, he wanted one last favor. He asked me to tell whoever catches the eye of this necklace that it was not a mystery that it is drawn to him. It was _destiny_. It purely means that something more powerful than anything else in this world is shrouding his heart right now. Just like him when the necklace caught his eye. He realized that it was not magic's doing, but pure love. Bliss that can only be achieved when accepted truthfully."

"I never heard of that story before. So, you mean to tell me, sir, that I'm in _love_?"

"You could be, Mister Potter; just like the many who have found that necklace over the years. But that is your knowledge only. I do not say that I know you are in love when I do not know if you truly are. I might be mistaken, but I think it is something like that."

"I understand, sir. Please, I'd like to purchase this necklace. It's for a _friend_."

"As you say so, Mr. Potter. That would be 500 galleons."

"Thank you. Oh, and could I also have that pocket watch over there? Yes, I'd take this one too. Thanks you."

Harry bowed down to Pablo before turning around to leave the store. But before he was able to close the door behind him, Pablo called to him. _I wonder what he wants from me now. _Harry walked back towards Pablo and stopped just a few steps away from the counter.

"Before you go, Mister Potter, would you want to know who the couple was?"

"Yes, of course, sir. I would be glad if you'd tell me."

Pablo escorted Harry towards the door and opened it. He smiled one last smile at Harry before saying, "The couple, young Harry, is well-known to all here at our world. They are very famous people; including their son."

Harry felt surprised. _Could it be…?_

"Yes, you are correct, Harry. It was James and Lily Potter."


	4. Reading Between the Lines

CHAPTER 4 - Reading Between the Lines

Harry walked across the store back to the book shoppe. He still couldn't believe that the necklace he's holding right now somehow belonged to his mother. He never knew of that story. Sirius, nor Remus, never told him that story; neither did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He felt sort of proud that he was now holding something that resembled the love of his parents for each other. It seemed so right for him to have that.

He entered the shoppe and began looking for Hermione. He spotted her sitting on a comfy couch reading a book, what he thought, she had purchased. He approached her, hiding the velvet box inside his robe pocket. _This might not be the best place to give this to her. I don't think a bookstore would be a good part of the ensemble. I'd better hide this until later._

"Harry! Where have you been? I've been waiting here for a long time," Hermione said as soon as she saw Harry approaching her.

"Sorry I took so long, Hermione. I just needed to do something. Anyway, ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go. I'd feel more relaxed if we find the others soon. I don't think I'm up for another round of hiding right now."

"Well, then we better get going then, while the coast is still clear. I don't want to bump in into any of those bizarre fans of mine."

"I agree."

Harry and Hermione opened the door and cautiously walked out. They kept their eyes open just to make sure that none of Harry's fans are around. Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to be pretty quiet. She kept on looking at him with curiosity, while Harry kept on stealing glances at Hermione without her noticing.

They kept on going until they reached Flourish and Blott's. Harry stopped walking and Hermione wondered what was wrong. She looked at Harry with concern and came close to him. She waited a while for him to say something.

"Hermione," Harry finally said.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, obviously curious.

"Do you remember that day on second year?"

"Which day was that, Harry?"

"That day when I got lost in Knockturn Alley, when you saw me here with Hagrid."

"Of course, I remember. That was when I fixed up your glasses. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I've just realized something: I haven't repaid you for those times when you do something about my glasses."

"Repay me? Harry, you don't have to repay me for just fixing your glasses. It's just a petty thing. Besides, it's not that big of a bother. It's not like I saved the world or something. I haven't done that much, at least compared to what you've done for us."

"No, no, Hermione, not just about that. It's for all those times that you were there for me, those times when you never gave up hope on me, when you never let me down, when you always seemed to believe on me, when you trusted me all throughout these past years that we've known each other. All those years, I never realized how much you've supported me. I never realized how much you sacrificed just to be able to help me when I'm in need. You gave up so much for me, Hermione."

"That's ridiculous, Harry! I'm your friend; I'm always here for you. Always; just like how Ron is to you. It doesn't matter how many times I get hurt or I get punished, as long as I know that I am being of help to you, I will never be sorry. And what is this that I sacrificed, Harry? I never sacrificed anything. You! You're the one who sacrificed a great deal just to be able to save the entire world from complete turmoil."

"You've never realized it either, did you, Hermione? You've never realized that you have sacrificed your life, your whole life just to stand beside me. You've made a big decision, Hermione. You chose to stay with someone who is being hunted by an enemy so powerful that everybody fears him. You chose give up the life of being a normal witch. You chose to live the life of someone always being watched and always on guard. You gave up so much, Hermione. And you haven't realized it yet."

"I…I guess you're right. But, Harry, I know I made the right choice on standing by your side. I don't regret any of it. Ron did the same thing too, you know. And my social status isn't that great anyway, even before I met you, so I don't think it's your fault if I don't get along with others that much."

"Hermione, you still don't get it, do you? Look at you! You've grown! You've grown into a lady! You're growing up, Hermione! Neither I nor you can change that. Sooner or later, Hermione, you're gonna go out on dates and fall in love with someone; you never know if Victor Krum would come back for you. Don't waste so much time on me, 'Mione. You have your own life, you should live it."

"Why are you acting like this? Why is it that all of a sudden you want me to go out on dates? Harry, are you sick?"

"No, no, no, Hermione. I'm not. It's just that…Here, this is for you."

Harry finally took out the box that contained the necklace he had recently purchased and handed it over to Hermione. His thoughts were all mixed up and he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that it's just something he picked up, but he felt like that wouldn't be something appropriate to say right now; especially not in front of Hermione.

Hermione was stunned. She didn't know what to do. _What is this? Is this one of those prankster stuff that Fred and George always demonstrate in front of the guys? Is Harry trying to trick me? No, Harry would never do that. Then, what is in this box?_

"Harry, what's this?"

"It's a gift. I got it just a while ago when I left you at the bookshop. It's not much, but I hope it does the job."

Hermione opened the box and suddenly, shock filled her face even more. Inside it was a beautiful heart shaped pendant with tiny blue sapphires encircling it. It was being held on by a white gold chain that reminded Hermione of white snow on Christmas morning.

"Harry, what is this for? I don't understand. Why are you giving me…this?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, of course I like it, but why?"

"Like what I said earlier, Hermione, I wanted to repay you for all the things you've done for me. And when I saw that, I immediately thought of you. I know it's not enough…and it's not much…"

"What are you saying, Harry? This is too much. This must've cost a fortune, and you're saying it's not much? What are you, some kind of a millionaire?"

"Uh…no, of course not."

"Well, you certainly act like one. And it's quite convincing too. But, Harry, I can't accept this. This is too much. Besides, I don't need you to repay me for anything. I'm your friend, and friends help each other in times of need, be it good or bad. Besides, what would Ron say? He would certainly make a scene out of this."

"He won't. I got him something too. But besides that, I would feel a lot better if you'd accept my gift. Think of it as a late birthday present or an early Christmas one. Just accept it, okay?"

"Oh, alright, Mister Potter, I'll take it. But just for the record, I didn't want to accept it, not until you persuade me to."

"Agreed."

Harry volunteered to help Hermione put on the necklace. His hands started shaking as he tried to clasp the chain together. He didn't know what was happening to him right now. It just seemed so strange to him.

"This is so beautiful, Harry. Where did you get it?"

"It came from the jewelry shoppe across the street a while ago. I went in there and got it, along with Ron's present. But, it turned out that that necklace wasn't exactly the most valuable thing I got when I left that shoppe."

"What are talking about?"

"You see, Hermione, that necklace once belonged to my mother…"

So Harry retold to Hermione what Pablo told him. Hermione, of course, was shocked. She had always been fascinated about Lily and James Potter's love story, but she never got around asking Sirius or Professor Lupin about it. And what Harry told her made Hermione even more fascinated. James and Lily's love story reminded her of Aladdin and Jasmine. It was so magical.

"That's probably the most romantic story I have ever heard. But, why is it that you chose to let me have this after hearing the story, Harry? Wouldn't you want to keep the necklace?"

"I would, but then I realized that I've got Sirius and Remus to remind me of my parents. And besides, I got a lot of things that belonged to my parents; not having at least one of them wouldn't make a difference."

"Thanks, Harry. You're really sweet."

"Well, I try."

Both laughed at what Harry said. They were so caught up at laughing that they didn't realize a group of people approaching them.

"Harry! Hermione! Oh, we're so glad we found you at last! Where have you been? Did those girls caught you?" said Molly.

"It's a long story, but don't worry, not a single girl caught up to us," answered Hermione, after getting out of Mr. Weasley's hug.

"I think we better go home now. It's getting late and you kids need to some rest after this day's events. Shall we go?" asked Sirius, grabbing hold of the bags that Molly was carrying.

"I guess we should. Now, let's go guys!" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and followed the gang as they walked, with her following right beside him. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to hold her hand. _It's not like this is the first time we've held hands. I don't think it will bother her that much._ Harry stole a glance at Hermione, and he found her expression to be just as "Hermione" as it can be, so he just shrugged the thought off.


	5. Making a New Friend

CHAPTER 5 - Making A New Friend

It's been about 2 weeks since Harry and his friends went to Diagon Alley to purchase their school provisions, only to be welcomed by a horde of Harry's fans. Tomorrow is the day they have all been dying to arrive: the journey back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione haven't spoken about the gift Harry had given her. And Harry kept on wondering why none of his friends noticed the necklace Hermione's been wearing. It made him even more inquisitive that Ron hasn't made any perception about it either. But as the days passed, Harry just decided to shrug the thought away. Maybe they didn't really notice it.

Harry woke up at the break of dawn. He realized that it was a bit early to eat breakfast because Ron was still snoring on his bed, but he decided to get dressed and go for a walk, just to energize his spirits. He got up slowly, as not to wake Ron; he didn't want Ron shouting at him again for waking him up at such an early hour.

The sun wasn't up yet, but Harry still went out. He felt the strong breeze of morning air as he walked around the lawn. He decided to go to the backyard to watch the sun rise. When he reached the yard, he saw a feminine figure sitting on one of the benches Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius put up. He looked closely to find that the feminine figure was none other than Hermione.

_Why is she up this early? And why is she out here? It's too cold outside, she might get a cold or hypothermia or something. Then again, this is Hermione we are talking about. I better go and see if she's okay._

Harry approached Hermione with caution. No, he didn't want to surprise her or anything; he just wanted to make sure that he won't bother her if ever she was thinking about something imperative. Hermione, for that matter, didn't seem to notice that a figure was already standing beside her. She was too caught up with the thought of school starting tomorrow that she didn't realize that her thoughts were already away from this time.

"Uhum! May I ask why mademoiselle is out here alone on the cold?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to shake back to reality. She smiled at Harry's figure standing at the edge of the bench. Harry sat down beside her and sighed.

"I could ask you the same thing, monsieur," Hermione teased, as Harry smirked at her surprised face.

"Well, I woke up a bit early today, so, I decided to go for a stroll around the house just to free my mind of the tension."

"Yeah, tension of having such a big fan base."

"It's not that easy, you know."

"Push off!"

"Well, you started it."

"And now I'm ending it. And what's with the French? Have you been spending too much time with Fleur?"

"No, I'm not spending that much time with Fleur, I just felt like it at the spur of the moment. What's your defense?"

"I've always wanted to see the sunrise during autumn, but I never get the chance anymore since I started going to Hogwarts. I always seemed so busy when it comes to this day. It's as if I never get any break anymore."

"Finally, you've noticed!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm just kidding around, 'Mione, but you shouldn't be out here in this cold. Here, wear this."

Harry took off his sweatshirt and placed it around Hermione's shoulders. She smiled at his nice gesture causing him to suddenly feel butterflies flying around his stomach. Plus, his heart started to beat ten times faster. He smiled at her in return and looked at the sky.

"Harry? About that story you told me about your parents…"

Harry looked back at Hermione's face. He noticed that she was looking at the sky. It was the crack of dawn, but some stars were still seen. Hermione's eyes seemed to dance at the display of them. _She's so beautiful. The way she looks at everything so lightly is rather amusing. Her heart flies away every time she ponders on something. Why is it that I feel so comfortable in this arrangement of looking at her face? Hermione is my best friend. She is just like the sister I never had, but, I feel as if things are starting to get dissimilar around us. I don't know if she feels it too, but I can perceive the reality that we're growing into a different condition here. I don't want to deny the fact that I find her __attractive, but I also don't know what I think of her as of the moment. _

"Harry?"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione called him. He realized that she might have been waiting for him to say something. He sighed and looked back up at the sky.

"What about it, 'Mione?"

"Have you ever wondered if it was true?"

"The story?"

"No, the supposed doing of the necklace."

"I don't know. Maybe. I can't really say if it was true or false. I don't have the firsthand experience here. It could be true or not. Whatever it is, we'll know someday, probabaly."

"You're right. Well, have you been receiving any mail these days?"

"Yeah, most of which are from our friends back at Hogwarts. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lee Jordan, Colin, even Oliver wrote to me. Luckily, none of my fans know where I'm staying."

"That's good. So, what did Oliver wrote you?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Oliver said that he was given a great job at Hogwarts. He didn't tell me what it was, but he said he'd see us back there."

"He's going to work at Hogwarts? That's great! We can finally see him again. I remember the last time we saw him: it was at the Quidditch World Cup during fourth year. I also remember you slopping a large amount of water when Cho waved at you and you tried to beckon back. Am I right?"

"Oh, come on! It was nearly two years ago! I think I've already outgrown that incident."

"Yes, you have outgrown it, the question is: have you outgrown your feelings for Cho?"

Harry sat still. He never expected anyone, much less Hermione, to ask him that kind of question. Everyone knew about what happened between him and Cho after Cedric died. He never knew that they'd end up kissing each other during fifth year, but all of that was over. When Cedric and the rest of Voldemort's recent victims were revived, Cho got back, of course, with Cedric and Harry never felt anything for her since. It was as if it all just suddenly came crashing down. Harry never got to talk to Cho even after Cedric's supposed resurrection. He never confided with anyone about it either. Time just took its toll on him and he just realized that he feels nothing for Cho now.

"I have, 'Mione. I have."

"Huh? You have what, Harry?"

"I have, long since, outgrown my feelings for Cho. I've realized that she belonged to Cedric and that kiss on fifth year was a big mistake."

"You think it was a mistake?"

"Yes, the kiss, particularly, but not what happened between us. I believe that that Guy up there wanted for all of that to happen to me. He wanted to teach me something."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know it yet either, but it might come real soon."

"Let me know when it does, okay?"

"Deal."

"So, you've really gotten over her, huh?

"Yeah, it's over. And I think it's better this way. I have more options now."

"More options? You mean more **girls** to choose from?"

"No, that's not it. It gives me more time for myself, that's what I mean. I love my life now and I want to, just, live it like one normal person would."

"I guess you're right. You do deserve this – after all you've been through."

"I know, and falling in love can just come sweep in while I live my life. You never know. I might end up like my dad who feel in love with my mom when they were still in their teens."

"What, following the footsteps of your father?"

"I think I've already proven that much through experience."

"Yes, that is very evident even when you are just sitting here and talking to me. But, do you really think you will fall in love at this time?"

"Of course I do, 'Mione."

"How can you say that?"

"Because, I think, I'm beginning to."

Harry whispered the last line he said as if wanting to annoy Hermione. He then stoop up and left her all alone at the yard. Hermione wondered what he meant. _Harry in love? Impossible! I can't possibly bring myself to believe such a thing. But then again, was he not in love with Cho? _Hermione continued to wonder throughout the whole morning, until Mrs. Weasley came looking for her to eat breakfast.

When Hermione sat down, she looked at Harry with wondering eyes that gave her away easily. He was smiling at her with a smirk on his face. He seemed to have noticed that she was still thinking about what he said to her earlier that day. But, because Hermione Granger **is** Hermione Granger, she just let the discussion pass by like a bird migrating to China.

Their day was mostly composed of packing and running around the house trying to look for something they'd need to bring to school. Harry and Hermione, of course, were already finished with their packing ages ago, so they just sat down at the living room, quietly observing the chaos that was going about in the Weasley home. Hermione was engrossed in reading a book, while Harry was lying down beside her, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, guys, could you get that for us? We're kinda busy right now," Ron shouted from the staircase.

Harry sat up and walked towards the door. He slowly turned the knob and was shock to fin the faces of his godfather Sirius Black, Professor Remus Lupin, his ultimate school enemy, Draco Malfoy all looking at him with serious faces.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione asked when she saw him enter through the doorway.

Harry wanted to ask the same thing, but he just couldn't say a single word at that very moment. He moved back Hermione's side and waited for any answer from Sirius or Remus, maybe even Draco. He felt his stomach turn when he met eyes with the young Malfoy and glared at him fiercely.

"I think this calls for a meeting. Molly! Arthur! We're here!" Sirius shouted upstairs.

He motioned for Draco to sit down at the chair beside him. Draco sat down willingly and took off his sou'wester, placing it just beside him. He looked back at Harry and Hermione's expressions, and smirked knowingly.

The Weasleys all came down the stairs in a moment. The children stopped short of their way when they spotted Draco sitting at one of the chairs in their living room.. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all gagged at seeing Draco inside their very own home. The one home that he never misses to insult whenever they see each other is, surprisingly for the Weasley children, the one Draco was staying in at now.

"Okay, I must be in one of those 'twilight zone' thingies that muggles usually say, because I am actually picturing Draco Malfoy inside our home! I must be having a nightmare," Ron said when he reached Harry and Hermione on the sofa.

"No, Ron, you're not in a twilight zone. You really are seeing Malfoy now," Harry told Ron.

"Oh, alright, that's cool then. WHAT?!"

"Calm down, Ronald. This is not an emergency catastrophe. There is a reason why Dracop is here with us right now," said Molly, trying her best to restrain her children from complaining further more. "I want you children to know that Draco here will be staying with us tonight because he will be joining us tomorrow on the way to Hogwarts Express."

"You **can't** possibly be serious, Mum. Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy is **staying** with us here in our home. A **Malfoy** inside our house," Ron argued.

"Oh, shush, Ron. It's not like it's the end of the world. Draco is just staying with us for one night."

"But really, Mum, why does he need to stay with us?" asked Ginny from behind Hermione.

Draco looked at her with a mixture of surprise and enticement in his eyes. If it was from the perspective of other people, it would've look as if Draco was just wondering why Ginny had said that, but to Harry and Hermione's eyes, it was far more than that.

"I think that's for me to answer," Sirius interrupted.

All of the people inside the room looked at him with anticipation. He sighed heavily and glanced over at Harry and then at Draco then back to the rest. He stood still before walking beside Draco and sighing heavily again.

"As you all know, Narcissa Malfoy is my cousin and it turns out that Draco here is sort of like my nephew. Since Narcissa is still required to take general rest, she asked me to look after Draco for a while. I had no choice, I had to oblige," Sirius explained, not daring to let them speak out. "Narcissa is my cousin and she has done nothing bad to me personally. I wanted to help her recover and start anew. That's why I accepted being the substitute guardian of Draco for now, until she fully recovers and Lucius is completely sane to be a father to Draco."

"So you're saying that **he**, that good-for-nothing-evil-cockroach is really going to stay with us?" Ron had to ask one more time.

"Yes, Ron, end of story, case closed, this meeting is adjourned. Now let's continue packing then shall we?" ordered Mr. Weasley.

"No, Ron, don't! I think your father just dismissed this case. As of this moment, we can't do anything about it. I advise we just back away," said Hermione, helping Harry and Ginny stop Ron from grabbing hold of Draco and throwing him outside.

The rest of the day pretty much just slumped. Ron kept a good aloofness from Draco, whilst Draco, as Hermione and Harry observed, was somewhat strangely observing Ginny. Ginny, for that matter, remained as close as possible to Ron, much to Ron's persuading. And the twins? Well, they're off somewhere.

Harry and Hermione remained in their position earlier. They didn't say anything when Ron started to mutter incomprehensible words. Hermione kept reading her book all throughout the day, and Harry just lied down beside her and just kept staring up the ceiling. The two couldn't believe how the tension could possibly rise even more between Ron and Draco.

That night, Harry stayed up late by the fireplace. He couldn't sleep because of the fact that he realized that for the first time ever, he didn't have to worry about Voldemort hunting him at his school and possibly hurt his friends. He was happy, jubilant even. It was ecstatic to have that realization. He stared into the fireplace and let his mind roam around.

A ruffle of footsteps was heard coming closer to Harry. His reverie broke and he looked up at the figure in front of him and found Draco Malfoy staring at him with curiosity. Malfoy sat down just a few inches away from Harry and waited a few good seconds before saying anything.

"Why are you up at this time, Potter?" Malfoy mockingly asked.

"You tell me," Harry answered, expecting Draco to insult him.

"I guess, just like you, I couldn't sleep either," Draco began.

"That's new. I would've thought that the famous Draco Malfoy couldn't be bothered by anything."

"What do you think of me: insensitive?"

"Not exactly. I mean, you were always bragging that you were so comfortable with your life, so, I assumed that nothing bothers you anymore, aside from me, that is."

"Of course I get bothered by things. I'm not immune of feelings, Potter."

"That I have seen."

"Huh? What are talking about?"

"The way you looked at Ginny today wasn't exactly the once you usually gave us."

"What the heck are you talking about, Potter? I was not looking at that Weasley girl!"

"Of course you weren't. Yeah, sure. If you weren't, then why are you so defensive? Come on, Malfoy, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed of anything. I just did not...realize that someone saw me."

"It wasn't that unnoticeable, you know. I would've expected more from someone like you, Malfoy. But answer me honestly on this one. Tell me straight right now. You like Ginny, don't you?"

"Well, yes, I suppose that's the only possible answer to give you right now since you have caught me in the act of doing something terribly, terribly wrong."

"Wrong? What was wrong with that? It's perfectly normal to like someone, especially now in our age."

"Up to this day you are still dense, are you not, Potter? Our families aren't exactly the best of friends, you know. I and my father have done so many awful things to them that I can't even count all of them anymore, much more remember them. What do you think would the Weasleys reactions will be once they find out that I am liking their youngest girl? It would surely create chaos, and I'm only starting a new life right about now."

"Come on, you can't give up just yet. It's too soon. Besides, you said it yourself, you're starting a new life. I'm sure the changes in you will be seen by the Weasleys, and Ginny too, for that matter. I'm sure once she sees any change in you she'd like you too, I suppose. That is, if you do change, which I think you have since you have not yet really insulted me for the past few minutes we have been talking here. Ginny will come through some time, and the whole Weasley family too. Judging by the way Mr. And Mrs. Weasley treated you today, I'm not going to be surprised that they'd be alright if ever you do end up with Ginny someday."

"You say a lot of things, Potter."

"I'm trying to stay positive here for you, you know."

"Didn't she used to like **you**?"

"Yes, well, that's all in the past now. Ginny has moved on from that as I have seen. Besides, it's better that way. I don't want to lead her on. You don't know how girls really feel when they're happy, sad, angry, frustrated, irritated, and all that stuff."

"And I suppose you do?"

"No, I don't either. But, I try my best with Hermione. She's always been the moody one – compared to me, that is."

"Tell me, Potter, of all the years you've been together with Granger and Weasley, haven't you had just a tiny bit of feelings developing?"

"What, for Ron?"

"No, stupid, that's repulsive! I meant Granger. Hermione Granger!"

"Hermione? No, of course not!"

"How come I can't bring myself to believe such an artistically crafted lie?"

"I won't make you believe me because I know that you won't. It's just that, it's all so baffling to me. I can't even understand it myself."

"Imagine how Rita Skeeter would grow even more famous when the front page would read something lie this:_ An Exclusive Expose: Legendary Hero Harry Potter Has Found His Maiden!_"

"Quiet down or you'll wake up the whole Burrow! Could you shut up for one second and let me think this through before I say anything?"

"Honestly, Potter, I don't need to be a genius to see how much you care for her. Scratch that! I mean, even a sightless person can know how you feel about her."

"Is my every move really being observed? Does everybody know about my life?"

"You're life, yes, but you're love life, I think we can narrow it down to the residents of this house and probably the populace in Hogwarts, including that of other magical beings there."

"Oh, great, I'm relieved."

"Hey, feel very lucky, Potter, for the reason that, surprise surprise, Granger doesn't know."

"I think I know enough of that fact."

"How so?"

"She's not avoiding me."

"Ha! You think she'd avoid you if she knew?"

"Of course she will. If we start a relationship…"

"Don't start me with that 'things-will-be-ruined-because-we're-friends' crap. For you're information, Potter, we're sixteen year-old wizards living on the 21st century, thank you very much. Things like that aren't that big of a deal anymore. Besides, she's a mud-, I mean, muggle-born. I think she won't be reacting as outrageous as what you presume."

"I don't know yet what I really feel about her. I've been with her since, well, since I began my journey through everything. She's always been there for me, even if I always had her life in danger. But…Cho… I don't want her to think that I'm just using her as an excuse to wipe off Cho out of my brain. I don't know. I think Ron likes her."

"Ron doesn't like her; he likes Lavender. Stop making excuses, Harry."

"This must be a delusion. Did you just call me 'Harry'? And did you just call Ron by his first name? And did you just stop when you were about to say 'mud-blood'?"

"This is not a dream, Harry. Could you not overreact? You're acting like a girl."

"I'm acting like a girl? What about you? You're acting like...like... What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Human. I've realized a bunch of things, Potter. Things that I should have noticed way back, before all the damage had even been done."

"Well, that's a relief. I don't think I'm up to another year of trying to get you out of my hair."

"I could say the same to you. Do you think it would've been different if I wasn't such a dreadful creep before?"

"I think you could've made our lives easier if you weren't so thick. I think you could've made everyone's life easier if you hadn't been spending too much time with your awful father. Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand why you had said that. But, I had to be the awful git you found me to be. Father influenced me into being a Death Eater just like him. I never wanted to, but he was very persuasive that I gave in to his demands of being the way I was. He was my father, and I owed him a lot – not just my life. No matter how many times you turn the world around, he will always be my father. I can't change that."

"Everything's over now. I don't blame you for anything. Everyone makes mistakes. If you say that you will change, then I believe you, and I'll wait until I see the full development. It's time to start a new journey, a new chapter in all of our lives."

"I guess you're right. Well, if we're starting from the beginning, I guess it would be proper if I introduce myself to you in a gentlemanly fashion – better than what I had done before," Draco said, extending out his hand for Harry to shake. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"And I am Harry Potter. It's a pleasure."

"Likewise."


	6. Back to School Suprises

CHAPTER 6 - Back to School Surprises

The ride to Hogwarts was filled with lots and lots of girls. Harry's girls, that is. The moment Harry stepped through the barrier, girls were already right at his face. They had to fight through the mob just to be able to enter the train. And the search for an empty compartment had been murder as well. They were lucky when Fred and George had some thingamabob with them that helped Harry and the rest to get past the fans. They got two compartments, both adjacent, right at the very end of the train. Draco sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron, much to Ron's disgust; but he caved in when Harry told him that it was either that or the fans all outside their box cart screaming their lungs out.

"Whew! That was close. I'm glad we got away from them before they tore our clothes into pieces. Honestly, you'd think that going to Hogwarts would've given them some dignity," Hermione said.

They were all so tired from all the girls that tried to grab them. Ron, who was sitting beside her, kept on huffing. His, and the rest's, breathing became normal after a few moments. He calmed down and looked at Harry, eying Draco ever so often.

Harry became aware of Ron's gaze at him. _He probably wants the explanation right now. _He looked at Draco who was sitting right beside him. Draco was trying to avoid Ron's gaze by looking out of the window and pretending that his mind was not fully aware of the tension inside the compartment. Harry nudged him and Draco jumped in surprise. He looked at Harry with an annoyed expression as he rubbed his arm. Harry gave him a look that simply meant: 'it's time for that talk I told you last night.' Draco gazed at the two Gryffindors sitting across from him and Harry. It was time for that thing that he never thought would ever happen.

Sirius had told him that it would be better if he would get along with them, and because he didn't want any troubles this year, Draco complied. He wanted to please his mother and his uncle. Yes, he knows that he might have been pretty much of a git before, but now, he wanted all of that to be left behind in the past. After his confrontation with Harry last night, it was time to face an even greater challenge: Harry's best friends.

"Ron," Harry began.

"Yes, I'm waiting," he said, matter of factly.

"I have something to say. Yes. And I am going to say it now," Draco said, looking up at Ron's face. "I know that you all practically hate me and my guts for being here...and in your home, but I have a good reason. I can't ramble words right now because I know that this is very, very difficult situation for me, so I'll just get on with it. I'm sorry...for everything that I have done. I know that I was a huge git. All I ever did was cause trouble for all for you and I'm sorry. I had a father who was important to me and I didn't want to disappoint him. I know that this is too much for me to ask, but I hope that you can forgive me."

There was complete silence. Harry watched the different changes of expressions that were occurring on Ron's face. Hermione wasn't showing much emotion though. He thought to himself that maybe they wouldn't agree on the idea, but he didn't want to make any conclusions just yet. It was too early for that, and he knew his best friends well enough not to do so. If he learned to forgive, they could too.

"Alright, Malfoy, we'll forgive you, but we have to agree first on some conditions," Ron finally said.

"What kind of conditions?" Harry asked, as if he was the one being interrogated.

"First: you are not to ever insult anyone ever again, especially not a Gryffindor."

"Second: you are not to suck up to Snape anymore," Hermione stated.

"Third: you cannot annoy any of us anymore."

"Fourth: you have to be friendly, not just to us, but also to our fellow students."

"And the fifth: you have to ask for Ron, George, and Fred's permission before you take Ginny out on a date."

"What?" Harry and Draco both asked shocked.

Harry and Draco's jaws dropped. _Did Hermione just said what I thought she had said? Ron knows? How did he…? __How can he possibly know! I never told him anything. I didn't say a word. Did Hermione…? No, I don't think so. She knows Ron's temper. But how did…? And did he just approve of it?_

"Wa-wait a second, you guys. Did you just say: 'ask Ron, George, and Fred's permission'? Am I hearing this correctly, Ron? You approve of this?"

"I find it quite astounding, Harry. It's miraculous how two completely different people could ever fall for each other. Of course, I can't speak for Ginny. I just want to take my chance of you, and I think Ginny will too. I don't want them to end up like - what is that name of that book I read again, oh yeah - I wouldn't want them to end up likeRomeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet? Since when did you read about them? Rather, since when have you started to read books?"

"The point is, Harry, Ron and I have agreed to take this chance on Malfoy. We are willing to take the risk of being friends with him, if he follows our conditions; especially the last one. Although, we have to make further negotiations on some of the conditions, but, as of now, that'll do," Hermione said, interrupting in the conversation of Harry and Ron.

"I guess that will be enough. At least you guys are willing to forgive him. Well, Draco, what do you say?"

"Well, I can't say much. I just have to agree to everything then, and I do. Oh, and by the way, thanks- for doing this."

"It's no problem. Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Yes. You should be glad that Harry is a very persuasive person, lest we will not be very convinced."

"Yeah, I owe him a lot."

"So, Draco, now that you're one of us, first order of business: dating my little sister."

"Oh…um…I don't think this is the most appropriate place to…"

"Don't worry about it. All I'm going to say is that you have to ask her first before you ask me, and Fred and George, of course. Besides that, I want you to promise to never, ever hurt my sister, alright? I'm going to chop you into pieces if you ever do that."

"I promise. I swear under my grandparents' graves."

"Good."

The journey back to Hogwarts didn't seem so depressing that year. They felt more happy and enthusiastic because of the fact that they had finally made friends with their mortal enemy Draco Malfoy. After the conversation that they had, Harry and the gang pretty much didn't hear anymore about Harry's annoying fans. But before they got off the train, Hermione asked Harry to wear his Invisibility Cloak just in case his 'adoring' fans were waiting for him outside.

"This isn't exactly very comfortable, you guys," Harry said under the Invisibility Cloak.

He was walking in-between Ron and Draco while Hermione took the lead just to avoid any bumps on the way. They had agreed that Draco and Ron give Harry supports on his sides and Hermione would take the lead to check whether they'd be bumping into any of the crazy girls.

"Well, you just have to get used to it. If we're lucky, this will be your lifetime job," Ron told him. He and Draco had been feeling ridiculous at the whole set-up.

"This isn't as comfortable for us either, Harry. We look like total nincompoops," Draco said.

"Would you boys just stop that? People might wonder why you're talking to Harry when, clearly, he's not with us," Hermione ordered them.

The four followed the assembly of students going up the entrance of the school. They ran into Hagrid on the way up the stairs. He asked them where Harry was, and, surprisingly, he wasn't shocked to find him under the Invisibility Cloak. Hagrid said that if they were trying to hide from the girls, they need not to worry because the students were already inside the Great Hall; Harry just had to stay under his Cloak until Dumbledore makes the opening remarks.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" everyone heard the familiar voice of Professor Dumble sore say. "Silence for a moment, please!"

Every single one of the students silenced themselves when they heard Dumbledore's words. Every year it's been the routine. Nobody would dare defy Dumbledore's words; that is, until the three trouble-making Gryffindors arrived at Hogwarts.

"I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden for all students to linger, hence the name Forbidden. All of you know that it has always been the rule of Hogwarts never to let any students scuttle about at the nightfall, but due to the recent events that had happened, we are now enforcing a 'twist' to the rule. Students are still not allowed to mingle at night, but, they could, if and only if, they come back at said curfew of 12 midnight. This rule will be enforced starting this very day, until the days of Hogwarts."

"I wonder why they had such a change of heart. Why would Professor Dumbledore let us walk about the school at night?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't you heard the news, Hermione?" Fred asked.

"What news is that?" Ron asked back.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are coming to visit again," George answered.

"They are? Why? Is there going to be another Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. We heard that the Ministry of Magic invited the schools to visit Hogwarts for a grand celebration," said Fred.

"Celebration? You mean another party?"

"Yeah! And that means another ball. And we also heard that other magical schools are also coming. They're here to congratulate Harry for his victory."

"Victory? I don't want a party for my victory. I don't need it."

"You don't. But, apparently, the Ministry thinks it is only appropriate to have a grand celebration for the hero of the world. So, no matter what you do, you can't stop it."

"That's preposterous!"

"Well, you can't stop what's about to happen."

"Students of Hogwarts, in alignment with the recent defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic and the rest of the magical schools around the world had agreed to have a grand ball in honor of our victory, peace, and to the fine young man who had placed his life in the line to save us, our very own, Mr. Harry Potter. So, this year, please give another warm welcome to our friends from Durmstrang Institute, headed by their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff and from Beauxbatons Academy, headed by Madame Olympe Maxime! Plus, few more schools will be arriving to grace our school with their presence. Please welcome the wonderful young ladies of the Salem Witches' Institute with their Headmistress Miss Aurelia Wellington! The brooding gentlemen of Lexington Magical Academy accompanied by Sir Leonard Leving! And the magnificent students of Wardsworth Conservatory of Magic escorted by their fine Headmaster Professor Benjamin Fogens and Headmistress Professor Esmeralda Axins!"

Harry watched as a bunch of students entered through the big oak doors of the Great Hall. He had never seen so many students like this before. He was so fascinated at how huge the magical world seemed to be. He wanted to know more and more about his world. He carefully watched all the boys inside the Hall be entranced by the power of the ladies from Beauxbatons and Salem, while lots of girls seemed to be going gaga over the boys of Durmstrang and Lexington. The students from Wardsworth seemed to be more conservative because they arrived with their hoods over their heads, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ah, Albus, my dear friend, it's good to see you again after a very long time. And Minerva, dear, you look as splendid as usual," the man who must be Sir Leonard Leving said.

All the Headmasters and Headmistresses seemed to come together to hug all the staff members. It was quite a sight to see. The students kept on clapping and cheering. Harry saw the students of Wardsworth lower their hoods; they seemed a little shook up, but they looked just like ordinary students.

"'ello, Harry! Comment allez-vous?" asked a little girl Harry recognized as Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister.

"Hello, Gabrielle. I'm sorry what did you say? I really don't have much background in French. I mean, I can't understand French," Harry answered.

"Oh, I'm zorry. I just asked 'ow you are doing."

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. Thank you for asking. How have you been?"

"I am doing fine. Je suis heureux vous ai défait Voldemort."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I am glad zat you defeated Voldemort."

"Thanks."

"Well, I must be going now. It is nice to zee you gain. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" he called out to her before turning back towards Hermione and Ron. "That I understood."

The feast ended in a rather happy note this year. The students mingled with the guests like they knew each other already. Viktor came over as they were coming out of the Hall. He greeted the three of them with grace. He particularly looked at Hermione the whole time. Ron didn't seem to mind it, but Harry felt a twinge of something-something inside. He didn't know what was happening to him, so he just shrugged it away.

After their encounter with Viktor, the three of them continued their way back to their Common Room. They ran into Draco and said goodnight before walking towards the stairs. When they reached the Common Room, Harry and Ron sat down at the sofa. Both of them felt very tired. Just before they left the Hall, they had to make another run as the girls started to approach Harry again. Hermione didn't panic like them and just kept walking; but after nearly five minutes, she decided to run as to catch up with them.

"Harry, you have got to do something with those bloody fan club members of yours! They're driving me nuts! We can't keep running from them forever. I will not spend my first year without Voldemort by running and hiding around all the time," Ron stated.

Hermione sat down across from them and just looked at the two. She gave Harry a knowing look before looking back at Ron who was now yawning. Ron was right. They couldn't possibly keep running from the girls all the time. It was just the beginning of the year and they still had a number of months to go before school ended. They had to do something about it.

"Don't worry. I'll try to ask Professor Dumbledore tomorrow if he'd allow me to have a restraining order to those girls. At least at about 40 feet away," Harry answered, half joking.

"You do that. We better go to bed. Tomorrow will be murder again. We have to get a lot of energy for tomorrow. We have Double Potions first period with Slytherin," Hermione said.

Hermione stood up and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She looked back and bid the two of them a goodnight before continuing her way up. Ron sighed beside Harry and yawned.

"We better go to, mate. I'm as tired as a dog," he said.

They stood up and walked up to their dormitory. Harry looked back at the place where he last saw Hermione's figure before she disappeared. _This is going to be one long year. _Then he entered the door and bid goodnight to the dark.


	7. A New Teacher?

CHAPTER 7 - A New Teacher?

Surprising as it may seem, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor students didn't hate their Potions that day. It consisted of entering the room, Professor Snape bashing through the room again, him discussing something while the class listened, Slytherins mocking the Gryffindors, Professor Snape taking points from Gryffindors, and so on. But the weird part about it was that Professor Snape didn't put out any anger on them. He looked cheerful, in a creepy, sort of distraught and, totally different cheerful for someone like him way, and less stressed. An even more shocking thing was that the students actually saw him smile that morning after class. He seemed to be so jubilant beyond description (in the standard of Professor Snape, smiling is a big improvement).

Draco decided to continue hanging out with his Slytherin goons before actually telling them the big news. He didn't want to surprise them - considering the I.Q. of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco thought that it would take a lot of time before they could handle the truth. But Draco still managed to hang out with the three whenever none of the Slytherins were around. It didn't bother them that much.

After Double Potions, Harry went off to the Quidditch Pitch for a meeting. He didn't know who sent the announcement but he decided to go anyway. Ron followed him short after talking to Lavander. Hermione decided to stop by the Common Room to get her copy of Hogwarts: A History before following suit. When she arrived, she saw Harry and Ron walking towards a group of Gryffindors, some, of which, seemed to be in the team. She sat down at the sidelines where she saw some students talking. She looked back at Harry and Ron before opening her book and started reading.

"I heard we have a new instructor for Quidditch. They said that Madam Hooch was given an assistant to help her with all the students this year," Harry heard Seamus say.

"That's stupid. Why would we need an instructor for Quidditch? Do we look that stupid?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't think that's what the instructor is for, Ron," Harry said.

"Then what is it for then?"

"Maybe they just want us to have a new teacher on flying classes or something. After all, Hogwarts' population increases every year, even with the goings of the seventh years."

"Harry, mind you, but I believe we've already graduated from flying ages ago. I don't think we need another one. After all, we are Quidditch players. I bet if Wood finds out about this he is going to go over the edge."

"Oh, yeah, about Oliver, I haven't seen him yet here. I wonder where he is. Have you seen him?"

"What do you mean? Wood doesn't study here anymore. He graduated years before."

"I know. What I meant is that he wrote to me last summer saying that he got a job here at Hogwarts and that he'll see us here soon. He just didn't tell me what kind of job was given to him."

"Maybe he got the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"No, that couldn't be it. Professor Lupin was given that position, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well, whatever his position is, I'm sure that we'll see him soon. I mean, he can not be in the staff without appearing, at least even once, on any of the meals. Except maybe, if he's like Professor Trelawney or something. But she's loony and we still see her the the Great Hall every meal time."

"I don't think so. Maybe he hasn't arrived yet."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he has, Harry."

"Why?"

"Because I think it is time for us to meet our new Quidditch Instructor."

Harry looked up at where Ron was looking, and sure enough he was right. It was time for us to meet the mysterious Instructor everyone was dying to meet. There he was, Oliver Wood, standing in front of them. Professor McGonagall was beside him, calling out to all the Gryffindors present to come closer. Harry saw groups of Gryffindors coming up to Professor McGonagall, he even saw other students from different Houses approach her. _They must be surprised like us. I wonder what's going to happen. Is this what Oliver meant as his new job? What is his job anyway?_

"What's going on? Why's Professor. McGonagall calling us over? And why are all these students out here?" Hermione immediately asked when she suddenly appeared beside Ron.

Ron was startled at her arrival and jumped a little. Harry laughed at this, causing Ron to glare at him. He nudged Harry on the arm and motioned for them to walk towards the group quickly pilling up. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before following him up front.

"I think the Headmaster has totally lost his mind. How could he hire Wood to do whatever it is that he is supposed to do?" Ron stated as they came closer to the crowd.

"Wood? Oliver Wood? Is this the reason why everyone's crowding here? Because of Oliver Wood's new job here at Hogwarts? Harry, what exactly is Oliver's job here?" Hermione asked shockingly.

"We don't have a clue either, 'Mione. All we know is that he is standing right there beside Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

"Now, now, students, settle down. I know that all of you are wondering why there was a note that was sent to you to come here for a Gryffindor Quidditch team meeting; though I am really appalled that even none team members came, and more appalled that other House members came as well. I am not certain as to how the note was leaked out of the team, but I will not deal with that anymore. Anyway, the main reason why I asked you all to come here is to introduce the newest member of our staff. I know that he is familiar to most of you, especially Gryffindors and the Quidditch players, but I am still to give an introduction," Professor McGonagall said. "This is Mister Oliver Wood. He is a graduate of this school and an honorary member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He was the former Captain and Keeper of the said team, and he used to play for the Puddlemere United. Now, Professor Dumbledore invited him to be a part of this school year, as why he offered him the position of a new job here at Hogwarts. He graciously accepted the offer and that is why, class, especially Gryffindors, I am pleased to introduce to you your first ever Quidditch Instructor, Professor Oliver Wood."

Everyone was silent at first, and then voices started growing all around the Pitch. Everybody was whispering to each other. The group of Ravenclaws started smiling and shooting glances at Oliver. A bunch of Slytherins, headed by Draco, started talking to themselves and started speculating stupid things. A pack of Hufflepuffs who were close behind the three were heard telling each other that Oliver's hiring was to be a wonderful thing for Hogwarts.

"Did we miss anything?" a certain manly voice said behind Harry.

Harry looked behind and found Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang standing behind him. Hermione watched as Harry tensed beside her. She nudged him and Harry looked at her. He stared into her eyes before finally calming down. This wasn't what they had talked about before. He was definitely over his feelings for Cho and that's the truth. He has to get used to the fact of having to run into Cho around the school. After all, it's only going to be one more year; better get used to it.

"Oh, hi, Cedric. How are you doing? Haven't seen you around," Hermione said, trying her best to create a conversation that will help Harry with his 'little' problem.

"Been busy restraining all the guys. They keep on asking me how death was. They're asking all these questions like 'Is it really that scary?' or 'Did you meet the Devil or God or something?'; it's really freaking me out," Cedric told them with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Well, you're lucky you just got the 'guys' bugging you. You should see Harry's fan club. We're lucky to have made it here in one piece," Ron said.

"I am lucky, aren't I? Well, I wouldn't want to end up like you, Harry. I'm lucky I didn't save the world from total destruction," Cedric asserted.

"I think that makes two of us," Harry told him.

"Thank you for that introduction, Professor. Yes, I'll take care of the rest. Thank you very much."

Harry saw Professor McGonagall leave the Pitch. He looked back at Oliver and saw him looking at all the students in the crowd. He seemed to be trying to memorize or remember all the faces that were looking at him. He smiled when he recognized Neville, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Angelina, Ginny, Justin, and so on.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, hello to all of you. I am pleased to be back here at Hogwarts, though I must say that I am still getting used to the fact that I am now a professor here. But I am really thankful that I am here right now - here to help you all. Now, I know that all of you are wondering what my job is. So, if you all will sit down on the grass I will be relating to you my side of the story," Oliver said.

Everyone sat down and waited intently for what Oliver had to say. It looked as if they were having Defense Against the Dark Arts class because everyone was eager to hear what their professor had to say. Hermione even put aside her book to listen to what Oliver was about to reveal to them.

"Thank you for complying. Now, as all of you know, I was a former student here. I was once the Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. And for most of my teammates, they all know me to be a great lover of Quidditch. That is why when the Headmaster offered me this job, I accepted as fast as you can say bludger. You might be wondering what sort of job a Qudditch Instructor does. Well, my job is to assist all of the Quidditch players into a deeper understanding of Quidditch. As your instructor, I am to give you the basics of Quidditch. Preferably, when it began, how it began, who created it, and so on. Now, my job is not only applying to Quidditch players. Oh, no, I'm sorry, but I am to teach it to all. From first years to seventh years, you are all required to study and pass this subject. Now that we have that one out, I will give you all the rules when you are in my class. I am requiring you to memorize all of it, because if you break any of them, I might break your neck," Oliver said with a wink.

"I wouldn't want him breaking my neck. Wood scares me," Ron stuttered.

"Oh, please, Ronald, get a grip. Wood will not strangle any of us. He's just using technical strategy to get us to obey his rules. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Oh, how am I going to pass this class if I don't like Quidditch?" Hermione lamented, worried.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You're the brightest witch to have ever lived in this time. I know you can pass this with flying colors," Cho assured her.

"Thanks. But, that's easy for you to say. You're a Seeker. In fact, all four of you are Quidditch players. You know these things. I don't," Hermione said, worried even more.

"Hermione, even if we're Quidditch players we don't know these things. Sure we know some of them, but we don't know what the history of Quidditch is. It wasn't being discussed during practice," Cedric told her.

"I guess, but if I need any help you guys will help me right?"

"Of course we will, Hermione. We're your friends. If you need any help just approach us," Cho said.

"Hey! You guys over there! Pay attention. I need you to listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I'm not that type who repeats and repeats just for the fun of it. Alright then, let's begin, shall we? Now, I'm telling you guys that I am one tough teacher; just ask my former teammates. I can be very competitive and demanding. So, for my rule no. 1, there shall be no late submissions for any essays that I am to assign. I expect you students to be able to manage your time. And if you are not to submit it on time, there is to be a very fatal consequence for your irresponsibility." Wood said, making a strong eye contact on one of the Sytherin students.

"He's like Snape, only younger and nicer. I've never seen Wood like this before. He's really getting into his professor form," Hermione said, not looking at any of her companions.

"Next, my second rule is that all of you are to be ready always. I expect all of you to be prompt and present, because I am not the one who gives out schedules for tests. You must be ready. And lastly, you are all required, by the end of each month, to play a game of Quidditch. This has already been arranged between me and Madame Hooch. The Headmaster has ordered us to have a little game of Quidditch every end of the month to prove if all of you are really paying attention to everything I say. Sometimes during my discussions, I give out information on the different plays that there is existing in this world. And those things will be watched when you play your game. The rules are still the same, but the teammates aren't. This time I will be assigning your teammates. Just choose what name you want for your team, but I am to decide who will be in what team. This was also approved by Dumbledore as an act of cooperation. He wants you all to cooperate even if you guys aren't on the same Houses. I believe that the scheduled first game will be by coming January next year. It will give all of you time to get used to the game."

Oliver walked around the crowd. He took out his wand and pointed it at a Slytherin who was sitting behind Crabbe. A flash of light came out of his wand and struck the hand of the boy. All the students were shocked at what happened. Oliver approached the boy and kneeled down in front of him.

"Next time, Mister Zabini, if you are planning on releasing unwanted stench on my class try not to make it so obvious," Oliver told him.

Oliver took something from Blaise's hand and headed towards the front. He held out the object in front of the crowd. Everybody started wondering whatever the object may be. Oliver shot Blaise a knowing look before taking out a bag. He placed the object inside the bag and set it down beside him before looking back at the crowd.

"Oh, please, you guys, how immature can you get? I graduated from Hogwarts ages ago, and still, you guys are up to the same tricks. It's a new era, people. Try to think of a different prank to unleash in my class, alright? _Zonko's Joke Shop_ isn't exactly the newest joke shop to have sprouted in this world. I've gone to _Zonko's_ loads of times to have already seen every single one of their items. I think I have experienced every possible trick known to man. Don't forget, I used to play with Fred and George Weasley."

At the sound of their names, Fred and George suddenly appeared. They walked towards Oliver who was smirking. He almost laughed when Fred gave Blaise a piece of parchment containing what seemed to be a spell for changing one's color to green. It was a spell they created in order to get out of class.

"Hello, Oliver. How you doing, man? Been long time since we last saw you," Fred said, while him and George slapped Oliver back.

"What's with your talking? Have you eaten something bad?" Oliver asked.

"No, man. We just saw a muggle movie last summer, and, as you can see, it has greatly improved our language," George answered.

"Whatever you say, so, how's my two trouble-making Beaters? All set for the new year?"

"Weren't we always, Oliver? We're planning something big this year," Fred said.

"We're planning it for the Ball. But, we need your help on this one," George continued.

"Sure. But, I won't do anything disgusting or I'll be force to report you to the higher authorities."

"Then it's a deal. So, is our Captain coming back to wake us up every five in the morning again?"

"No, but I could do that, you know. I'm actually here to teach Quidditch History."

"So, you're the new teacher every one's been wondering about. I didn't expect you to ever come back here, much less as a new teacher," Fred said.

"The offer was indeclinable. I just couldn't resist it."

"Well, that's good news then. We thought you were here because the Headmaster asked you to repeat a year," George commented.

"You guys never change. In other issues, you boys are late. The announcement explicitly said that Gryffindor Quidditch Team players are to be prompt."

"Hey! Like you said, Captain, we never change," together they said.

"You two are going to give me headaches. Anyway, people, that's all for today. Thank you for attending. I'll be seeing you during classes. You will find that my class will appear on your schedules right at the beginning of dinner. Goodbye then. Go on now; it's almost time for lunch."

Everybody started leaving the Pitch. After only a few moments, there were only a couple of students left. Students of which are: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cedric, Cho, Draco, Fred, George, and their teacher Oliver. They all walked towards Oliver and the Twins, each having questions to ask their new professor. Oliver wasn't surprised to see Harry and his friends stay behind, though he was quite surprised to find Draco Malfoy lingering around them.

"Well, hello to all of you. I've been expecting you to come over. How are you all doing?" Oliver asked.

Before any of them could answer, he took out his wand and pointed it at the bag that he had settled beside him a while ago. Within a second, the bag disappeared. He placed his wand back inside his robe and looked back at the group.

"Wood, why didn't you tell us that you are going to be a professor here?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, but the Headmaster asked me to keep the details first until I am formally introduced. But, I sent a letter to Harry stating that I was hired for a new position here at Hogwarts," he answered.

"Well, you just said that you got a new job here, you didn't elaborate what job it was," Hermione stated.

"You are right, aren't you? As smart as ever, are you not, Hermione? Well, who do we have here?"

"Oliver Wood, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard great stories about you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself during our Quidditch match before," Cedric said, shaking Oliver's hand.

"Cedric Diggory, right? It's nice to meet you too. And this lovely, young lady over here is…?"

"Cho Chang, sir," Cho said, approaching Oliver and shakes his hand.

"Of course, the famous Ms. Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker. One of the most beautiful faces here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, just call me Oliver. I feel so old when you call me that. I'm not that old. I'm just a few years older that you. Besides, I'm still not used to this position yet."

"You sure picked out a different hobby, Wood. I'm surprised you'd rather teach here at Hogwarts than to play Quidditch with one of the most famous teams in the world," Draco told him.

"This is surprising. I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy would talk to me without a single insult in his words," Oliver said, looking at Draco.

"It's a long story. You just have to know that Draco is now our friend and everything has been worked out in perspective. That is, in our eyes, of course. His friends have no idea about it yet. He's still trying to find the right moment to break the news to them. It's going to take a while, so, just act normal when they're around," Hermione told them.

"That's good news. No more enemies for you then, Harry."

"Yeah, it's really turning out to be a great year," Harry finally spoke out.

"I wouldn't say that just yet. We still have to mingle with all those students for that Ball thing," Fred said.

"And, mind you, those students from Wardsworth aren't that friendly. They creep even the Bloody Baron. They're so mysterious," George said.

"But you like mysterious, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, hell, we do. That's why we're working on an experiment about them," both say.

"You guys will get into trouble if you do another prank. I suggest you start with the basics first before plunging into the higher level. Try Durmstrang first," Oliver advised.

"That's a great idea, Captain."

"I'm here to help."

"We'd better get to lunch. I'm starving," Ron spoke.

"You're always hungry," Fred joked.

"Oh, sod off! C'mon, you guys, I'm getting hungrier by the minute."

"Better be going then. Let's go, I'm starving too," Oliver said.

They all walked off to the Great Hall. Draco headed first, as not to create any suspicions. Oliver decided to sit amongst the Gryffindors. He didn't want to share lunch with Snape just yet. Once he got to the table, everyone started asking questions. Oliver seemed to enjoy the warm company that his old friends was giving him, but his eyes lingered over to a feminine figure that was sitting at the far left of the Gryffindor table. He gave a small smile at her before looking back at his friends.


	8. Wardsworth's Miss Perfect

CHAPTER 8- Wardsworth's Miss Perfect

It took a lot of hard work, patience, and sweat just to be able to talk to the students from Salem and Lexington. Most of the Hogwarts students became a little bit scared when they read from _The Daily Prophet_ that Salem and Lexington students were powerful beings beyond description and that they chose the ones that they would talk to. But luckily, in a fateful morning like no other, one Salem student approached Hermione and talked to her. They began a conversation that led to them introducing each others' friends. It was really a good sight to see that all the schools were getting along so well. Unfortunately, students from Wardsworth didn't seem so friendly. They were often so distant from all the other school. Most of them were seen together and never apart. It has already been three weeks since they arrived, and yet none of them seemed to want to talk to other students.

Somehow, the other schools felt that Wardsworth wasn't exactly trained to be congenial. They would just look away whenever a pack of Wardsworth students passed by, for fear of being harmed by them. Fred and George were right, Wardsworth students are scary. They even creep the ghosts residing inside Hogwarts. Nearly-headless Nick once told Harry's bunch that the history of Wardsworth was far too dark for authors to write in books. He said that every corner inside the Wardsworth Conservatory contained a dangerous trap that could instantly kill an outsider and that Wardsworth was the most dangerous magical school known to all. From then on, the students were convinced that Wardsworth students were not ones to mess with, but not everyone. Of course Harry, Hermione, and Ron were not convinced of the rumors that had been spreading around. Once, they tried to talk to a student from Wardsworth but they were only pulled back by Neville. But they didn't give up. They tried and tried everyday, only to be stopped by their fellow Gryffindors.

Ron suddenly lost his patience on them one day and just shouted at them. Hermione seemed annoyed by the attitude of her classmates that she just rolled her eyes when Ron exploded his anger. Harry, on the other hand, started observing their new professor's manner. For the past few weeks, Oliver seemed so cheerful and peppy. He would greet every single person he passes by; he even greeted Professor Snape in a cheerful manner. This was surprising to Harry. Oliver wasn't exactly this euphoric towards everything in the world, but as of now, he looked so ecstatic about everything. And then one Saturday, as students lazily relaxed on the Pitch, a certain hooded figure was seen sitting at the far corner of the great green meadow. The Gryffindors of Harry's year decided to spend that day catching up with Oliver on some details about Puddlemere United. As they all crowded Oliver's usual spot on the Pitch, Hermione noticed that Oliver wasn't paying much attention to the questions that he's been asked. He looked rather disturbed about something.

Hermione continued to observe him, and soon enough, Harry and Ron did as well. They looked at how Oliver never seemed to look the questioner directly in the eye when he answers. His eyes seemed to linger about somewhere around the Pitch. Harry watched as he answered another question, and still, he didn't look at the questioner directly in the eye. Ron nudged Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at Ron making an indication about Oliver. Harry and Hermione looked at Oliver and noticed that he looked as if he'd rather be somewhere else. His movements were uneasy. He developed a mannerism of tapping his fingers on his knees. He looked so uneasy and uncomfortable.

"I wonder what's bothering him. He seems so perturbed about something," Hermione uttered worriedly.

"He keeps looking at the back, just around there somewhere," Ron said.

"But where?" Harry asked.

They all looked up at Oliver again and slowly followed his gaze as he looked at the back. Bingo! They finally found what, or more correctly who, he was looking at the whole time. There sitting at the far corner of the Pitch was a hooded figure. Hermione quickly distinguished the figure to be feminine. She was reading a book and was surrounded by a group of Wardsworth students; obviously proving that she's from Wardsworth. The students around appeared to be guarding her. They were a group of boys and girls scrambled around her; they just stood there talking to one another.

"It's a girl. It's just a girl. For goodness sake! Why do men always act like a fool towards a girl? This is ridiculous! Oliver is not one who will act like a fool just because of a girl," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"That's it? That easy?" Ron asked, a little bit confused at what was going on.

"I don't think we've solved this riddle yet, Ron. Hermione's right. Oliver is not one who would make a fool of himself just because of a girl. I mean, think about it. Oliver Wood may not be that popular like Lockhart, but his image towards women are, well, he's a public icon. Many students here at Hogwarts, even from the other schools, are rumored to have a crush on him. So, it's already proven that he has a celebrity status already forged. I wonder just what it is about that girl that creates madness to our Quidditch History professor," Harry pondered loudly.

"You guys up for another mystery solving?" Ron asked.

"Why not? It's been a long time since we've had a mystery here in Hogwarts," Hermione willingly answered.

"I think it's time to play spies again," Harry stated.

By the time lunch had arrived, the three had officially started their mission. They cautiously followed Oliver as he made his way into the castle. They followed him closely but warily, as not to lose him. When they reached the Entrance Hall instead of entering the Great Hall, Oliver kept going until he reached the Gryffindor Common Room. He stopped abruptly before the Portrait and then took another route towards the Library. Just as he was closing in on the Library he stopped again and turned towards his right. Harry looked at what he was looking and saw a group Wardsworth students walking towards Oliver. Oliver just stood there and stared at the figure walking in the middle of the group. Harry noticed it to be the hooded girl from the Pitch. When the Wardsworth students finally passed by Oliver, the girl stopped just beside him. She looked at him from under her hood. Oliver looked back and smiled. He nodded and then left, returning back to the Great Hall. After they realized that the coast was clear, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out from their hiding place.

"That was helpful. What was that all about?" Ron asked as they walked back towards the Great Hall.

"I think that was kind of confusing. I don't get what all that was about," Hermione said.

"I don't get it either. I think we should just get over this and go straight to where we will get definite answers," Harry motioned.

"You're right. I don't think I can follow Oliver again like that if he just goes to a corner where those creepy Wardsworth students are hanging out," Ron stated.

"So, what's our plan then, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Guys, it's time for Interrogation 101," Harry answered with a look of determination.

The three of them decided that it was better if they did their interrogation just after dinner. So, they rounded up a lot to help them on interrogating their new teacher. Surprisingly, a lot of students were also curious at the mysterious behavior of their teacher, so they happily joined in. Harry told them to meet up at the Common Room at exactly 6:30, because Oliver usually settled at the Common Room by seven. They had just about enough time to discuss what they were going to do.

After lunch, Ron bid goodbye to Harry and Hermione because he wanted to go see Lavender. The two laughed as they discussed how their precious Ronald was slowly becoming a man. They walked around the school grounds just to feel the fresh new day. They stopped by the grassy fields, not far from Hagrid's Hut, and sat down. Hermione took in the scent of the flowers and the air around them. Harry just sat there and watched his best friend admire the sweet things in life. _I am sixteen and I admit it now. Draco is right, this is the 21st century. I don't think Hermione will act differently towards me if I tell her the 'obvious' truth that I like her. But where do I start?_

"Harry, may I ask you something?" Hermione's voice was heard.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The Ball, have you asked out someone yet?"

"The Ball? I haven't really thought about that."

"Well, I think you should find a date soon. Things are far different now, Harry. Everyone would want to know the identity of the lucky girl who caught the attention of their famous 'hero'."

"The pressure is building I see."

"Why? A little too much for you to handle?"

"Too, too much, 'Mione."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"I guess. So, Viktor asked you to the Ball?"

"Uhm, Harry, about that. I need to tell you something."

"What's that?

"Viktor has a girlfriend."

"What! How…? But… you…"

"No, Harry, there was nothing from the start. It was just pure friendship. We were getting to know each other's lives. We just wanted to make friends with each other."

"So all this time you never told us about this? We thought you two were actually an item. I mean, he was jealous of me!"

"We're not. We're just good friends. And about that, well, he was jealous of you, in some extent. I think it was that time when he thought he had a crush on me."

"Well, that's one mystery revealed. What are planning now?"

"Viktor just asked me if I could help him find the perfect gift for her; it's her birthday this coming Monday."

"Oh, so that's what you two have been talking about."

"Yes."

"That's good. At least now Pansy Parkinson will stop accusing you of using a love potion."

"Yes, isn't that nice? This year is turning out to be the best year ever."

"Hermione, I want to ask you something."

"Whatever could that be, Harry?"

"Well, since Viktor is out of the way, would you… would you be so kind enough… kind enough to do me the honor of… escorting you to the Ball?"

Hermione was silenced. She looked away first and then looked back at Harry's face. She took in what was painted in Harry's eyes. He was serious. He really meant it. _I can't believe that Harry just said that. Why would he say that? Oh, no. I can't do this. He's my… oh, please! I just can't keep hiding behind the shadows forever. If he's taking a step then I should too. _

"Harry, this is… I didn't expect you to ask me."

"I know. I'm sorry for startling you. I can wait until you're ready to reject me formally."

"What makes you think I'd reject you?"

"I just have a hunch that you will."

"Harry, for all the years you've known me, you still don't know me well enough, do you?"

"I guess I need more time."

"Well, I don't think this is the right time for that realization."

"It's alright, Hermione. I understand."

"No, you don't. Honestly, Harry! You can be just as clueless as Ron sometimes."

"I think it's contagious. So, do I get my answer now?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Yes."

"Yes, yes, yes. Yes! Yes!"

"Stop repeating the word."

"Alright, I'm sorry. But, thanks - for accepting. I know it's the lamest invitation you have receive, but I'm just no good at this kind of thing."

"It's okay, Harry. I kind of found it charming."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Harry, please, before we announce it to the whole school, try to first find a way in restraining your fans. I'd rather die in the clutches of evil than from the scary hands of your fan club."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, and another thing, Harry, I think you should go talk to Cho."

"Talk to her? Why?"

"I think it's about time you have closure with each other. I've realized that you still haven't spoken to her since Cedric, well, came back to life. I never imagined myself to ever say something as incredible as that."

"Alright, I'll talk to her. You're right. We do need to sort things out, at least before she leaves Hogwarts."

"That's good."

"Hey, I think we'd better go. It's starting to get dark. I think it's going to rain."

"I think so too. Let's go. We better go look for Ron. We still have to discuss about the plan. We still don't have one. How are we going to tell the guys about it if we haven't concocted any?"

"You're right. Let's get a move on then."

Dinner came quickly. Soon, it was 6:30 and a group of Gryffindors were to be seen having a meeting inside their Common Room. They had already decided on what to do. When Oliver arrives at the Common Room at precisely 7:00, straight from his rounds, Seamus and Dean would be pretending to run into him by the curb towards their Common Room. They would casually join him and when they enter the Portrait Hole, Ginny would be coming down running from the Girls' Dormitory pretending to look for Wood. Then Neville would join them in their conversation, whilst Lavender and Parvati will loudly talk about the Wardsworth students. This will give the Trio the chance to look inside Wood's seemingly peculiar bag that he carried everywhere. While Wood is talking to Ginny and Neville, Seamus and Dean would join them just to take his mind off of anything, and when Oliver hears what Lavender and Parvati are talking about, he would, assuming, join them as well. Then as he would listen intently to what they were saying, the rest would block Oliver's vision from his bag, giving the Trio more time to rummage through it. They would look inside of it to find any clue about who the girl was, and when they are done, they would signal Lavender to end the conversation so that they could begin with the interrogation.

Everything went smoothly. After a short while of diversion, Oliver was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room surrounded by eager faces of his students. The Trio managed to find a piece of parchment inside Oliver's bag that said something about looking after a girl. The note was from a guy named Edward Henson. Harry thought that the name sounded familiar, yet he couldn't put his mind to it.

"What is this? Interrogation?" Oliver asked, astounded.

"Technically, that's a yes," Ginny answered for the group.

"Let me guess, this was all planned by none other than the famous Trio," Oliver said, gazing towards his three famous students.

"That would also be a yes," answered Seamus.

"Alright, let's get on with it. What do want?"

"Not much, just answer one question for us," Ron said.

"What's that?"

"Who is **she**?" Hermione asked.

"She? Who are you pertaining to?" Oliver asked, his face evident of confusion.

"Her," Ron said, pointing at a picture that was on his hand.

Oliver was silent. He looked at the faces of his students then towards the picture that he assumed was taken by Colin Creevey. He was confused at what they were doing. Then it hit him! He remembered his days as a sixteen year old. _How ever did I get myself into this situation is beyond me.I can not believe that I fell for such a ridiculous act!_

"Guys, guys, is that all? Alright, if you really want to find out who she is, wait just a moment."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Just wait here and you'll get your answer soon."

Oliver walked past them and got out of the Portrait Hole. A few minutes passed and the group was still patiently waiting for Oliver's return. Suddenly, the Hole opened and in came Oliver with the hooded girl right in tow. The group fell stiff and tensed. They were so nervous. How could Oliver bring a Wardsworth student inside their room?

Oliver accompanied her to the sofa and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and rested on the sofa, her gaze at the group. Oliver looked back towards his students and smiled broadly, not minding that he obviously looked rather peculiar at that moment. He stood up straight and glanced once more towards the girl beside him before looking back at them.

"So, guys, you want your answer, right?" he finally said, looking at his students with a big smile on his face. "Alright then. I'd like to introduce to you the mysterious girl you have all been dying to meet. This is Harriotte Henson, daughter of the Duke of Epingworth."

The group was shocked. They weren't expecting that the hooded figure was actually a duke's daughter. The girl suddenly let down her hood. The group's eyes grew wide as the girl finally let her face be seen to all. It was a particularly interesting sight to see as the famous Trio and their fellow trouble-making friends all fell silent as the face before them bore of familiarity.

Harriotte stood up as Oliver extended his hand towards her. She looked at him with a small smile on her face, not wanting to divert her eyes away. Oliver gave her a somewhat mischievous wink before motioning for her to look at his students. It was most probably a request for her to introduce herself to them.

"Are you guys going to just stand there or are you going to introduce yourselves?" Oliver asked, chuckling at the sight before him and Harriotte.

The group was suddenly brought back to reality at the sound of his voice. The boys all scrambled to look as presentable as possible, whilst the girls tried to fix their hairs. When all was done, they stood in a straight line in front of the two. Harry noticed that no one dared to come forth and introduce himself, so he braved the odds and came up to her.

"Uhm, hello, Miss Henson, my name's Harry," he stuttered, putting out his hands to shake hers.

"You must be Mr. Harry Potter," she said.

"Y- Yes, Miss Henson."

"Please, call me Harriotte. It's nice to meet you. I've heard plenty of stories about you. On behalf of my Father's people, I thank you for saving us."

"You're welcome, Your Grace. But if I may, I hope I am not out of bounds here, but, I am terribly, terribly surprised that you are here. Of course, it is not a terrible thing for you to be here. It's just that... Well, now I do understand what that note we found inside Oliver's bag meant."

"You rummaged through my bag? So that was why you were not present when I was having a rather interesting discussion with your friends here," Oliver interjected, making Harry smile at him sheepishly

From then on the rest started introducing themselves. Harriotte was smiling the whole time. She was so nice and friendly, not like the stories that had been spreading around. She was far different from what the rumors had said about Wardsworth students.

"Oliver, why didn't you tell us that you knew someone from Wardsworth?" Lavender asked.

"You never asked. Besides, I didn't want to invade in her privacy," he answered.

"But, Oliver, **how** do you know **her**?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Well, you see, there is something that the Headmaster didn't tell you during the Feast."

"What could he possibly not tell us?" Ginny sarcastically asked, knowing full well that the Headmaster have always remained secretive.

"Wardsworth is bearing with them the presence of the member of a royal family. Therefore, they must act as a pact in order to protect her. That is why most of the Wardsworth students are in groups because they are protecting someone. Given this responsibility, Wardsworth students were determined to not disappoint their superiority, that is why they never had time to make friends," Harriotte answered.

"Because they felt that they were burdened with such a big obligation, Wardsworth students never thought of anything else but making sure that they would fulfill their duty. This started the speculations. It is true that Wardsworth is mysterious, that is because they never have time to socialize. They are dedicated in fulfilling their duties," Oliver continued.

"They are saddled with their determination to protect me that is why they don't socialize anymore. I feel so guilty that I am the reason why our school is being rumored as a dark school. If I were to be asked, I don't think this kind of protection is necessary. Hogwarts is a safe place. I don't think I would be harmed here," Harriotte finished.

"So that's the reason why you guys always go on groups. Good thing you told us," Dean said.

"But, you still haven't answered the question - how do you know her, Oliver?" Hermione asked again.

"I know her because…" Oliver started, but was interrupted.

"He knows me because I am his fiancé. We were engaged the day we were born. It was an arrangement between our families," Harriotte continued.

"ENGAGED!" they all screamed.

"Please, lower your voices. Yes, it is true. D o not be so surprised. It is common in our family line to be engaged at such an early age," Harriotte explained.

"But, still, you're alright with this?" Ginny asked.

"It's alright with us. Throughout the years, we've grown to know each other. And eventually, I guess you could say that, well, we learned to love each other. In a manner of speaking, that is," Oliver said.

"That's so romantic," Lavender and Parvati said.

"So, do you guys have anymore questions?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, uhm, could you ask your classmates to be less creepy?" Ron frankly asked.

"Do not worry. From this day forth, Wardsworth students will not be that alarming anymore. I will talk to them about this. I promise," Harriotte said.

"Well, now that that's settled, I had better take Harriotte back to her quarters. It's getting late. You guys go to bed now," Oliver said, taking Harriotte's hand and leading her towards the Hole.

"It was nice to meet you all. Thank you for your time. Good evening," Harriotte said as she bowed down towards them and exited through the Hole.

"Wow! I never thought I'd ever live to know a royalty," Neville said to the guys as they went up the stairs.

"She's so pretty. She's perfect," Lavender told Parvati as they went up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Bloody shocking, mate! I wasn't expecting that!" Ron said. "Oliver has hit it big time!"

"Well, she is Wardsworth's Miss Perfect," Hermione stated.

"Oliver's really lucky. Well, they both are," Harry said.

"Well, we better go to bed then. I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight," Hermione said, waving at them.

"Let's go, Harry. I'm getting sleepy."

Harry looked back at the Portrait Hole. He was so happy for Oliver. It was really unexpected, but he's really glad that this whole mystery is over. He walked up the stairs and disappeared through the dark. _Something tells me that there are more surprises installed for us this year._


	9. 1, 2, 3 Waltz!

CHAPTER 9- 1, 2, 3 Waltz!

"Okay, so getting hit by two bludgers, consecutively, wasn't exactly what I had planned for, but, all in all, it was a good game," Harry said as they sat down on the couch by the fireplace inside the Common Room.

They just had their match against Ravenclaw and it was brutal. Fred and George kept on accidentally hitting each other because of the strong winds that was surrounding the Pitch. Ron almost fell out of his broom when the Ravenclaw Keeper swooshed by him twice just as he was flying around the goal post to retrieve the Quaffle from the Chaser. If that wasn't bad enough, Harry was hit by two bludgers, straight on his stomach, when he was going after the Snitch. Fortunately, after all those mishaps, Gryffindor was declared winner after Harry caught the Snitch, closing the game with 150-200 points.

"I told you to be careful. Now look at you! You can barely stand," Hermione stated, worriedly.

She sat beside Harry with a wet towel in hand. She wiped the scratches from Harry's face that was caused by his falling off his broom right after the game. Harry kept his hold on his stomach, constantly making groans because of the pain. Ron, on the other hand, sat on the chair with a bag of ice on the back of his neck and a rather large piece of meat on his eye. He couldn't move a muscle, as what he kept on telling Harry and Hermione.

"Why don't you two just go to the Hospital Wing and have Madame Pomfrey do something about those problems of yours?" Hermione suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I just need a good night's rest and I'll be in good shape soon," Harry defended.

"Yeah, 'Mione, there's no need for Madame Pomfrey to have this checked. We're doing just fine right here. Besides, of all the games and injuries that we've had, this is nothing!" Ron bragged.

"Boys! I give up! Nothing is ever going to be bigger than a man's ego," Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on, Hermione, we're going to be fine. By tomorrow, we'll be back and ready for the day. Trust us," Harry assured her.

"Of course, it's not like I have any other choice, do I?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Just trust us, Hermione," Ron reassured.

"Whatever you two say. Anyway, why don't I get you something to eat from the Great Hall. I'm sure there are enough nutritious foods that are on the spread. I'll be right back. You two just stay here and don't you dare move or else you will feel my wrath," she threatened, standing up and walking out of the Hole.

"Man, my whole body aches…" Ron muttered when Hermione left the room.

"What about me? I got hit by two bludgers!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ravenclaw was pretty tough today."

"We just barely had enough practice. I'll make sure to book more practices next time."

"Man, I'm hungry…"

"You're always hungry."

"Of course I am. I'm a growing boy."

"Suit yourself."

"Hey, did you ask Hermione to go with you to the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, I was quite surprised I even did. I never expected to ever ask her. It always registered to me that you were to ask her."

"Me? I would never do that. She's just like another sister to me. Not like you."

"What about me?"

"Well, let me put this simply: YOU LIKE HER!"

"No, I don't! No, I do. I mean, what I'm trying to say is that…uh…"

"Oh, don't bother, Harry. It is** that **obvious after all."

"It is?"

"Everyone knows about it, except for Miss Granger herself. Honestly, for someone so smart she can be very dense."

"Everyone? You mean everyone in this school knows?"

"Every single one of them Portraits, Ghosts, students, guests, animals, plants… whatever you could possibly think of. Next thing you know the whole world might know it already."

"And **she**doesn't have any idea about it?"

"Not even a hint."

"Good. I intend to keep it that way."

"Oh, no, you won't! I won't let you do that. You have to tell her, or I and the rest of the world will tell her instead."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Please, Harry, I'm a Weasley, remember? I have Fred and George right behind me when it comes to things like this. Also add Ginny."

"Great! I'm surrounded."

"You don't have any choice."

"I guess I don't."

"When?"

"Soon."

"I'll be expecting that."

The very next day, Harry and Ron were already energized; though some of their bones still ached, they managed to make it to breakfast. Both of them held on to Hermione on the way down as not to 'accidentally' fall down. Hermione had a hard time getting them down the stairs because of the weight they had. It was bad enough that Ron stumbled down the stairs, what was worse was that Hermione and Harry were both dragged along with him.

"Ooh, you two look terrible. You look like you've been ran over by the Hogwarts Express," Ginny commented.

"Why, thank you for that nice compliment, Ginny. That really brightened up our day," Ron shot back, nastily.

"Well, sorry, Mr. Grump."

"Oh, just pass me the juice."

"Hey, Harry, you better hide now. I just saw a bunch of your fans coming inside," Seamus said as he sat down beside Neville.

"Great! What a way to start my day!" Harry exclaimed.

He was about to stand up when Hermione pulled him back down. He looked at her with confusion and fascination. She stared at his eyes with contentment and understanding. She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. _A little more control, Harry. Not just yet. Not here, not now. This is not the right time._

"I'll handle this. You stay and eat. Don't worry. I'll take care of them. Just eat and hurry up because you'll be late for class. Ron, you hurry up too. And don't put three pieces of pancakes all at once inside your mouth. It is not going to fit no matter what you do. I'll be right back." With that, Hermione left them.

They stared at her retreating back - all of them very surprised. Harry wondered what Hermione was planning. _What is she planning? I hope she doesn't… No, Hermione wouldn't do that. Oh, what am I saying? I just hope she doesn't get hurt._

On the other end of the Great Hall, Hermione looked around for the girls. She found them standing just a few meters away from the door. _Good. They're still not coming inside. Just enough time to get some help._ She looked around again for any sign of the blonde master of mischief. As she continued to scan the Hall, a sudden tap on her shoulder startled her. She turned around to find the mystery person who'd done the deed.

"Draco! You startled me! Oh, I'm glad you're here. I need your help on something," Hermione breathed out.

"Calm down, Hermione. What is it that you need from me?" Draco asked.

"Well, Harry's fan club is outside, and any time soon they're coming in. Harry's still inside; he can't move much so he can't make a quick getaway. I need you to help me make a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?"

"I need you to make a scene - like insult Harry or Ron or me. Just enough insults that would give Harry and Ron the chance to give back an insult that will lead to our exit. Just like old times."

"Oh, alright, but just make sure that the other Gryffindors won't meddle in. I don't need another one of those silly Slytherin-Gryffindor Word Wars."

"Agreed. Oh, and try to make your insults more 'Draco Malfoy' type of thing. Don't worry about Harry and Ron. I'll tell them about this."

"But what if I insult you with that 'M' word?"

"It's alright. Just do your best to be 'Draco Malfoy.' You need to be able to convince them."

"Okay. Give me a signal when I need to enter."

"Thank you very much, Draco. Oh! I have to go. I have to warn the two first. Plus, your sidekicks are coming. See yah!"

_Harry Potter sure is lucky to have someone like Hermione Granger looking after him. I just hope that I could have someone just like her looking after me too. Maybe I should… after all, Ron said he doesn't mind. But what about her? And the other Weasleys… won't they mind too? I gotta talk to Harry and Ron about this later. Right now, it's time to play Draco Malfoy._

Draco and his goons strutted towards Harry's crowd as he saw Hermione give the signal. He swallowed a big lump of air hen he saw Ginny sitting beside Neville. He thought back to when they had their first Yule Ball during fourth year. He tried to curse himself for looking back at that painful memory of her dancing with Neville Longbottom.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel, oh, and let's not forget the Mudblood. What's for breakfast today? Pancakes? How pathetic," he began.

Harry and Ron stood up and tried to look as pissed off as they could. Hermione wasn't clear about the details when she told them, but they understood immediately when she said that it would help them get away from the Hall.

"Take that back, Malfoy," Harry said.

"What if I don't? Are you going to hit me?" Draco mocked.

"What if I will?"

"Just try… you wouldn't dare, unless, you want to be sent to detention with Professor Snape. I'm sure he'd be delighted to punish two maggots like you."

"Back off, Malfoy! Don't mess with us," Ron finally spoke out.

Just then, the group of girls piled up towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched as they looked at Harry dreamily, yet they gave Draco the same dreamy, but filled with annoyance, look. _What the…? Am I seeing this correctly? Or do I need glasses just like Harry? Did those girls just look at Draco dreamily? Oh, for Merlin's sake! First it was Harry, now Draco! We have got to find a way to get these girls out of our hairs._

"Oh, did I touch a nerve, Weasel? I'm sorry; I didn't know you had one. Better put that one on the list."

"What list?"

"The list of things that I can annoy you with."

"You little ferret."

"Running out of insults, aren't we, Potty?"

"I don't need an insult for you. Looking at you, the very structure of yours is insulting enough."

"You…"

"If you move a muscle, I swear, I will hex you into the Underworld, Malfoy," Hermione threatened, pointing her wand at him.

"Stay out of this, Mudblood."

"Come on, Hermione, we better go. I don't want to start my day with Professor Snape punishing us." Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her out the Hall.

Ron followed them with great difficulty. Just before they passed by him, Harry silently thanked Draco and gave him a piece of parchment.

The girls were stunned by Harry's action. They never expected him to take Hermione's hand and lead her out the Hall. They felt anger, annoyance, jealousy, and loathe for Hermione. Their leader, Sandra Jones, gave Hermione's retreating back a spiteful look before walking towards their table. Somehow, in the back of her head, she wanted to do something that will surely ruin Hermione Granger. She just needs more time to plan it out.

--------------------------------------------------

"Class, since it is only a few weeks before our Yule Ball and because of the disastrous dancing skills that you have, the school has decided to have all of you participate in a special dance lesson. It will be held at the Great Hall every after lunch. Attendance is mandatory. We wouldn't want any of you stepping on the feet of our guests. Especially not the guests that are to arrive on the said day. Now, a week before the Ball, you are all allowed to go to Hogsmeade to purchase your clothes. But be informed that no one is allowed to bring anything that they purchased from _Zonko's_ inside the Great Hall when the dance is being held. Since this dance will involve all of the students at Hogwarts, you will find that we will have a hard time teaching everyone to dance on such short time, so, the staff has assigned students that will help in teaching. The following names that will be announced, please step forward," Professor McGonagall announced inside the Great Hall.

They just came back from their Herbology Class when Professor McGonagall asked all of them to come inside the Hall for an important meeting. Most of the students were from fourth to seventh year. The first years were still having classes and couldn't be disturbed. All the members of the staff were present at the Hall, except for the Headmaster. Harry realized that maybe they had asked the ghosts to teach in their classes that's why all of them were here.

Professor McGonagall came back up front holding a roll of parchment and opened it. She quickly scanned it before looking at the teachers behind. She gave Professor Flitwick a nod and he stood up at the far left.

"For the Ravenclaw House, the following students are to help. Please step forward beside your Head of the House as you hear your name - Miss Padma Patil, Mister Terry Boot, Mister Anthony Goldstein, and Miss Cho Chang."

All four of them stepped up beside Professor Flitwick. Padma looked at Cho with curiosity planted on her eyes; Cho looked at her the same. And then Prof. Sprout stands up beside the four Ravenclaws.

"For the Hufflepuff House, Mister Justin Finch-Fletchley, Miss Hannah Abott, Miss Susan Bones, and Mister Cedric Diggory."

Again, they all stood beside their professor. Next, it was Professor Snape's turn.

"Slytherin will have Miss Pansy Parkinson, Mister Blaise Zabini, Miss Millicent Bulstrode, and Mister Draco Malfoy."

Draco reluctantly stood beside Pansy. He gave the Trio a pleading look before looking back at Pansy's annoying grin.

"Now, for my House, please stand here in middle of the floor, Mister Ronald Weasley, Mister Ginny Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mister Harry Potter."

All four of them stood up in-between the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins. Harry glanced over at Draco who gave him a look of wonder. He looked at Hermione and Ron with the same wonder as Draco. _Why in the world did they chose me to help? I can't even dance. I don't wanna recall having to dance with Parvati and stepping on her feet the whole time. Why was I picked? _

"Listen closely to what I am about to say. All of these students will help each and every one of you, including the first years up to the third years, learn how to dance the coveted dance of the night: waltz. We have chosen these students because of their experience before at their Yule Ball. They are highly gifted and are **responsible**. We are expecting high things from them. Now be warned, all sixteen of you, that you are to teach them a dance that is so vital on that night. Please, do **give justice** to the dance. We expect that a week before the Ball, all of the students here at Hogwarts have full knowledge of the waltz," Prof. McGonagall stated.

The sixteen of them looked at each other with a somewhat different look now that they have gained knowledge as to why Professor McGonagall chose them to help. Harry made a face before looking back at the teachers.

"And before anything else, I would like to tell you sixteen that you will also be assisted by your teachers in teaching the said dance. Plus, your Quidditch History professor and Lady Harriotte will be there to help you as well. For those of you who do not know yet, Lady Harriotte is the daughter of the Duke of Epingworth. Very well then, now that everything's settled, you may all go back to your duties. Remember, schedule for the dance lessons will be posted at your Common Room door. Good afternoon then," Professor McGonagall said before all the teachers left the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to their Gryffindor friends. They started talking about the dance lessons and how they were to teach the students. It was an awfully hard task to fulfill, considering that they only had one single dance to practice on during their fourth year.

"I can't even bloody dance and they expect me to teach it?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, calm down, it's no big deal. I am sure that you will learn soon," Hermione assured him.

"You don't have to be a champion dancer to teach waltz," Ginny said, catching up to the three.

Draco caught up to them and walked side by side with Harry. It was common knowledge now that Draco and Harry were already friends. After his sudden confession to his Slytherin goons right after Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their getaway that morning, it was a somewhat smooth sailing for them to spend time together. Unfortunately, some were not yet able to register that fact. Including Ginny. She gave him a look before going off ahead of them.

"I am never going to get to ask her out," Draco said.

"Sure you can. Just get her to listen to you. Don't worry, we'll talk to her about it. But, right now, I'm more worried about this dance thing. I don't know how to dance," Harry said.

"Sure you do. You danced with Parvati during fourth year, right? You were a champion," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you weren't there to witness how many times I stepped on her feet. I could have killed her, you know."

"Oh, that's ridiculous, silly. Why don't we all meet up at the Room of Requirement, say tonight after dinner, and I'll help you guys to dance. You should come to Draco; I'll invite Ginny."

"Thanks."

"Now, we better go to class, we still have one more before lunch. Oh, and Harry, I'll invite Cedric and Cho too, so don't be so abnormal, alright?"

"Me? When am I abnormal?"

"Just don't get so weird around them."

"Yeah, mate, you freak out when they're around," Ron spoke.

"You know, they're right, Harry. I've noticed that you don't talk much when they're around," Draco said.

"I do talk! I just don't say it out loud."

"Well, that won't work for tonight. You have to talk to them because I might ask Cho to help me teach you how to dance."

"Fine! Whatever you say, Hermione."

Out on the far corner of the Hall, the Twins were talking with Oliver. They had smirks in their faces and a roll of parchment in hand.

"Perfect! This dance lesson will surely help with our plan," Fred said.

"You know what to do, Oliver?" George asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he answered. "I can't believe that I agreed to this."

"I think we should ask help from Harriotte. She can be of great help with this plan," Fred suggested.

"You're right! Oliver, go talk to her about it and meet us at the Astronomy Tower at seven tonight," Fred told him.

"Alright, but just make sure that she won't get in trouble."

"Of course she won't," the Twins said.


	10. Follow the Music

CHAPTER 10- Follow the Music

"You have got to be kidding me, Ron. There is no way that I am going to wear that repulsive thing!" The voice of the youngest Weasley was heard all throughout the Gryffindor Common Room.

The students who were currently inside all looked up from what they were occupied in doing just to see what the entire ruckus was about. They spotted the young female Weasley and her brother Ron having a go at it by the fireplace.

"But, Ginny, this is what Mum had sent for you to wear on the Ball. If you don't want to wear it, then don't! But I will not be the one tell Mum about your dislike for the dress!" retorted the older Weasley.

Both siblings have been going at it for almost thirty minutes since they were both released from their classes. Ron had received a package, earlier that morning, from their Mum. It packaged three different dress robes for him, Fred, and George, while another gown was present, obviously for Ginny. Ron was thankful that this year his dress robes weren't as hideous as before, it kind of looked like the one Harry had before. Ginny, for that matter, was very outraged at the look of her dress.

"I simply cannot believe that Mum sent that thing for me to wear. You have to be mistaken, Ron. That cannot be mine," Ginny shot back.

"I am not making a mistake, Ginny. This is really for you. Look at this note that Mum had sent. This is the proof. Don't blame me for it."

Ginny just slouched down the chair and stared disgustingly at her dress. She couldn't possibly wear that to the Ball. Not while in front of all the students and their guests, especially not in front of a royalty. That would be very embarrassing. She just couldn't take that heap of embarrassment. _But then again, it's not like I have a date or anything._

Just then the Portrait Hole opened and out came Harry and Hermione, both brandishing a pair of parchment. They saw Ginny slouched on the couch and turned to see the gruesome unknown piece of rag left unattended on the living room floor.

"Is that...what I think it is, Ron?" asked Harry.

"That's my supposed dress, Harry, and I clearly don't like it," answered Ginny coldly.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"She is, Harry. Mum sent it this morning, along with Fred, George and my dress robes."

"Well, it's still a few weeks before the actual dance. We still have more time to look for another dress. Cheer up, Gin. Harry and I have to tell you something.

As if like a little girl given her first birthday present, Ginny sat up from her slouched down position and looked straight at the two.

"What's that? Is something the matter?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"No, nothing to be concerned about, Gin. It's just that we all came up with an idea to pull over all the student dance assistants to practice tonight at the Room of Requirement. You know, just to prepare ahead before we actually get into teaching. So, are you in?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Hermione. I'm in!"

"Great! Be there after dinner, alright?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron decided to go ahead to their dormitories while the two girls were talking. All the while chatting about how things would go if ever Ginny sees Draco there at the practice.

"I don't think she'd be too delighted about that, Harry," Ron stated.

"I know what you mean, but as of now, it is all in Hermione's hands what would be happening tonight. She did plan this all. So, there really is nothing that we can do about it."

"Ginny would throw a fit! That I would want to see."

"Very funny, Ron."

And so the two disappeared into their dormitories awaiting the upcoming evening. Unbeknownst to them, nor Hermione, Ginny was very much certain that Draco would be there and she was slightly glad about it. She had been having strange feelings towards Draco since she can remember. Although she still acts a bit rough towards him, inside, Ginny does have a soft spot for the young blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, thank you all for coming here tonight. I know what you guys might be thinking, "we don't know dance that very well so how are we supposed to teach it to others?" That's why we are all here tonight. We will help each other practice for the different dances that will be done at the Ball. Here I have a list of all the dances that will be done that night. I had asked Professor McGonagall about this and she gave me this list. All we have to do now is to practice all of these in time for our first lesson. Is that clear?" Hermione's voice stated throughout the group of Houses in front of her.

"Wait, what if we don't know what kind of dance there is on that list?" asked Ron.

"You're right. What are we going to do about that?" wondered Hermione.

Suddenly, the door to the Room of Requirement opened and in came Professor Oliver and the hooded girl now known as Lady Harriotte. Oliver escorted Harriotte towards the front just beside Hermione. Faces of the students inside the room were obviously painted with shock and bewilderment.

"You should have called us first before engaging into something like this. Professor McGonagall did ask us to assist you in teaching," said Oliver after they reached Hermione.

"Oliver? How did you know about this meeting?" Ron asked rather shocked.

"Of course I heard it from your brothers. Who else would know about all the mischief happening here at this school than the ones who usually cause it? Now, hand me that list there, Hermione. Thank you."

Oliver browsed through the list for a few seconds before showing it to Harriotte. Harry watched as Harriotte carefully looked at the parchment. Somehow, he felt something different towards her. It was like he was so comfortable with her. He cautiously watched as Harriotte pointed at something in the parchment. The movement of her hand was swift yet gentle. Harry couldn't help but smile at this. _I have got to stop this._

"Alright then, now, we will begin immediately. As I have seen in this parchment, there will only be one dance but three different components are taken from it. Number one is the Hesitation Waltz, number two is the American Style Waltz and last is the Standard Waltz. The Hesitation Waltz is actually an arrest on the standing foot for the duration of the full waltz assess, with the moving foot poised in the air or leisurely dragged. The American Style Waltz then involves flouting contact approximately exclusively in several figures, contrasting to that of the International Standard Waltz which is danced exclusively in closed position. Now then, who knows at least one of these components?" Oliver asked, looking at the faces of the people in front of him.

Everybody seemed to be clueless of what Oliver had just said. None of them raised their hands to acknowledge Oliver's question, not even the ever so smart Hermione. Harry glanced back at Oliver then to Harriotte who suddenly smiled at something or more likely someone. He looked to where Harriotte was looking and found Draco Malfoy looking rather perplexed at everything. Harry then wondered. _What is going on here? Harriotte crushing on Draco? But I thought Oliver was her fiancé? This must be trouble or maybe something else. But what?_

"Well, it seems that no one knows what we are about to do then. Why'd you even start this meeting if you don't know what you will be doing? I told you to ask me for help anytime," Oliver grimaced as he looked at his new students brandishing clueless expressions.

"Oliver, you require not to be like that. That is why we were asked by Professor Dumbledore to assist them and so we are to do it. Knowing that they have no known comprehension as to what they are to be schooling, we must commence with the lessons immediately," the hooded girl finally said, pulling off her cloak to be welcomed with staggered faces from the horde.

All the students were astonished at what they saw. Of course, Harry and the others weren't as shocked as the others now knowing what Harriotte really looked like. But Harry couldn't help but be overwhelmed at the sight of Harriotte. It was true that she very beautiful, incomparable to anyone, but her beauty seems to be more radiant as you look at her closely. Harry smiled at her striking face knowing that he could probably be flustered by now. _It's nothing to be ashamed of. She is beautiful. No one could deny that. Hermione even said that she is Wardsworth's Miss Perfect. _

Oohs and Aahs were heard from the guys of Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. It was understandable that they were very much captured by Harriotte's beauty just like the Gryffindor boys before. But then no verbal reaction was heard from any of the ladies probably because their mouths were agape because of utter shock at the lady behind the hood.

"Well then, before we begin, might I ask you to close your mouths? A mosquito might fly inside anytime soon and that wouldn't look lovely," Oliver said.

With that, the shocked expressions were turned into eager faces. All of them wanting to know who the lady was and what she was doing there.

"This is Lady Harriotte. Do you remember what Professor McGonagall had said awhile ago? About a certain Lady Harriotte helping you guys? Well, she is now standing in front of you. This is Lady Harriotte Henson, the daughter of Duke Henson."

"H-H-Henson? You mean **the **Henson? Duke Edward Henson? England's duke?" asked a very stunned Padma Patil.

"Yes, you are correct, Miss Patil. She is the daughter of the Duke of Epingworth."

"I thought Professor McGonagall was just playing with us when she said that awhile ago. But, how do you know her? Why is she here? What is seriously going on here?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"I don't think we have ample time to discuss that thing for now. Maybe some other time, or you could just ask Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor group, I'm sure they can answer you that immediately. For now, we must begin with the lessons. I received word from Professor McGonagall that practices are to begin by next week, so that means we only have a week for you to learn all of these. Now, find your partner and take your positions by the floor. Hurry now."

As if on cue, pairs from the same Houses took their positions on the floor. Only Cedric and Cho were paired differently. Draco refused to pair up with Pansy and so she was left to be paired up with Blaise because Millicent Bulstrode was no where to be found. Harriotte saw this and took time to look at Draco's lethargic look. Harry carefully watched as Harriotte walked towards Draco, smiling before telling him something. Soon enough, Draco joined them on the floor having Harriotte as his partner. _Something is definitely going on here._

"Alright, now that you are all paired up we shall instigate with the first lesson and that will be the Hesitation Waltz. Since I have no partner I will be the one observing you. Now, let's begin."

An hour had almost passed with most of the pairs struggling to perfect what Oliver had instructed them to do. Harry and Hermione quickly caught up with Oliver's instructions, much to Harry's relief, and soon were already perfecting the form. Cho and Cedric also picked up quickly, as is the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw pairs. Only Ron and Ginny and Blaise and Pansy were having a difficult time getting used to their positions.

"No, no, no, Miss Parkinson. That is not how you do it. You need to sashay not drag yourself. Be weightless. Act like you are floating in mid-air, without a broom that is," Oliver lectured over at the Slytherin pair.

"But this is too difficult! I cannot do this stupid thing! If only Draco was my partner!" shouted Pansy.

All eyes were suddenly focused on Draco who was standing beside Harriotte, looking uninterested at what Pansy had just said.

"It doesn't matter who your partner is. What matters is that you know what you are doing and you're doing it with passion. Even if your partner is the worst dancer or the greatest dancer of all time, as long as you know how to carry yourself then you can do it. Now stop your excuse and get on with it, or else you will be the cause of delay for their bed time."

"But I can't do it! So just leave me alone! To hell with this! I hate waltz!"

"Miss Parkinson, I will not have that kind of tone in this room. If you really think you can't do it then you are a disgrace to this class. Only a despondent would say such a thing."

"No one can do what you are asking them to do! You're torturing us with this! You want us to glide? What are we? Dementors? There is no one who can glide! So just forget about it, Professor!"

"No one, you say? We'll see about that. Harriotte, Draco."

And with that, the pair walked towards the center of the floor. Draco bowed at Harriotte and she graciously curtseyed as him. Then the music began to play. What they saw was clearly unbelievable in their eyes. Harriotte and Draco were gliding in the dance floor. It was unbelievable. Both of them looked like they were dancing in mid-air.

As the music ended, they both bowed at each other and to the people. Applauses were heard all throughout the room. All were astonished to have seen such a magnificent performance.

"Now you tell me that no one can glide after you had just seen that," Oliver finally told Pansy who was at great awe at what she saw.

Pansy just glowered at him and took a spot beside Blaise at the far corner. Oliver then walked towards the group already surrounding the dancing pair. Shock was still evident at their faces.

"Now, now, students, you have seen what they can do. Prove to me then that you can do what they had just done or maybe even better. Are you up for that challenge?" asked Oliver to his eager students.

"Game on!" shouted everyone.

After about a half and hour or so, the Room of Requirement was empty again aside from the attendance of certain Gryffindors, a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, a professor, and a Wardsworth student.

"So, do you care to tell us what all that was about?" asked Hermione to Oliver.

"It's not a wonder, Hermione. Harriotte was bred in high royalty, she knows how to dance," Oliver cheerfully answered, looking lovingly at Harriotte.

"I know that, but, Draco! What about him? It looked as if they had danced that routine a thousand times already."

"That's because they have. I mean, not nearly a thousand, of course. More like a hundred only."

"Huh?" asked the confused bunch of students.

"You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" asked Ginny.

"Draco is Harriotte's cousin. I think it was because Harriotte's mother was of Malfoy descent or something. I really don't know. But, yes, they are related to each other."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Please stop that over-excessive shouting. It will someday damage my eardrums."

"So that's why they seemed to know each other quite well awhile ago," said Ron, looking enlightened about the whole thing.

Harry was silent but it was obvious that he was also shocked at what Oliver had just disclosed to them. _So that's why they acted like that! I thought something was already up with the two of them._

"But, other than that, Lady Harriotte, you were astonishing. You danced very elegantly. You looked like a professional considering the fact that you are still young," commented Cho, looking rather amazed at the young 'princess'.

"Well, dancing is really difficult when you are a beginner, but it gets to be easy once you've learned to relax. You just have to follow the music. Let it penetrate your body and track its flow. You must not oppose it or else you will fail to give righteousness to the song," stated Harriotte, smiling at Cho.

"She's right. That's why the both of them performed very well. Oh, look at the time. I better bring Harriotte back to her quarters. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow. Goodnight. Don't stay up so late. Let's go then," Oliver said, taking Harriotte by the shoulders and guiding her outside.

The rest then parted ways and soon only the four Gryffindors and Draco were seen walking together down the halls. Harry kept nudging Draco to talk to Ginny, but Draco was very much inattentive.

"You know what, Ron and Hermione, I think I forgot something at the Library. Can you come with me to get it? Ginny and Draco, why don't you go on ahead then? We'll be back soon. Bye!" with that they disappeared leaving two odd students stunned.

"Well! Of all the rotten things to do! Leaving me here!" Ginny demanded.

She glanced over at Draco who was still apathetic. He was so quiet and Ginny didn't know what to think of it. She was okay with Draco being friends with them but somehow, she felt uneasy knowing she is alone with him. She knows Draco wouldn't do anything bad to her, and even if he did she could defend herself, but she still feels something weird about the situation.

"Ginny?"

Ginny was awakened from her reverie with what seemed to be Draco's voice. It was different form what she normally heard form him before. The rough and angry voice was replaced with a gentle and somewhat loving tone.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Would you, would you…" Draco uttered.

"Would I what?"

"Wouldyoumindgoingtothedancewithme?"

Ginny was staggered. She couldn't make out what he last said. She was completely clueless as to what the young Malfoy had just asked her.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I don't know what you had just said. Could you repeat that again?"

"Would you mind going to the dance with me?" Draco finally said, avoiding eye contact with the red-head.

Ginny was even more shocked this time. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _Did Draco Malfoy just ask me to the Yule Ball? I must be dreaming._

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked just to be sure.

Malfoy quickly looked up at her face. He nodded eagerly as if his head would come off suddenly.

Ginny took a minute to stay quiet. Only the sound of the pouring rain outside was heard.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But you better not make fun of me and you better look decent," Ginny finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had surrounded them.

"Of course! I promise you that! Thank you!" Malfoy practically shouted at her with joy.

Ginny laughed at this and went ahead of him. Malfoy couldn't contain his joy and started to jump around. His aura remained like that until his figure was nowhere to be seen at the Trio's view.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think we should go to sleep. I'm tired and I still plan on reading something early tomorrow morning. Let's go," Hermione told her two best friends.

They didn't really leave those two alone when they disappeared. They just hid behind a gargoyle statue that was safely placed at the corner of the hallway. They had hoped that something like that would happen once they leave and they were very delighted at the result.

The three of them parted ways at the Common Room saying their goodnights and yawning like mad. Before closing his eyes, Harry glanced at the window beside his bed and smiled. _Looks like things are going pretty well right about now. Don't you think so Mom, Dad?_

And soon, the Boy-Who-Lived was sent into a deep slumber, awaiting the new day ahead.


	11. Attraction

CHAPTER 11- Attraction

It has always been known to many that the Hufflepuff House is the quietest of all the Houses in Hogwarts. Having Gryffindor as its troublesome House, Slytherin as its influential House and Ravenclaw as its smartest House, Hogwarts really didn't have much place for Hufflepuff. But, nevertheless, Hufflepuff still remains to be part of the Hogwarts history, especially when a certain Cedric Diggory once became one of the champions of Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

But even before he became a champion, Cedric had been known for his amazing skills as a Quidditch player and captain. His vast capacity in the sport made him an instant star and attracted in many fans. But his heart was captured only by the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang.

"Good morning there, Cedric. You seem to be in a deep trance," a voice asked from above his head.

Cedric quickly looked up to see the face of his Quidditch Instructor Oliver Wood. Cedric gave him a quick laugh as Oliver sat down beside him, looking up at the sky then back to the students chattering about.

"Not exactly, Professor. I was just thinking about everything that has happened. I just couldn't believe that I had gone from death back up here," Cedric answered evidently.

He was outside the gardens where most students were spending their free time. It was a Sunday; a week had already passed after they first began their secret lessons inside the Room of Requirement. It had been a tough week. Mostly because Pansy kept on acting up every time Draco was paired up with Harriotte. _Lady Harriotte. Just what is it about her that makes her so mysterious? I don't get it. She seems to be like any other girl, but, I just can't stop thinking about her. No, that's not right. I just can't stop thinking about what is it about her. This is so confusing. Plus, she's Oliver's fiancé. Something tells me this year will have more mysteries than ever._

"Hey, are you all right?" Oliver asked Cedric, looking rather confused at his student's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Professor. Nothing out of the ordinary," replied Cedric, quickly brushing off the thoughts he just had.

"Well, that's good. Anyway, you don't have to call me professor outside the class. I mean, I really am not that old. Just call me Oliver, like Harry and the rest does."

"Okay. Hey, where's Lady Harriotte? I would have thought she'd be with you."

"Harriotte? Well, she's somewhere. I really don't know. Usually at Sundays, she goes off alone to have her quiet time. It really doesn't bother me much. I know she can take care of herself. Plus, I'm still a teacher here and I really don't have that much time to look after her. Besides, not everyone knows that she's my fiancé. Not everyone needs to know anyway. Harriotte and I both have agreed on that one. We wouldn't want her to go on public so soon about her engagement. After all, the wedding is not in the near future. All is well in the world when a member of the royal family is not yet announced to be married soon. Peace and quiet is what she wants. Because once it is revealed that she will be married, you'll find this castle with more than just a mob of reporters."

"And I bet that the first reporter we will be seeing would be none other than…"

"Rita Skeeter," both said in unison.

"It's somewhat strange to find out that you two are engaged. I mean, didn't you two disagree about the engagement when you found out about it?"

"Well, I won't deny that we did have a difficult time adjusting with each other when we first met, having such knowledge. Eventually, we got along quiet well, surprisingly that is. You know, Harriotte is that type of girl who you just can't understand wholly. She is very, how should I say this, baffling? Even I, her fiancé of sixteen years, haven't been able to fully uncover her. She remains to be unreadable, and I don't even bother to unravel her mystery anymore. It's probably because I know that once I do, there won't be any fun out of it. It's good that you still don't know everything about each other. It gives that time together a meaning. Use that time as a bridge to get to know each other step by step. Harriotte and I, we both know that sooner or later we would have to reveal to the public our relationship. That's why we are enjoying our time as young people. We explore the world and we don't get bothered by rumors or whatever. We understand each other and that's probably why we rarely get into arguments. But you know, I really don't consider me and Harriotte as a couple. I mean, nothing is really going on between us other than being fiancés. It's kind of weird really. Harriotte and I never even had a kiss or something."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's true, Harriotte and I have been like a couple for almost sixteen years now. You know, since we were still babies and stuff like that. But we have never really discussed our **relationship**. Now that I think about it, Harriotte and I are really not a couple. We've never gone through that boy-girl relationship thingy. Whatever that is. Hahaha!"

_This is confusing me even more than I already am. _Cedric just looked at his laughing professor and kept wondering to himself what exactly was going on. He looked up at the sky and thought to himself what things are about to come their way this year. With the upcoming Yule Ball, the student guests, the 'I-predict-would-be-a-disaster' dance lessons, and then Lady Harriotte. There is just something about her that made her so interesting. And Cedric just wants to figure that out.

He looked at his professor again to find him looking at the group of boys discussing Quidditch plays. He then remembered something and quickly stood up.

"Excuse me, professor, but I have to go on ahead of you. I still have to do something at the Library. You know, homework. Professor Lupin gave us a ton of homework. I don't know why he suddenly turned into a 'professor', if you know what I mean."

"Huh? Oh, sure sure, go on ahead. That reminds me, I still have to prepare for my early morning lesson with the first years tomorrow. Well then, I'll see you around, Cedric. Good luck on your homework then. Bye!" With that, Oliver disappeared through the crowd and soon Cedric was walking towards the direction of the Hogwarts Library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Library was surprisingly empty that day. It consisted of five students reading a rather thick book which Cedric believes to be for Potions homework. He stared at the array of bookshelves in front of him. He sighed realizing that he still has to look around these pile of books in order to find the thing he is looking for. He started for the shelf in the middle.

_This will take me hours! Why did Professor Lupin give us homework about muggle life anyway? It isn't part of the subject after all. So why do we have to do this? This is going to take more than one seating. I don't think I will be able to take lunch._

"Oh, it's you," a feminine voice suddenly said.

Cedric turned towards the source of the voice and found none other than Lady Harriotte smiling down at him. Today, she was not wearing any cloak or hood. She was wearing what seemed to be the Wardsworth uniform. She smiled at him and for an instant, Cedric felt something inside his chest.

"It's you. Cedric, am I right?You're the one from Hufflepuff House, isn't it?" asked Harriotte, giving Cedric a sweet smile.

"Oh, yeah. What are you doing here, uhm, Lady Harriotte?" asked Cedric nervously.

"You can just call me Harriotte. You don't have to address me with the lady thing. It's just too formal. Besides, I think we've spent enough time for you to consider me as a friend, right?"

"Oh…I, uhm, well…I really…"

Just then Harriotte started to giggle. Cedric quickly looked at her and knew right then that she was laughing at him. He just doesn't know why he suddenly stuttered like that. He wasn't like that all the time, but then Harriotte came and, well, he just couldn't explain it.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer that. I understand," said Harriotte, finally calming down.

"Well, no, I do consider you as a friend. I just didn't expect you to notice me," answered Cedric shyly.

"Why wouldn't I notice you? You look absolutely different from any one in the room; I don't think I would ever miss someone like you. And, of course, I have heard of your participation in the Triwizard Tournament, so, there really isn't any wonder that I have known of you. Then again, I don't **know** you at all."

"Likewise. So, what are you doing here?"

"I always spend my time alone cooped up inside the library. I enjoy being surrounded by books. It's not weird, is it?"

"No, not at all. Hermione is just like you. Probably even worse, but it really isn't strange."

"I was raised to be surrounded by the best literature masterpieces all over the world. My father wanted me to love books just like he did. I, for one, didn't hesitate to follow in my father's footstep. I enjoy reading and learning about things. You never know what you will find out once you read a book."

"I know what you mean. I just look at Hermione and I start to think about books."

"That's an exceptionally unusual thought."

"Well, I get my days."

"What about you? What brings you here? I don't think I have seen you here before. Research?"

"Yeah. It's for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's something about muggle life. I'm trying to find a book about it. We have to hand in a 2-parchment essay about it by Tuesday."

"Looks like you're making good progress."

"Very funny. I really have no idea on what to write. I was raised in a magical environment. How am I supposed to know anything about muggle life or whatever that is."

"Well, have you tried asking someone for help?"

"I wanted to ask Harry or Hermione but they seem to be busy with their own homework as well. That's why here I am stuck in the Library to research about it. I'm just not sure if the reference here is enough to form a 2-parchment essay."

"Cedric, are you sure Harry and Hermione are the only ones who know about that?"

"As far as I know, they are the only people who lived in the muggle world. Well, as far as I have heard. I don't know anyone else."

"What about me then?"

"Huh? You?"

"Yes, Mr. Diggory. Me and no one else."

"But…"

"Look, are you forgetting that I am a public figure?"

"You…"

"Cedric, I lived in the muggle world all my life. I know these things."

"I know that. I just didn't…"

"You didn't think that you could ask me?"

"Well, it never really did occur to me."

"Let's forget about that. Why don't we get on with that essay of yours so that you can finish it soon."

"O-Okay."

It took about two hours for Cedric and Harriotte to finish the essay. Harriotte still had to explain every detail to Cedric. Although some of what she had mentioned was familiar to the boy, Cedric still needed a little thorough elaboration for him to find the specific words to write in the parchment. They were about to get out off the Library when Harriotte suddenly remembered something.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asked Cedric as he saw Harriotte walk towards the bookshelf behind them.

"I have to look at something first. You can go on ahead now. It's almost lunch time, I believe," said Harriotte, walking up to the shelf and taking out a book.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll stay here and wait for you. So, what are you looking for?"

Just then, something started to rattle above them. Cedric suddenly felt a realization come to him and was afraid that it might be true. He glanced at Harriotte to check on her. It seemed that it didn't bother her at all. She just continued to browse through the books. _I'm very sure that something is definitely wrong above us; and I am most definitely sure that it will come in less than thirty seconds._

Harriotte suddenly looked up to find books coming her way. She was shocked. She didn't have much time to look for cover. Just then, Cedric grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that he was on top of her, protecting her from the books.

"O-O-Ow! That wasn't pretty. Are you…" Cedric was cut short from his sentence when he saw Harriotte's face just millimeters away from him.

Harriotte stared at Cedric, his face only millimeters apart from her. The situation was clearly uncomfortable. Cedric was covering her by being on top of her; he also had his arm around her waist, causing her to feel slightly uneasy. She didn't know what to think of it. She knew she had to move away but something kept her from doing so. Cedric somehow seemed so warm and gentle.

Cedric couldn't help but stare at Harriotte's face. Knowing that it only took one push and he'd be able to kiss her then made Cedric very nervous. He knew it was improper to think of that, but he just couldn't help it. _This is wrong. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Harriotte is my friend, Oliver if my friend, I shouldn't be thinking about something like this. I have to think straight._

"Uhm, Cedric? Would you mind…" Hariotte finally said.

With that, Cedric immediately stood up and looked away. He didn't want to look at her face anymore for fear of having to think of something bad again. He was mentally kicking himself for what he had imagined. He was definitely going to have to wash his brain.

"Thank you, Cedric."

Cedric finally looked at her and panicked. _Oh, stupid! You didn't even help her up! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You just cannot call yourself a gentleman! Now Harriotte is gonna think otherwise about you! Nice one, Diggory. Very nice!_

"I'm sorry. I should've been quick enough o stop the books from falling."

"You need not worry about that, Cedric. No harm done. Well, it seems that I have no more chance to find what I was looking for in this pile. Might as well look for it some other time."

Harriotte then turned to the pile of books and waved her hand on them. Soon after, the books were placed in order on the shelves where they used to be. Harriotte then waved her hand on the book shelf and soon it turned into a sturdier shelf compared to what it was before.

"Well, shall we go then?"

Cedric was at awe the whole time Harriotte did that. That was the first time he had seen her use magic. Not once did he ever see her show any magical powers within the time they were here at Hogwarts. He was clearly amazed by what she had displayed. But something was troubling him and he decided to ask her that.

"How did you do that? You didn't even use a wand."

"Oh, it was nothing. You did not see anything."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Why? I never asked you for anything."

"Oh, well, fine. If that's the case then alright."

" Alright then, the reason why I didn't use a wand is because we really don't. Wardsworth does teach magic in the use of wands but further studies educate us with the knowledge of using magic without a wand. My parents encouraged me to take that study. I can clearly remember that I was taught privately, my father didn't want anyone to be my classmate. I guess it was because I was very dangerous. You know, before I mastered this power, I had a lot of accidents. You wouldn't believe that I could have done that a few years back. I was a walking disaster. I'm just glad that I was able to control powers like this."

"So, your parents can also do that?"

"Yes, both my parents and my brother too."

"Brother?"

"Yes. Didn't you know? I have an older brother."

"Older brother? I didn't know. Seems like I don't know a lot of things these days."

"Well, his name is Hilton. He's three years older than I am."

"Where did he study?"

"Oh, he's still studying. Something about perfecting his magic, but, he's here too. He's a student at Lexington."

"He is? How come I never saw you together?"

"Hilton's very busy with a lot of things. Even though he's still studying, he still has duties in the family. He's also doing community service. Father asked him to be part of one of our family's biggest charity club, that's why he's usually busy doing work. He is, after all, the heir to our family throne."

"Oh, I see. Now, I have been enlightened."

"You know, Cedric, I have never taken you for a clueless type of guy. I find you more to be of a smart and sophisticated gentleman."

"Well, that's the overstatement of the century. But, thanks. It's an honor to be noticed by a member of the royal family."

"Please, don't continue with that royal family thing. I'm not really much of a fan of that."

"There really is something about you, you know? I find you very interesting."

"Interesting? Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I have a strong feeling that it's a good thing."

The two smiled at each other and walked out of the Library. Somehow, both of them knew that something different was beginning to happen inside of them. But they both know that it's not appropriate and they are ready to keep it from growing any more than it already is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There really is no helping it. We have to find another dress for you. This thing won't do anymore," Hermione said, finally giving the dress a final brush off and setting it down at the table.

"I knew that from the very beginning. There is just no way that that hideous thing will be repaired anymore. Well, I guess I'm going to have to buy a new dress if I plan on looking a least bit decent on that Ball," answered Ginny.

"I bet Mum wore that when she was still young. It's probably what she wore on her first date with Dad," Ron commented.

"That's impossible. How could something that old be able to stand the test of time?" asked a very confused Harry.

"You're forgetting, Harry, that we are the Weasleys. Preservation is our key to life," said Ron.

"Oh, well, at least Ginny doesn't have to wear that."

"But where are we going to get the money to buy you a dress, Gin? You do realize that Mum wouldn't take out a single knut for your dress."

"We'll think of something. Right now we have to worry about our dance lessons starting tomorrow," Hermione started.

"I think everything will be fine, Hermione. We've managed to learn all the dances so far and I'm sure Oliver and Harriotte will be there to assist us."

"Yes, they will, but we can't just expect them to be there all the time, do we? After all, they are busy people too. I'm sure they have far more important things to worry about rather than spending their time guarding us into teaching the students the dances."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't think about it too much, 'Mione. Don't let it get to your head."

"Yeah, Hermione. Something like this shouldn't be taken very hard. We've got it under control."

"You can't take that off of me, can you? These are kids that we are dealing with. Kids from different ages. There are hundreds of them! Plus, Harry's fan club."

"You're right about that part. Harry, what are we going to do about your troublesome fan club? I'm sure things will go out of hand once they enter the room."

"I'll think of something."

"You don't have to think of something, Harry, my boy. We'll take care of your problem for you," Fred Weasley said, walking over to where the group was standing.

"Huh? What? Oh, it's you two."

"You don't look to keen to see us then?" said George, standing right beside the Boy-Who-Lived.

"That's a good friend for you, George," said Fred to his twin.

"What do you intend to do then?" asked Ron.

"Just leave it to us. Before the arrival of the Ball, your fan club will be as behaved as a Fluffy, Harry."

"That I am very afraid," said Harry, giving a worried expression.


	12. Take It As It Is

**ATTENTION TO ALL MY READERS: **Please continue to review my story. I am most definitely sorry that it has taken this long to continue with my chapters. I was a graduating student last school year so it was obvious that I was busy. But I do wish that you will all still give me reviews-be it bad or good. I accept all of it. Thank you very much. Now this is chapter fourteen. It's my longest chapter so far. It's basically leaning on the Oliver/Harriotte relationship and a wee bit of Harry too. Please tell me if you like my Harriotte character.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12- Take It As It Is

"You know, Harriotte, there really is something about that Parkinson girl that really ticks me off," Oliver told Duke Henson's only daughter. It was a late Tuesday morning, at around 10:30, and the 'lovers' were caught up with their discussion about the recent dance classes. They were inside the Great Hall, a number of Oliver's students with them writing an essay Oliver had asked them to. Oliver had asked Professor Dumbledore to have his class inside the Great Hall considering the fact that he had a different style in teaching and Dumbledore gave him the approval right away.

Oliver glanced at his second year students all scattered around the Great Hall tables. He had arranged for them to be in that way as to assure that no one would be able to copy from another one's work. He had been a student at Hogwarts after all and he knew that when it came to essays, the students would do anything just to be able to write something in their parchments.

Harriotte smiled at her fiancé. He was always like this. Of all the years that she had known him, Oliver has not changed one bit. He remained to be the strict and responsible person that he was. Although they were of a four-year age gap, Harriotte and Oliver maintained a healthy friendship. They had always known that they were arranged to be married, but Harriotte and Oliver had never placed into their minds that they were a couple knowing then that they didn't have any relationship other than being fiancés. They knew that their supposed engagement was for convenience and they didn't complain about it. They understood very well what their parents had wanted them to do and they stuck to it.

"You have such an extremely extensive imagination. You are just giving too much attention to what she has been doing," Harriotte said, taking a sip of tea from her cup. This is what they looked: a couple seated in the far corner of the Slytherin table watching the second years busily scribbled down on their parchments, taking a sip out of their tea cups and patiently discussing numerous events that had happened for the past five weeks.

"That's just the point, Harriotte. All she ever did were mistakes. How embarrassing it was to see that the very teacher stepped on the foot of her student while teaching her very own lesson," Oliver retaliated.

"Yes, I understand your view, Oliver, but you do not have to give to much contemplation to it. I am pretty much certain that she will learn from her mistakes soon. Just confer her some time."

"There is no more time left for that girl. Three weeks from now the Ball will take place at this very room and I have no idea what kind of embarrassing thing Parkinson will be doing there. I just hope that she will not embarrass us all to the guests."

"Why are you so apprehensive about what the guests will think? My dear, it is only a Ball."

"Harriotte, you are forgetting that the guests that will be coming are no less than your parents and a number of refined people from all over the world. A member of the royal family such as you is expected to be in his best behavior. Much more now that my parents know that we have guided those sixteen students in teaching, they would expect highly of what we have done; most especially your parents."

"I am sure that my parents would not give much importance to it, but I comprehend what you mean. It is moderately a fatal night. Let us just hope for the best, Oliver. If ever any of them makes a blunder, there actually is nothing that we can do. We cannot even censure our selves for it. After all, whatever their performance might be on that day is not in our control."

Oliver sighed and glanced back at his students. Classes were about to be dismissed and soon it was time for lunch. He stood up and told his students to submit their parchments and to be ready for lunch. Soon after, Oliver had started to see students pilling up outside the Great Hall, waiting for the lunch period to begin. He quickly returned to Harriotte's side and took his cup.

"I heard that your father had arranged a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black regarding Harry," Oliver began. "What are your thoughts about this?"

Harriotte placed her cup down on the table and sighed. She watched as the students began to enter the Great Hall as the signal for lunch had been given. She only saw most of the first years entering and not a single fifth year or sixth year had entered yet.

"My father has his reasons for speaking to Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black. There really is nothing that I have to say regarding that. I have no intention to meddle in his business," she answered blatantly.

"Yes, you do not intend to meddle in, but you cannot deny that you are also curious as to what your father had discussed with the Headmaster and Sirius Black, of course," Oliver stated nonchalantly.

"It seems that my fiancé knows me more than I had thought."

Oliver smiled at her and whisked his wand on the teacups and made all of it disappear in thin air. He stood up and smiled at Harriotte.

"I take pride in being your fiancé, my lady."

He bowed and extended a hand towards her, gesturing her to stand up. Harriotte gave him a plain look before taking his extended hand. As the number of students entering the Great Hall had increased, the couple went their ways to their respective tables for the beginning of lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked through the halls of his school on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room to take a rest. It was only early in the afternoon but his last class had already ended. This is one of the privileges of being in the sixth year.

Harry sighed heavily as he walked. He was so tired form Quidditch practice in the early morning; he didn't even have the chance to take a rest because he had a class after then. He was so bushed. He didn't get to eat much during lunch due to the fact that he was very tired. Now he was on his way to take his rest and no one can stand in his way.

It was a surprise for most students to find Harry alone at such a time. Not a shadow of Ron or Hermione was to be seen. But the people had their own guesses as to where Harry's two best friends were currently occupied. Harry hurried his steps as he was beginning to feel even more tired. He wanted to just sleep the whole night.

As he was about to reach the Portrait of the Fat Lady, he saw a figure walking out of the Portrait Hole. He scrunched up his eyes and looked closely to the figure to find Lady Harriotte slowly walking away from it.

"Harriotte," Harry said, walking towards her as Harriotte stops to look behind her.

Harriotte looked to where the voice came from and found Harry walking towards her. She smiled as he smiled at her. _There is just something about you, Harry, that still entrances me. I don't know what that is, but I am willing to find out soon. _

"Hello, Harry," Harriotte said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Nothing really. I saw you walk out of the Portrait Hole, what were you doing inside?" Harry asked, rather curious to what she had done inside.

"Oh, I had a discussion with Ginny regarding Draco. I found her to be very curious as to what his background was. I was baffled with her questions. She is a very interesting girl."

"Draco? Ah, I guess she is more into him now. After all, they had started going out."

"Going out? I was not informed about that. Well, I guess being his cousin entitles me to look after what he is doing, and, of course, to look after the girls that he is dating."

"You don't have to worry a thing about Ginny. She is a nice girl. Nothing to be worried about."

"Yes, I have learned of that from what Draco had been saying about her. That was why he started acting strange. He talks too much nowadays. I am more worried about what he is able to do rather than Ginny."

"Well, I'm sure Draco will not do anything rational."

"By rational, I mean to say is that he might do something extreme as to propose to her this instant. You might not know this, but Draco is a really very sweet guy. He will do anything to make his loved ones happy. I know that for sure. He loves his mother very much."

"That's good for Ginny then. They won't have much of a problem if Draco will be very nice to her."

"Yes, that is right."

Harry remained silent for a few seconds. He actually didn't know what to say. He was out of words. This was the first time that he was left alone with Harriotte and so he didn't really know what to do. He was quickly scanning his brain for any topic to talk about next. _What do I say?_

"Where are you off to?" he heard her ask, breaking the uneasy silence between the two of them.

"Oh, I was going inside the Common Room to take a rest. I'm pretty much tired for the day," he answered rather shyly.

"I see. Well, please, do not let me keep you from doing so."

"It's okay. It's no bother. I was the one who called after you anyways. Uhm, where are you going then?"

"Nothing in particular. I will just be strolling around the school for a while."

"Oh, then, I won't keep you any longer then. I'll see you later."

"Yes, it was nice catching up with you. I will see you later as well."

Harriotte gave a Harry a simple bow before going in her way. Harry watched as the maiden slowly walked away from him and right then he wondered to himself. _I might as well get it over with. I can take a nap later._

"Harriotte!" Harry called out to her.

Harriotte looked back at Harry. He was running towards her and when he finally caught up he was almost out of breath. Harriotte wondered why Harry ran after her. She stared at his tired face blankly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Is something the matter, Harry? Why did you suddenly run after me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I just wanted to ask if you would mind if I join you for your walk," Harry spoke out.

Harriotte remained silent. She stared at Harry with a blank face making him wonder what she was thinking of. _Oookkkaaayyy, this is getting pretty uneasy right about now. Maybe I should learn how to read people's minds. But then she would've studied occlumency right about now. _

Harry looked at his left then to his right before looking back at Harriotte's face. It was still blank. He wondered how Oliver put up with this. It was hard to read her having such a blank expression. He thought to himself if this was because of having a Malfoy gene or was it just because she studied in a mysterious school.

"Harry," Hariotte finally spoke out.

"Yes?" Harry asked looking at her eyes.

"It would be alright with me if you would join me. The company would make me delighted," she said, smiling at him with obvious cheerfulness.

Harry smiled the biggest smile he could give. Somehow, he felt happy, very happy. He didn't know how to explain it. He just felt happy after hearing Harriotte's answer. He stood up straight and they began walking side by side to wherever it is they are to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, Hermione Granger!" Oliver called after his brightest student of all.

Hermione stopped in the middle of her walk and looked at him. She smiled as he came near her and asked what he wanted from her.

"You have only three weeks left before the Ball. Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that by the end of this week, the teachers are to watch you perform. She, along with the Heads of the Houses, will be watching you perform the dance that you have taught the students. Be prepared. So, I am asking you to talk to your students and get them to shape up by the end of the week. Any embarrassment will cause rage for the teachers, knowing you've already practiced for such a long time. I'm expecting something great from you," Oliver related to her.

"What?! But, isn't that a little too early?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, it has been more than a month since you've started the classes. Of course, Professor McGonagall will be expecting something good by now."

"I know, Professor, but, it's still yet too early. We haven't even…"

"Don't tell me you haven't even perfected a dance."

"Well, it's not exactly like that. It's more like, we haven't finished…"

"Hermione, you do realize that it has been almost two months since you began your classes. Within those two months something is to be expected, at least a good result, maybe not the best, but a good one would be alright. Please, do not tell me that such rubbish is at hand."

"Look, I promise you, we will do whatever it takes to fix things. This afternoon, we will perfect it."

"I will be expecting that. Now, go on ahead. I will see you later."

As Hermione parted ways with Oliver, she couldn't help but think about what he had said. _There is definitely something that we have to do. I cannot let my students, most especially us the teachers, look like a total fool in front of the teachers. We have to fix this as soon as possible. I gotta find Ron and Harry to discuss this with them. Harry must be in the Common Room, Ron, I think, must be with Lavander. I gotta find them._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds were all together in a big bundle that afternoon. It seemed that it was going to rain very hard. Harry looked up at Harriotte's smiling face as she stared up at the sky. _It's not wrong to be in this situation, is it? I mean, we're not doing anything wrong anyway. We're just spending time together-as friends. But why does it seem like a feel something different when I'm with her? What does this mean?_

"You seem to like the sky," Harry commented, not looking away from his companion.

"Yes, I love the sky. It makes me feel at peace," Harriotte replied, smiling even more.

"Would it be a problem if I ask you if we could move along now? You seem to be shivering."

Harriotte looked at Harry after what he had said. She stared at his eyes that resembled his mother's. She looked away when she noticed that he was also staring at her. She didn't want to make the situation very unusual.

"No, not at all. Thank you for thinking about my condition. I did not even notice that I was already shivering. I just enjoyed that view so much."

"I can say that."

They both began to walk again as the rain began to pour. Harriotte began to shiver even more. The wind was actually blowing very strongly inside the halls. Harry frowned as he saw her having a difficult time walking while shivering from the cold wind. He sighed and took off his cloak.

Harriotte was shivering very much. Even though she loved the rain, she had to admit that she wasn't prone to being exposed to cold weathers that much. _Blasted cold wind. _Harriotte suddenly stopped short of her walk when she felt a warm object surround her. She glanced at her shoulder to find a Hogwarts cloak draped around her. Harriotte shifted her gaze to her companion Harry, giving her a questionable look.

"I just couldn't help but feel bad for having you walk all this way knowing that you are shivering so much," he said, sheepishly.

Harriotte smiled at him. Harry then felt his heart beating so fast. He didn't know what was happening. _Something about her smile just makes me feel happy. I don't know what it is. Is this some sort of magic?_

"Harry, is something wrong?" Harriotte suddenly asked.

Harry returned back to reality when he heard her voice. He shook his head and returned back to her side, walking again.

"I never imagined Hogwarts to be this huge. It is magnificent," Harriotte told him.

"Yeah, it's big alright, but I'm sure Wardsworth is just as big. I remember when I first arrived here. The very first day of my class I got lost with Ron. We didn't realize there was a map. Then, we also got lost when the staircase that we were on suddenly shifted, having us pass another way-which led us to something not pretty," Harry related.

"That is unquestionably something I would not want to experience."

"Well, it was fun actually. Sometimes you just have to be in a certain situation to mature."

"My school is very different from this. It is far more, how do I place this, eccentric."

"I think I have heard of that somewhere before."

"Oh, please, that statement was unmistakably out of the line."

"Haha. Don't be mad, Harriotte. I was just kidding."

"You are clearly out of the line then."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd get upset by that."

Harriotte peeked at Harry's apologetic look. She couldn't help but giggle at his face. He looked very apologetic; she was definitely **moved** by him. _He is most categorically dissimilar from all the men that I have come across with. He, forgive me for saying, is sort of cute. How interesting. My family would surely faint if they ever hear me say something as bland as that. _

"I am not irate, Harry. I feel absolutely fine. I take what you had said as a simple joke. There is nothing to be worried about."

"I didn't think you would."

"You see, I love my school just as much as you do yours. Even though many say that it is a very atypical school, I still love it. Wardsworth is, it is not exactly like this-no, not very much like Hogwarts. Wardsworth is indeed more mysterious. I have to admit that. We take pride in our school. It is just the way that we handle things that we are sometimes leveled as mysterious."

"Why? How do you handle things?"

"Ever heard of, oh, I'm sure you have."

"Heard of what?"

"Azkaban Prison."

"Azkaban? Of course, why, what does that have to do with you?"

"Well, a number of people that are in Azkaban now were sent by us-the people of Wardsworth."

"Huh? How did that happen?"

"Our Headmaster and Headmistress believe in what they call **practicality**. It is where we, the students, come face-to-face with reality. Very different from most schools, Wardsworth exercises real life challenges in which as wizards and witches, we step into the real world beyond that of our school. Our Heads believe that we should not just watch from the sidelines, instead, we must take our stand and be in the center of all the happenings. Just like what Oliver once told me, they want us to be in the **center of all the action**."

"So, basically, you go out into the real world as licensed wizards and witches?"

"It is somewhat like that. Although I am seriously denying that we are already licensed wizards and witches while still studying in school. We are just active in the real world. That is why we, I mean they have sent many prisoners inside Azkaban."

"Have **you** sent anyone to Azkaban?"

"Me? Ah, no. I have not sent anyone inside Azkaban Prison. My parents have strict regulations over the use of magic. I simply cannot go off running about without any permission from them. They would certainly throw a fit if ever they found out that I have been outside the campus and fighting off ghastly wizards and witches."

"I agree on them with that. It's dangerous for you to be out alone."

"Are you saying that I am incapable of taking care of myself?"

"Oh, no, not at all, I would never say that. If ever I do, Oliver would hex me into the next millennium."

"Very funny."

"Haha. Well, all I am saying is that you just can't go about alone in situations like those. You are a public figure, most important to England. I am sure that your parents are just worried about you. I am also sure that Oliver would go much against it."

"Oliver, yes, yes, he would certainly go against it."

They were passing by a huge gargoyle statue when two huge looking Slytherins suddenly popped out of no where, eating caramel muffins out of a bag. Harry recognized them to be none other than Crabbe and Goyle. He sniggered and gestured for Harriotte to turn left.

"What was all that about?" Harriotte asked him.

"Nothing. It was not a big deal," Harry said.

"You are one peculiar guy."

He looked at her and watched as she inhaled the scent of flowers that were on display in the middle of the hallway. _When it comes to Oliver she seems to be very distant. Is something wrong between them?_

"Lady Harriotte?"

Harriotte looked at him and gave a weird look.

"Why the sudden 'lady' address?"

"What is really going on between you and Oliver?"

There was a sudden silence between the two. Only the sound of the wind sweeping in the air was heard. The rain was pouring very hard outside and the wind was blowing very strong. Harry watched as Harriotte's hair was being blown by the strong wind. He waited for her to answer. He gazed at her eyes to look for any trace of emotion. He found none. She was as empty as she was before.

"Is there anything wrong with my relationship with Oliver?" she asked.

"Nothing. That's just it, Harriotte, there is nothing. You both don't act like a-a-a couple. You say you're engaged. You say you have known each other since you were born, but where's the real deal there?"

"You are asking me what my relationship with Oliver really is?"

"Yes. I want to know what it is."

"You very well know that my relationship with Oliver is none of anyone's business other than mine and his. I am not saying this to be arrogant. I am just saying what is a fact, yet you choose to ask me this question. Why?"

"Why? I-I-I don't know. I just do."

"Mr. Harry James Potter, I find you to be very scrutinizing. You have noticed the obstruction between me and my beloved fiancé."

"So, you admit that there really is something in-between?"

"Oliver and I were betrothed since then. I have no recollection of how it all began; I just know that we were legitimately engaged in a signed agreement between my grandparents and his. We did not have time to disagree, or more likely, we just did not care to oppose. So, we lived our lives as fiancés. We grew up together, having been trained to live a life as a matrimonial couple. I admit it, Harry, **I am not sure if I am in love with Oliver**."

"Y-y-you don't love him?"

"I love him, Harry. Believe me, I know in my heart that I love Oliver. I am just not particularly sure if I am **in love** with him."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"There is a fine line between love and being in love, Harry. You can say that you love someone, but you cannot just say that you are in love with them that casually."

"I get it, I get it. So, you're saying that you are unsure if you love him in that way or not?"

"It is like that. I do feel that he is at the same state of affairs."

"You mean, Oliver too, doesn't know if he is in love with you or not?"

"I believe so."

"How do you handle this situation then?"

"We just deal with it. What comes, comes in due time. We need not force it to."

Just as Harry was about to say something he heard a familiar voice call his name. He whipped around and saw Hermione running towards them. Her expression was with obvious horror. It was like she had seen a ghost, or in Hermione's terms, a failing mark in her grade.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as she came close to him.

"H-H-Harry, y-y-you have t-t-to come n-n-now. It's an e-e-emergency," she answered, catching up her breath.

"What happened?" Harriotte suddenly asked.

"Oh, so sorry, Harriotte. I didn't notice you were standing there. Anyway, I just received news from Oliver that the Heads of the Houses will be watching a performance from our class this coming Friday! We have to hurry and prepare our students now! We have not much time left. So come on! We have to find Ron and inform the others soon!"

"But, I…"

"It is alright. You had better go on ahead. It seems that this catastrophe is very much needed to be resolved as soon as possible. I will go to Oliver now to discuss this with him. I suppose that he is also concerned that is why he confided with Hermione here. We had better get going as soon as possible."

"Well, if you say that. I'll just see you around then. Bye."

Lady Harriotte bowed a bow of respect to the two retreating Gryffindors. She watched as they continue to talk to each other without glancing back at her. _Those two, could they be? I do not understand this. I must be erroneous. Now, I have to locate Oliver. I have a very strong feeling that he is pacing quite hastily now inside his office._

Harriotte smiled to herself and imagined at what her future husband looked like right about now. She knew that he was probably sweating incessantly by now, thinking of many ways as to how to avoid the impending glitch to come.


	13. Wardrobe Hunting

CHAPTER 13 – Wardrobe Hunting

It was that time of the year when people would suddenly burst out of their room screaming 'OH MY GOODNESS! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!' Actually, this pertains more to the girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was only a week left before the Yule Ball and the girls have already became frenetic. Hermione, for that matter, was nonetheless dispassionate at the current situation. She was inside the Common Room reading a book. She was really annoyed at the noise that the girls around her were making. _What's so important about what you have to wear anyway? It's only for one night. There's no need to get all worked up about it._

Ginny, who was seated just across Hermione, watched as her best girl friend looked annoyingly at the anxious girls surrounding the room. _She looks rather pissed, probably because she can't read her book in peace. But I can't argue with these girls, I have the same situation such as them I still don't have anything to wear. Tomorrow, we have to leave for Hogsmeade yet I still don't have any money to purchase a dress. What am I going to do?_ Ginny's gaze shifted back to Hermione as she heard her sigh a heavy sigh of exasperation. She sighed too and sat up straight.

"So you wanna go outside now?" Ginny asked the bothered Hermione.

"Good! I thought you'd never asked!" Hermione answered and stood up.

Outside, they saw a bunch of students all chattering about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade and the Yule Ball. Most girls were discussing about what they were going to buy and what make-up they were going to put on, and some even discussed about their dates.

"Now look at this, Ginny, everyone's all worked up about this! What's so important about it anyway? It's only a Ball!" Hermione almost shouted at her.

"Hermione, you can't deny the fact that everyone thinks that this is important for their teenage life. Besides, didn't you hear? **Harriotte's parents** are supposed to come that day. You know the duke and the duchess. So there's no wonder everyone is getting all excited. Plus, I heard that some really important people are to arrive too," Ginny stated at her.

"What? I never heard of that."

"Well, it was supposed to be a secret."

"That must be why Oliver was so worried about those dance lessons."

"Well, we couldn't argue with him. Those children were a little bit rough on their performance. I can never forget the sight of Professor McGonagall screaming her lungs out because the first and second years all fell down on the first routine."

"Yeah, there was no arguing there. Good thing she understood that they were only first and second years. All in all, it wasn't that bad."

"Only a few days left before we finally see the outcome of our hard work."

"Yeah, I just hope it wouldn't be a disaster."

Just then, two rugged looking boys came out of nowhere and walked side by side with the two. It was Harry and Ron, back from their Quidditch Team meeting. They continued to converse with the girls regarding the upcoming Ball and Hogsmeade trip and how Ginny still has no money to buy a dress. Then, Ron opened the topic about Harriotte's sudden disappearance.

"Did you notice that she wasn't in the performance with the teachers?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and she wasn't at breakfast or any meal time the next day too; not even in the next couple of days. She was no where in sight. I wonder what could have happened," Hermione wondered.

"Did you boys try asking Oliver?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, we did, but he just kept avoiding the subject," Harry answered.

"Maybe they had a fight."

"Could be, but I had never taken Harriotte and Oliver to have problems," Ron commented.

**'**_**I am not sure if I am in love with him.' **__That was what she told me before. Is it because of that that's why she suddenly went missing?_

"Harry? Harry? Hello, Harry, are you still with us?" Harry was shaken out of his thoughts with the voice of Hermione.

"Oh! Uhm, sorry, I was just thinking of something. Why is there anything wrong?"

"Look! It's Hedwig coming!"

Harry looked up to where Hermione was pointing and saw his white owl flying towards him, a parchment visible with him. Harry extended his arm towards Hedwig indicating him to land there. He smiled as his owl landed on his arm and he took hold of the parchment she was brandishing on his beak. He gave her a cracker and she flew away into the daylight. Harry slowly opened the roll of parchment and quickly scanned through it.

"Who's it from, Harry?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"It's from Harriotte," he said plainly.

The other three looked at each other with curiosity planted on their faces. They waited as Harry continued to read through the parchment. His face not changing from its normal state.

"It's a note inviting us to join her tomorrow for lunch inside her room. It says right here that Hermione and Ginny are requested to be at attendance, if possible," Harry said. He rolled the parchment close and slipped it inside his pocket. He looked back at his friends to see their confused faces.

"Tomorrow? But tomorrow's the trip to Hogsmeade. Why tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know either. She just wrote there that it will be for tomorrow. So what do you guys think? Are you coming?" Harry asked them.

"Well, since I don't have anything to buy at Hogsmeade I guess I'll come. I hear she has great taste in food. You know, those fancy stuff are a must-try," Ron commented.

"You always think about food, Ron," Hermione.

"Like I said, I'm a growing boy. Besides, I really don't have any business going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I have my dress robes. I don't need to go there."

"But what about Ginny?"

"I guess I'll just go. I don't have any money to buy a dress anyway. I'll just have to wear what Mum has sent me, even though I know I'm going to be hiding under a hole for a very long time."

"And Hermione?"

"Oh, I'll go. I don't think I'll find a decent dress anyway. I'll just wear one from my closet. I think I had brought a dress or two."

"Okay then, it's settled. We are going to Harriotte's lunch tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked out of the Portrait Hall just after the horde of giggling girls stepped out of the school. She didn't want to be around them much more than she already had yesterday. _Once is enough._

She walked silently through the hall and silently hummed a tune. It may not show that much but she was really excited about the Ball. Partly because she would get to see important people in the wizardring world and partly because her date was Harry. She smiled inwardly as she remembered how he had asked her. _Sometimes Harry can be so cute. _She stopped after realizing what she had just thought off. _What am I saying? Wait, I know I like Harry but…do I like him more than just a friend really? I mean, I've spoken to Ginny about this just two nights ago and she had said that I was probably in love with Harry, but I don't know. Is this really love? What is love anyway? This is getting ridiculous! I'm actually confused!_

"Hermione."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a voice call her. She looked far from her place and saw Harry standing there waving at her. _Great, just what I needed. More confusion coming right up! It's not that I don't want to see Harry; I just wasn't expecting him to appear right in front of me all of a sudden. I just gotta shake this off._

She walked up to him and smiled as he looked at her with a cheerful smile. It has been a long time since she had a regular conversation with him. They were very busy for the past weeks. She was busy studying while he was busy with Quidditch practices. They rarely had a chance to chat unless it was on meal times or when they had dance lessons. Even then they didn't talk much.

"Hey, Harry. Where's Ron?" she asked.

"He went to the kitchens. He said he wanted a pastry."

"He always thinks about food, doesn't he?"

"We really can't do anything about that."

"Well, shall we head first?"

"Yeah, he said he'll just follow; so did Ginny. She said she had to go check on her brother just to make sure he doesn't torture Dobby."

"Let's go then. We wouldn't want Harriotte to be the one to wait for us."

So they walked side by side towards Harriotte's quarters. It was a long walk from the Gryffindor Common Room. Professor Dumbledore had given Lady Harriotte a room near Oliver's, obviously for convenience.

"Hey, Hermione, what have you been up to these days?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"Hmm? Well, I've been busy studying for the exams coming."

"Exams? 'Mione, that's months away."

"You can never be too ready, Harry."

"Whatever you say, 'Mione."

"What about you then? Where have you been?"

"I've been busy with Quidditch and I usually have a chat or two with Professor Dumbledore regarding the upcoming Ball. He talked to me about the people that are to arrive and how I am to address them. He said I needed to be prepared for any surprises to come."

"Oh, I see. Looks like this Ball is way more important than the last time."

"Yeah, it seems like that. I'm more concerned about meeting Harriotte's parents."

"Huh? How come?"

"I have been told by Professor Dumbledore that Harriotte's parents are going to be the guest of honor that night and they are supposed to be part of the Ministry dynasty. I don't know what that means exactly but he said that the duke might test my skills. He is a known critic after all. Plus, I head he is really **very hard** on his children especially when it came to magic training."

"And where did you hear that?"

"Oh, I heard it from Harriotte. I usually talk to her when I get the chance. We talk at least once in a while."

"Harriotte? You talk to her once in a while? I don't understand, I thought she was missing."

"Uh, yeah, she was. What I meant is that I get to owl her. Her owl is a friend of Hedwig's. But, don't get me wrong, I don't know where she had been spending her time. All I get to see is her owl Henry."

"I see."

They continued to walk in silence once again. Hermione was really bothered having heard that Harry was in touch with Harriotte without their knowledge. She didn't even know that they were that close. She didn't even know that they talked. _I know I have no right to say something like that. I mean, it's not that it's wrong for Harry to be close to Harriotte, but why am I feeling this way? Am I jealous?_

"Harry?" Hermione said, breaking the still silence between them.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Do you like Harriotte?"

"Oh, yeah! She's great! She's very nice and very understanding. She tells me a lot of great stories."

"So, you **do** like her."

"Yeah. I mean… Wait. Are we talking on the same zone here, 'Mione?"

"What do you mean? All I asked is if you like her."

"Wait, what I meant was I like Harriotte because I like her. As in I like her as my **friend** and no more than that."

Hermione remained silent and just stared at Harry's face. She tried to register inside her brain what Harry had just said. _A friend, Hermione Granger! He just thinks of her as a friend!_

"Besides, she's already engaged to Oliver, so I **can't really do anything** about that." Harry suddenly blurted out.

"Wait a second! So you do like her then?!" Hermione suddenly asked, her tone a little bit higher.

Harry stopped walking and turned around to look at one of his best friends. He stared at her for almost a minute. He stared into her eyes searching for any trace of a joke on what she had just said. He placed his hands inside his pants pockets and sighed.

"Hermione, okay, I'll admit it, I do like her-like her in a sense that I might have feelings for her. But take note of what I said, 'Mione, I **might** have feelings for her. I am not very sure if I really do."

"So, it's just like that then?"

"You know, 'Mione, I may not be certain about how I feel about her, but I know I am certain about something and I am willing to shout it out into the world."

"What is that?"

Harry turned away from her and started to walk away. Hermione watched her best friend in shock as the distance between them grew longer and longer. She drew her breath and ran after him. Harry noticed it and started running, all the while laughing at the whole situation. _It's not yet time, Hermione. Not yet. Just a little more time. Please let me have that. For now, let's enjoy it like this._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What are you doing here?!" Ron screamed at Draco's face as he saw him walk out of Harriotte's bedroom.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Draco asked, equally raising his voice.

"You heard me! What are you doing inside her room?!" Ron screamed a little more.

"What's wrong if I am in her room anyway?!" Draco screamed a little more.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Cedric and Cho just stared at the two. They wondered if they were really having an argument or just playing around. They created a speculation that Ron might have forgotten that Draco is Harriotte's cousin that's why he had such a sudden outburst at seeing him come out of her room. Out of boredom of the scene, Cedric looked away from the two and looked at Harry.

"So, you guys got a letter too?" Cedric asked Harry, waking him from his reverie.

"Yeah, just yesterday. Do you know what she wants us here for?" Harry answered and asked.

"Nope, I don't got a clue, neither does Cho."

"Yeah, same goes for us. I wonder what she got planned for us. She had us taken away from Hogsmeade after all," Hermione said.

"It must be important," Cho commented.

"She's my cousin! What's the problem with that?!" Draco continued to burst.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. Sorry, mate," Ron calmly stated.

Draco just sighed heavily and walked towards the chair near the fireplace. He sighed even more and slouched down. He motioned for the others to sit down and they all followed suit. A couple of minutes passed and Harriotte came out of her bedroom wearing a Hogwarts uniform. They all stared at her, except for Draco, in awe, not shifting their gaze from her. She looked at them with a plain look and motioned for them to join her on the next room. They all stood up and followed her.

Inside the room next to her bedroom was a sort of dining area of her whole room. It had a huge beautifully furnished English dining table with chairs and a couple of potted plants surrounding the room. It had three big windows and two large paintings hanging on both ends of the room. There were plenty of candles around, obviously for aromatherapy.

Harriotte sat down on the chair at the far left. She motioned for them to sit down. They all took the seat nearest to them. Draco, for one, took the seat nearest to Harriotte and left a chair unattended, probably for someone else when he/she arrives. Harriotte smiled at them and distributed some tea.

"I believe you are all wondering why I have summoned you here today. All of you except for my cousin here, that is," Harriotte began.

"That's no surprise," Ginny answered.

"Shall we discuss that over lunch then?" Suddenly, a wide spread of delicacies appeared in the table. Ron felt very glad about it. He was almost drooling until Harry nudged him back. Hermione was at complete awe at what she had seen. Only in cookbooks and magazines did she see those foods. She was also at awe at how they could have simply appeared even without Harriotte flicking a wand. She felt something about her-something very strong.

"Well, you may begin eating now," Harriotte motioned, so everyone began to eat.

"Now would you tell us why we are here?" Cedric asked in between bites.

"I asked you all here today because I have heard of Ginny's problem here, and Hermione and Cho too, if I am correct. You are of need of a gown for next week's Ball, am I right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Cho asked.

"You need not know about that. After lunch I shall help you with that problem of yours."

After lunch the dishes suddenly disappeared out of thin air, causing even more commotion on Ron's side. He had verbal comments about how amazed he was about it. Ginny kept on hitting her face with her hand out of total embarrassment for her brother. The group just smiled at her and told her it was okay, she didn't need to feel embarrassed because they were used to Ron being that way.

As they left the room, they continued to follow Harriotte inside another room. Inside, it was very dark. Harry and the rest had a hard time seeing through the dark until Harriotte silently uttered 'Lumos' and the group was finally able to see through the room. As they began to register what was before them, the group's jaws were already dropped. In front of them was a closet room, literally. A room full of different gowns and dress robes. Not only that, it was also full of shoes and different hats and masks. All of them couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Draco stood beside Harriotte, smiling at the faces of his friends. He wasn't surprised at what was before him for the reason that he has seen it before, and too many times for that matter. He watched with Harriotte as their faces turned from awe to wonder to amazement and soon, to confusion. Draco chuckled.

"You could actually close your mouths right about now, you know," Draco commented.

The group was finally shaken out of their reverie when they heard Draco's voice. They all looked to where the cousins were standing and saw them standing right in front of a locked closet. It was the only closet in the room that wasn't in the open. It was strongly protected with a magical lock and the group wondered what it could be protecting.

"Now that you're all calmed down, listen to me. This is Harriotte's closet-"

"Wait! Did you just say her closet?!" Ginny asked aghast.

"Yes, that's right. This **room** is Harriotte's closet."

"You have got to be kidding," Hermione said.

"Actually, I'm very serious. Why? Is that such a surprise?"

"Yes! No! I mean, what did you think we were supposed to think of this?" asked Ron.

"I don't have anything in mind."

"Sorry, Draco, so, what is this about her closet?" Harry said, changing the subject.

"As I was saying, this is her personal closet, at least **one** of her closets; and this is where everything will begin. Harriotte?"

"Yes, thank you, Draco. As Draco had said, this is my closet and from here you may choose any dress you want, girls. Anything in the racks, you may take it. Whatever you may find to have a liking, you may have it. It's yours to keep," Harriotte declared at the stunned group.

"Are you-are you serious?" Hermione choked out.

"Yes, Hermione, I am very much serious about what I had said."

"But, all these, they belong to you! We can't possibly just take them away!" Ginny spitted out.

"It would not matter. There are plenty of dresses here. I do not think that I would miss any of them."

"Are you sure about that?" Cho asked politely.

Harriotte just smiled and motioned for them to pick from the racks. The girls began to browse through the whole collection. They giggled and talked about the different clothes hanging. The boys all sighed and just stood on their positions. They didn't know what their use was on being there. Harriotte noticed it and approached them.

"Well, shall we get on with you boys then?" she declared to them.

They all looked at her in disbelief. She smiled a sweet smile at them and motioned for them to follow her. They walked across the room to where the male dress robes were. Harriotte smiled at them even more.

"So now it is your turn to choose your clothes. This part of the closet belongs to my brother. He does not need any dress robes from this stack. He already had one shipped from Paris. You may choose any from this too. But I wonder if you have the same taste as my brother's," Harriotte told them cheerfully.

"But, Harriotte, are you sure about this? I mean, is your brother alright with this?" Cedric asked.

"Hilton's alright with it. He doesn't mind. He has word a lot of dress robes and tuxes before. He won't miss any of those if you take them," Draco answered for her.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen your brother; or I have seen him and I just didn't know it was him," Ron said.

"You haven't seen him, Ron. Hilton's very busy with a lot of things. He's usually kept up inside his room," Draco answered again.

"So, you may begin choosing your clothes now. I will just go over to the girls," Harriotte interrupted.

The boys began to browse through the stack. They couldn't believe what was before them. Designer clothes from Paris, Milan, New York, Turkey, and what else-it all seemed like a dream. The girls felt the same too. Harriotte's gowns were delicately made and were from designers all over the world. Harriotte told them that most of the gowns were gifts and that she didn't buy them. She said she wasn't very fond of expensive gowns, but sometimes she pampers herself at least once in a while.

"Good, now you have chosen your clothes. I hope you like them," Harriote said as the grouped formed a line in front of her and Draco.

"Thanks for the clothes, Harriote. They're so beautiful! Now I don't have to worry about having nothing to wear anymore. I'm really very grateful to you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, they're wonderful! There are so many gowns, we really had a hard time picking," Hermione commented.

"Why do you have this many gowns?" Cedric asked.

"I attend gatherings most of the time. Those gatherings are for charities, fancy invitations, birthday parties for important people-just about anything. That is why I am in need of plenty of dresses. But I haven't gotten to wear all of those. There are so many, I don't think I can handle it all," Harriotte related.

"It's no wonder. Hey, Draco, what about you?" Harry asked.

"Hell, no. I don't need any dress robes from here. I got my own back at my room," Draco said.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I just came for the show. Harriotte asked me to come and assist her."

"Wouldn't Crabbe and Goyle look for you at Hogsmeade?"

"No, not if they found food. Besides, those two just follow me all around. If I'm not there, they can take care of themselves. They just hang around too often that I'm starting to get sick of them."

"When are you going to tell them about your current situation anyway?"

"I don't think I will ever. They will just find out about it themselves. Besides, I've already spent time with you guys in public. Most people know about it already. Those two are just so clueless."

"I guess you're right. So, Harriotte, what next?"

"I want you to pick out your shoes. Please follow Draco over there. He will show you what choices you have."

The group followed Draco to the other side of the room. Harriotte watched as they walked and the left the room. She walked silently to her living room chair and sat down. She sighed heavily and stared at the door to her room. _He has not come to visit me for three weeks now. I wonder what was wrong. Is he mad at me? Have I done anything wrong? _

She stood up and walked towards the window. She watched as the trickle of snow fell from the sky. The school was filled with white puff as the snow started to build up. The flowers have all wilted and the birds were all cooped up inside the owlery. Harriotte sighed even more. _Why am I suddenly feeling like this? Is it because the absence is just too new for me? Was I used to having him there that his sudden disappearance just pains me?_

"Harriotte?" Draco's voice called out to his cousin.

He walked towards. He looked at her face. He shifted his gaze to where she was looking. Somehow, Draco knew what she was thinking. Even though he was not with her all the time, Draco loved Harriotte more than any of their cousins. She was the one who showed him kindness from the very start. She took care of him when he was being tormented by his father. Draco felt very in-dept to her and that's why promised to himself that he would take care of her.

"Cuz, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I do not know either."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I tried to look for him and owl him but he seems to be very busy. I did not want to disturb him."

"That's why you locked yourself up here?"

"I did not have any place to go."

"You could've asked me to escort you. You know I would gladly do it."

"That is not the point, Draco. You know that."

"Yes, yes, I do."

"This is the first time that he has not visited me for a long while. During school days before he would usually owl me. I do not understand anything at all, Cuz."

"Just give him some time, Harriotte. I'm sure that he'll come around soon. For now, we have to think about…"

"I know, Draco. I know. I received a letter from the National Office yesterday. Father has confirmed his visit with Mother. He has mentioned a conversation with the Hogwarts Headmaster and Sirius Black. I have a strong feeling that he will create a scene that night."

"Well, I suppose **he** is ready to face Uncle Edward."

"Is he really?"

Draco gave a sharp look at his cousin. He knew what she meant. Edward Henson was not one to mess with. He was a very strict public servant and father. He treats his children like they were in military camp. He was very hard on them. Arranged marriage was just part of the things he so mostly agrees upon regarding his children's lives.

"Hey! Where did you two go?" Draco heard the familiar voice of Ron.

"We are just here. What's the problem?" he asked, coming out of the shadows.

"There you are. Oh! And Harriotte's with you. We just finished picking out the shoes. The girls are all giggly inside so you better get back. I think us guys are finished here so I guess we'll go on ahead. The rest of the school might get back any time soon and I'm hungry again. We'll go on ahead, is that okay?"

"It would be fine. I still have to talk to the girls," Harriotte told him.

"Then, we'll go now. Hey, Harry! Cedric!"

Harry and Cedric came out and said their thanks to Harriotte. The three waved goodbye at her and disappeared through the door. Draco said he would just wait there for a while. He wasn't to keen on seeing the other students yet so he just asked if he could hang out inside Harriott's room for a while. Harriotte, of course, complied.

"Hello, ladies. Have you all found your clothes?" Harriotte asked as she entered the closet room.

"Yes, you have wonderful shoes too!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The guys have already left. They are finished with their clothes hunting, but you girls are not yet done."

"Huh?" the three girls wondered out loud.

Harriotte went to the locked closet and took out a very unusual looking key. She inserted the key into the lock hole and turned it gently. The lock suddenly released and the magical aura surrounding it suddenly disappeared. The girls were flabbergasted. Harriotte opened the closet door and asked the girls to join her.

When the three came into close view at what was inside the closet they were all in awe. Inside the locked closet was a collection of jewelries. From diamonds to sapphires to rubies, all were inside. It was as if they had landed themselves inside a diamond mine. It was indeed a girl's dream come true.

"Now you know why there was a protective lock here. This closet holds our family jewels-at least part of our family jewels that were given to me by my mother. I needed to lock it to make sure that no one gets to realize that such thing is inside. This was shipped secretly here at Hogwarts. Father insisted that I choose from this collection what I will be using for the Yule Ball. As you can see, there are plenty of choices to choose from. This is our English collection. Now, pick anything you would want and I will let you borrow it. I am sorry that I cannot give them to you. These jewels are part of our family history," Harriotte related to them.

The girls remained silent for a while. They tried to sink in what Harriotte had just told them. _Is this for real? These are priceless jewels from all over Europe and she is lending us these for the Yule Ball?_

"Harriotte, this is too much. You have already lent us these amazing clothes and shoes. You don't need to go this far," Hermione said.

"Yeah. We really don't need jewelry anyway. So, thanks. The clothes are really too much already. We wouldn't want to abuse your kindness," Ginny followed.

"We are really grateful for all your help and we know when we need to stop. Thanks for the offer, Harriote, but that is really too much already," Cho concluded after the two.

"You do not understand, girls. The Yule Ball is not just a celebration, but also a test to see who was in participation at the Final Battle. My father is a very strict person. He would suck out everything at you. Please understand that I want you all to be able to give him a good impression, but not that I am asking you to pretend in front of him. I just want him to see that you are all worthy of his respect."

"Your father, Harriotte, I have heard about him. His name has been carried on for a long time in the magical world. He is known to be 'The Tough Tyrant.' I heard that he had sent a lot of rule-breakers to Azkaban," Hermione related.

"Yes, yes, that is my father. So, you understand now why I want you all to look presentable? My mother had also suggested that I lend you these jewels and clothes so that Father's view towards you will be on a better track. Father thinks highly of people who have taste. It doe not mean that he prefers reach and snobby people, he just gives importance to presentation."

"Yes, we understand, and thank you, Harriotte. Thanks for thinking about us."

"It is not a problem. I am glad to be of help. Now, shall we get on with this then?"

Soon, the girls have picked their choice of jewelry depending on what they were to wear. Harriotte had suggested that they join her on the day of the Ball so that she can have her personal stylist help them too. The girls gladly accepted and soon they were walking towards their dormitories as they await for the next few days to pass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! **


	14. A Date

CHAPTER 14 – A Date?!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This story is set on the 21st century and I have involved some famous British monarchs here only as an accessory. Just to make the story more fun! Some given names too are real but some are not. Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my shoe?!" screamed a Hufflepuff girl as she ran through the hallways of Hogwarts.

It was the day everyone had been waiting nervously for. The Ball has finally arrived. Everyone was getting all frantic about every possible thing that came their way. They just couldn't sit down and calm themselves even for a second. Unlike Hermione, most of the girls were all worked up about the night to come. _They couldn't just sit down and breathe even for a second. I have to escape this place._

Hermione walked away from all the chaos and ran towards the nearest quiet place she could find - which was the library, as usual. _At least they haven't dominated this place yet. I'm going to stay here for a while until I have to meet up with Ginny and Cho to go to Harriotte's room at 4._

Hermione suddenly looked towards her left and saw Harry walking. He seemed to be looking around for something. Hermione stood up from her seat and walked towards the exit to Harry. Harry looked up at the figure approaching him and smiled to see the face of Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Hiding from girls?" Harry tried to sound childish.

"Oh, I forgot about them for quite some time now. How are they?" Hermione jokingly asked.

"Very funny, Hermione; but just to answer your question, they're fine - more so than not. I'm betting that you are here because you're hiding from the giggling girls, are you not?"

"You're right. I still have time to kill until I meet up with Cho and Ginny."

Harry and Hermione started to walk together. They really didn't have any place to go; they just wanted to take a walk. Harry sniffed the fresh air that surrounded the garden as they passed by it. All the while, the people they passed by were busy discussing about what they were going to wear or who their dates were.

"You're getting along fine with Cho, as I can see," Harry said.

"Yeah, she's really nice and not like the girly image that I had imagined," Hermione answered.

"I'm glad you're getting along with her. Someday, you might even go shopping together."

"Very funny, Harry Potter. Your dry sense of humor is really making me laugh. Now, you tell me, how are you and Cho?"

"We're fine, oh, yeah! Everything about us is just peachy!"

"Again, your dry sense of humor is killing me, Harry. Didn't I tell you to talk to her?"

"Look, 'Mione, I just don't think that we need to do this soon. Cho is still cherishing her time with Cedric after having lost him for a year and I do not intend to interrupt with that."

"Harry, you will not interrupt anything. All you are going to do is talk to Cho and clear things out with her. I'm sure Cedric will be happy to give you two that time."

"You always know how to reason out, do you?"

"Why do you think I'm still your best friend?"

Harry smiled and caught a glimpse at the hint of silver around Hermione's neck. He pointed at it and smiled at her. Hermione smiled too and the two continued their walk in silence until Hermione spoke out.

"How's Harriotte?" she asked bluntly.

"Why are you asking me that question?" Harry asked back, looking at her.

"Well, I just thought maybe you had news about her."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You are constant mail buddies, right?"

"Mail buddies?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"I know, I know. No need to get aggravated about it. Well, she's alright, I guess."

"Ooh, how elaborate. Fine, I won't ask anymore. Hey, did you hear? Her brother Hilton's finally showing his face tonight."

"I'm quite surprised myself when I got the news. I heard from some people from Lexington that Hilton Henson has always been the distant person. He refuses to be part of a big crowd and only busies himself alone. They say that he is taking his position as the next head of their family very seriously."

"It's no surprise. Having to take over such a big and powerful family is an immense task. I'm sure Hilton Henson is very much nervous about his future job."

"But don't you think it's strange that Harriotte has never fully mentioned about her brother? I mean, we found out about her having a brother from Draco really."

"Probably they don't get along or something."

"You really believe that's the reason?"

"No, but what do I know? Anyway, Harriotte is probably just protecting her brother from all the chatter boxes here. After all, he is a busy man and having to hear such obnoxious rumors about him might cause him to loose his concentration. It is a proven fact."

"Probably. Hey, are you prepared for the Ball tonight?"

"Speaking of tonight, Harry, have you already announced to your fan club about me being your date for tonight?"

"Very funny, really, Hermione."

"It's plain, dry sense of humor, Harry. I'm being sarcastic here."

"Yeah, well, you're really awful at it."

"Just what do I know about comedy? Ron is usually the one being comedic among us."

"Ron? Yeah, where is that guy anyway?"

"I think he's with Draco discussing dancing matters for tonight?"

"He's really very protective of Ginny even though he doesn't admit it, is he?"

"He's a big brother - it comes naturally."

"Plus, he's getting along very well with Draco. It's something that I had never imagined in my entire life to happen."

"I'm just happy that things are turning out great this year. We've made plenty of new friends and we have great teachers who have toned down their temperamental attitudes. Plus, we don't have to worry about dying by just walking out of the doorway."

"You're very interesting, Hermione. I never noticed how much you have loosened up."

"Loosened up? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, you don't actually read all day long like you used to. You don't even nag me and Ron nowadays."

"Ah, that. Well, I get what you mean. I guess I have taken a liking to what is right and normal in this world. I won't contradict reality anymore."

_Contradict reality? That's a good notion. I can actually relate to what she is saying._

"How do you think this night will turn out, Harry?" asked Hermione, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Well, I really don't have a clue in mind. I'm too busy wishing that something bad will not happen," he answered.

"Same here. I'm still hoping for a miracle. Can you imagine what kind of look would sprout in the faces of our professors and honored guests when they see our dance routine fall into shambles?"

"I can't even forget the look on Professor McGonagall's face yet!"

"I don't think anyone would be able to erase that from their memory!"

Harry and Hermione laughed and talked as they continued to walk. They reached the Great Hall and stopped just in front of it as they saw Harry's fan club inside. They quietly snuck away and laughed out loud as they walked farther away from them. They reached the path towards the Prefect's bathroom where Harry was able to divulge the secret of the egg, Hermione stopped.

"It's 3:30, I have to go and find Ginny and Cho now. Is it alright if I leave you here, Harry?" she asked the boy.

"Sure, I don't mind. You go on ahead. I'll go look for Ron and Draco, and possibly, Cedric too."

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight, then? Bye!"

"Hey, wait! What time am I suppose to pick you up?"

"You'll see! Bye, Harry!"

Hermione waved a goodbye towards Harry as she disappeared into the hallway. Harry sighed and wondered what would happen tonight. He started walking again and as he passed by the door to the Prefect's bathroom, he bumped into someone who came out of it.

"Ow! That's quite a hit," Harry mumbled.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was passing by," said the other person.

"It's no problem. It was my mistake anyway," Harry said and looked up at the one he bumped into and fell silent.

In front of him stood a very regal man. He was wearing what seemed to be Lexington Academy's uniform. He had a stern look in his face which was supported by piercing blue eyes. He held his stand very firm and unyielding. Harry gulped at his presence and felt his insides stopping for a moment.

"Are you alright?" asked the young man.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, sir," Harry stuttered.

"Well, I have to go now. I apologize again."

The young lad nodded his head towards Harry and proceeded to leave. He didn't stop and stared back but he continued off like he was after his time. Harry stared at his retreating back and wondered to himself. _Could he be Hilton Henson? But what was he doing inside the Prefect's bathroom? What could he have done there? Yes, he could have peed, but I don't think that's the reason. Am I having complex problems?_

"Yo, Harry, what's the problem with you there?" Harry heard a voice speak at his right ear.

He turned to his right and saw Ron's mouth covered with cream. In his left hand he held a cream puff. _He obviously stopped by the kitchens on his way to find me. _Harry looked behind Ron and saw Draco and Cedric coming towards them.

"This baboon-pig ran and we had to catch up to him. He stole that cream puff from Dobby," Draco said.

"Dobby panicked when he got out of the door," Cedric stated.

"You look ridiculous, Ron. That's very childish, even for you," Harry told him.

"I was hungry!" Ron defended himself.

"Whatever. Anyway, the girls have already gone to Harriotte. What do you guys plan on doing?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. Hey, baboon-pig, any bright ideas?"

"Why don't we just off to the Quidditch Pitch and sleep on the grass? We might even see Oliver there," Ron mumbled through chewing.

"It's better than nothing. Come on, let's go."

"Hey, baboon-pig, you got cream right there," Draco said and followed Harry and Cedric's retreating back.

"Hey! Wait for me you guys!" Ron shouted as their distances increased.

The boys laughed and talked about different things on the way to the Pitch. They almost ran into Harry's fan club but, fortunately, Cedric was able to spot them and they were able to duck behind a gargoyle statue. They reached the Pitch in no time and lay on the grassy field waiting until they were needed by their lovely ladies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will see you girls afterwards, okay? You go on ahead. Boys, you take care of these girls, alright?" Harriotte said to the couples in front of her.

It was finally time to face the crowd in the Great Hall. The Ball will finally begin any moment from now and the girls have already finished their preparations and are now ready to leave Harriotte's room with the boys. The girls all looked stunning, as what the boys had said.

Harry couldn't even imagine what he thought of when he saw Hermione walk out of Harriotte's closet room door five minutes ago. She was wearing a beautifully sewn rose gown that fluttered all the way down. It was simply an off-shoulder gown that hugged her body perfectly. She flattered it with the _Lesotho Promise _- one of the famous family jewels of the Hensons, a diamond bracelet that shimmered in the night light. But what Harry noticed most about Hermione was that she was still wearing the diamond necklace that he had given her many months ago. Harry smiled at her as she shyly looked at him. He held out his hand and bowed down at her. Hermione took his and followed him across the room.

Draco felt the same sensation when he saw Ginny step out of the room. She wore an aquatic blue Japanese-inspired sleeveless gown that had a silk shawl shaped into a ribbon attached to the back of her waistline and its ends cascaded until the end. She was also wearing one of the family jewels of the Hensons called the _Heart of Eternity_. She grinned at Draco and he smiled sheepishly. Hermione had to nudge him for him to be shaken out of his thoughts.

Cedric, however, just stared admiringly at Cho as he saw her. She wore an English inspired gown that had 3 petticoats and a corset. Her main dress was a short-sleeved lilac evening gown. Her sleeves was made out of satin and hanged on her shoulder like a strap-only wider. She accentuated her neck with the finest jewelry of the Henson family jewels, the _Millennium Star_.

"What about you, Harriote? Aren't you going down with us?" Ginny asked.

"You go on ahead. I will follow you shortly. I still have to prepare," Harriote said, smiling.

"Where's your escort? Oliver, I suppose?" Cedric asked.

"I…"

"We better go now. We wouldn't want to keep Harriotte from her preparations. Harriotte, we'll go on ahead. I'll just look for you later, alright?" Draco interrupted.

"Yes, please do that. You take care now. I will see you later at the Ball."

"Okay, then. If that's what you want. We'll see you there. Hurry up, okay? You might miss the opening act," Hermione said as she waved goodbye to Harriotte and they all disappeared through the door with Draco giving a knowing look towards his cousin before closing the door.

After Draco had closed the door, Hariotte went inside her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She looked out of her balcony window and sighed. _I do not expect him to come. After all, we have no set appointment. I do not intend to wait here._

"Am I late?" Harriotte heard a manly voice say.

She looked at her doorway and smiled at the man standing there. She walked up to him and gave him a sweet smile. He smiled back and gave her a short hug. He sighed as Harriotte silently drew out her breath and hugged him tighter.

"Harriotte, you should get ready now. We are needed in twenty minutes," the manly voice said.

"Yes, yes, I will. Thank you for coming here, Brother," Harriotte told him.

"You know that I am always here for you, Harriotte. You are my baby sister and I love you very much. I am here to take care of you. Now, go and get dressed. Father and Mother have arrived."

"About that, Hilton, Father is planning something, is he?"

"Father always finds a way to conceal his actions. We have no control on what he is planning to do. I, myself, have no idea of what is about to take place tonight, but, yes, he is planning something."

"As I had figured when I received word that he arranged a conference with the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Sirius Black."

"You know our father, he always has something that will surprise us all."

"Have you had a talk with him?"

"I have done no such thing. I am fearful that he might engage me in a mêlée as well if I did so."

"It has been like that, Hilton. It had been like that ever since the very beginning."

"Yes, yes, it has. Now, you go get dressed. I will wait for you outside. I have the sentinels at alert. Hurry now."

Hilton walked out of the door and closed it. Harriotte glanced at her balcony window again and contemplated at the conversation Hilton had with their father three years ago. _Father has always been stringent with me, but he is even stricter when it came to Hilton._

Harriotte just sighed and walked towards her gown displayed in a personal body mannequin just beside her bathroom door. She took it off from the mannequin and stared at it in her hands. It was a gown shipped all the way from Milan. It was designed by their family designer and was made by their family dressmaker. Harriotte loved how it was evenly sewn together. It was an ivory organza halter that flowed down on the ground. It also had a silk cape-like train that was attached on the back shoulders and went all the way down, 3 meters further from the end of the gown. The gown simply flowed out evenly with its end brushing on the ground. '_A gown fit for a princess.' Such a dreadfully catchy tagline. But I am no princess._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was seven in the evening and everyone was getting excited. Students have gathered inside the Great Hall and were awaiting the upcoming events that were to take place. Girls were all giggling all over their gowns, boys were all gathered by the beverage table chatting away, teachers were all around walking and checking to see if everything was alright, and the Hagrid went about asking the students to go back to their designated tables because the Grand Entrance was about to begin.

"Have you spotted her yet?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No, I haven't seen her anywhere, nor have I seen Oliver," he told her as he slowly examined every face in the crowd.

"Attention to all the sixteen dance instructors, please proceed in front of the Great Hall immediately," was heard from Professor McGonagall as she walked towards the exit of the Great Hall. Harry and the rest quickly followed after her. Outside, they saw a long line of palace guards and ladies-in-waiting.

"What is all these for?" Hermione asked out loudly.

"It must be for the welcoming of the honored guests," Cho said.

"No, I'm afraid not, Miss Chang. These palace guards and ladies-in-waiting are for welcoming the duke and the duchess only. The Grand Entrance is for the honored guests but the finale is for the duke and the duchess who shall be entering before their children. Now, all of you, gather around please. I will say this once and only once. At the sound of the trumpet, you shall all enter the Great Hall together with your respective partners. You shall be walking along this red carpet over here and you shall end at the middle of the Hall. Mind you, the Hall has been enlarged and stretched by the Headmaster so expect to have a long walk. Once you have arrived, you shall form a line facing the audience. When everyone has been completed, a trumpet will sound once again and you shall bow to them gracefully. After that, you wait for five seconds before you may take your designated seating arrangement, understand?" related Professor McGonagall to them.

"Professor, why do we have to participate in the entrance ceremony?" asked a perplexed Hannah Abott.

"The duke and the duchess wishes to honor your diligence and perseverance in helping the teachers with the dance lessons, Miss Abott. Now, places, everyone! We will begin in two minutes time."

"So, the Lord Hilton Henson is finally showing himself," Ron commented.

"I wonder who his date is," Ginny said.

"Hilton has no date," Draco declared.

"What?" Hermione asked, rather shocked.

"That's impossible," Ginny followed.

"You must be kidding us," Cho said.

"No, girls, I am very serious. Hilton has no date for tonight," Draco repeated himself in defense.

"Why would the only son of the Duke of Epingworth not have a date for tonight's Ball?" Cedric asked.

"Do you think we're supposed to believe something like that?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Before you say anything else, just listen to me first. Hilton **doesn't** go on dates, nor does Harriotte. Hilton and Harriotte were already arranged to be married to their significant fiancés even before they were born. That is the reason why they are **not allowed** to go on dates. Hilton's fiancé is in Greece right now, studying. Hilton, like Harriotte, has devoted his life to his family that is why part of his devotion is being honest to his fiancé. He dearly loves his fiancé and I mean real love. They are getting married in three years time. So, don't go freaking out on me if you don't believe what I say, because I'm just telling the truth."

"Is that for real? How can someone go on to life with something so strangling?" Ron said.

"Hilton is happy with that setting. He loves Georgina, his fiancé, so much. Basically, he's happy about being attached to her. So, he doesn't really complain."

"But still, isn't that a little too much?" Hermione asked.

"It may be a little over-extreme for some, but Harriotte and Hilton have been used to that kind of upbringing. It has been a tradition from generation to generation. There really is nothing that we can do about it."

"What if they just suddenly snap out of it?" Cedric asked.

"That would cause chaos all over our family. Bridges will burn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now, please remain in silence as we welcome the entrance of out guests of honor, Duke Edward Henson and Duchess Clarisse Henson," announced the Headmaster as the double doors of the Great Hall opened once again to welcome the duke and the duchess.

Harry watched as two elegantly dressed middle-aged couple entered the Great Hall hand-in-hand. They smiled plainly towards the people they pass by on the way up front. Once they had reached the Headmaster and the other professors, the faculty bowed gracefully towards them and motioned for the students to do as well.

"Students, please give your warmest welcome to our guests of honor, the Duke and the Duchess of Epingworth!" announced Professor Dumbledore.

The two guests sat down at the center of the Grand Table. The Headmaster remained standing in the center stage and was left with the other headmaster and headmistresses of the guest schools. Harry watched as the Wardsworth and Lexington students all stood up in a line towards the entrance walk, brandishing with them their wands.

"And now, for our last entrance for tonight, please give your grand welcome to the honored son and daughter of Epingworth, Lord Hilton Henson and Lady Harriotte Henson!"

The students watched as the Wardsworth and Lexington students raised their wands up in the air. After a few seconds, a bright sparks of light appeared from their wands and shot up, ending with a great shower of lights. The students were at awe at the display of beautiful magic.

Just beyond the white smoke a spark of light appeared and the students saw two figures coming out of the fog. Harry blinked two times before finally coming into a clear view of the figures walking through the smoke. He saw a handsome young man who wore a white French tux and had a bright, small smile planted on his face. He kept his gaze straight up front, only looking sideways at his partner every once in a while. Harry shifted his gaze towards the woman whose arm was linked to the man and saw Harriotte-her face all plain and simple. Her look wasn't much to be dazzled about but everyone would admit that she was at her best. Even with just a simple ivory gown, she was glowing like a fairy tale princess.

Girls from Beauxbatons, Salem and Wardsworth were all heard squeaking in delight at the sight of Hilton. It was obvious that his looks were very eye-catching. No wonder the girls turned their heads towards the young man in white. All the young men, however, from Lexington and Durmstrang, even some from Hogwarts, stared at the young Lady. They watched her every move and remained at awe in her simple yet striking appearance. Harry had to admit that she did look wonderful and eye-catching. Even he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was very beautiful, yet something about her that night caught Harry's attention.

"That's **it**, isn't it?" Harry heard Ginny say.

"Yes, **that** is really it!" Hermione answered.

"What's it?" Harry asked, making Ron, Cedric and Draco look at him.

"That's the Henson crown jewel, the _Cullinan Diamond_," Hermione said.

"What diamond?" Ron asked.

"That diamond piece around Harriotte's neck."

"What's that supposed to be of significance?"

"It's the famous Henson family crown jewel. It has been passed down since the early seventeen hundreds. Only the official immediate members of the Henson family will be able to obtain the jewel. It is said to be one of the most prized jewels in the world. "

"It costs more than all our lives put together!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's a very beautiful diamond. Only one in the world ever found," Cho added.

"That's got to be a joke," Ron countered.

"No, it's true," Draco silently said, his gaze towards Harriotte's face as she and Hilton neared their assigned seats.

All of them shifted their gaze towards the young Malfoy. Harry leaned on to the table and waited for his next response. Hermione observed as Draco looked at his cousin and how his face was marked with sadness and worry. _I have never seen Draco like this._

"The _Cullinan Diamond_, owned by the Hensons since the seventeenth century, is the one that Harriotte is wearing right now. I have seen that one too many times to not recognize what it looks like. That necklace is indeed worth more than our lives put together. That is very important to the Henson family. Even I would be killed if I would even think of taking it without permission from the family head."

All of them remained silent and felt the uneasiness in the air surrounding them. They knew that Draco was not in the mood right then. There was something different about him and his demeanor. He showed no signs of interest that night. Only when he saw Ginny was he obviously very happy, but right now, if ever he was happy, he showed no signs of it.

"Is that guy with Lady Harriotte the young Lord Hilton Henson?" Harry heard from another table.

"I think so! Oh my! He is so cute! I hope he looks this way!" said a rather odd girl from Ravenclaw.

"Hilton Henson seems to be a big sell," Cedric commented.

"That's no surprise. Having seen the effect of Harriotte's beauty, I will be surprised if her very own brother wouldn't have his own fan base starting right about now," Ginny replied.

"Even the Beauxbaton and Salem girls seem to find his charm very powerful," Hermione added.

Harry glanced towards the Beauxbaton girls near his right. As he observed the room, he caught the eye of a certain blonde girl seated near the far end at the back. She stared at Harry with a seductive smile on her face that brought out the sign of her desire for the young wizard. Harry quickly looked away and returned his gaze towards his tablemates. He particularly gazed at Hermione who smiled at him sweetly and held his hand under the table. Harry squeezed it gently and smiled at her. Hermione looked at him once again before returning her gaze towards the front where Professor Dumbledore was saying something. _I feel as if someone is looking at me._

Harry watched Hermione's look change from calm to wonder. He thought about what she was thinking but decided to just drop it. He shifted his gaze towards Draco and saw him looking right at Harriotte's face. Harry followed his gaze. He looked at Harriotte and saw what Draco was probably seeing.

"Before we begin with any performance for tonight, the feast will be served first. Tonight's feast was made by a chef from Italy, which means it is Italian cuisine - a favorite of our duchess and her daughter, Lady Harriotte. Please, have a hearty meal and the show will soon begin," Dumbledore finished and sat down just beside the duke.

Harry and the others suddenly saw individual plates appeared in front of them. It was the appetizer, as what the renowned chef from Italy had announced after he appeared from the entrance. Harry looked at the food in front of him and saw how the rather minute piece of food was placed on an overly-huge plate. _Is this how they eat Italian cuisine? What a humongous plate!_

"It's really its plate, Harry," Hermione told him, as if reading his thoughts.

"But why is it this big?" Harry asked.

"It's to accentuate the food," Hermione answered back.

"Food doesn't need accentuating. It's all gonna mix up inside your stomach anyway," Ron mumbled out rather loudly.

"Oh, Ron, you really don't have taste, do you?" Hermione shot back.

"Besides that, Ron, where is Lavander?"

"She's with Parvati, I think. I don't know really, but I'll see her soon."

"What kind of date are you?" Ginny asked him.

"The one who doesn't tag along all the time, Ginny."

"Whatever."

The students and guests all busied themselves with their food. After the last course was served, the students waited for the dessert, but, to no avail, failed to see anything appear before them. Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the center stage. He asked for silence from the crowd and in barely a split second, the noisy crowd went dead silent.

"Before the climax of the meal is to be served, we shall begin with tonight's prepared performance. But before that, a few introductions about our guests of honor," the Headmaster articulated. "As you may not know, the Duke of Epingworth was a graduate of Hogwarts years ago. His family was known to have a lineage of wizards and witches; only, they decided to remain as normal muggles in the muggle world-having the passion to serve the people of the mortal world. As is the Duchess of Epingworth; she is also a graduate of this school and a known honor student-much like her son and daughter."

There was a sudden pause before Professor Dumbledore continued, smiling at the eager faces of the crowd before him.

" Young Lord Hilton Erickson Lewis has graduated from Lexington Magical Academy as its highest ever marked student. He is still currently studying there, taking up mastery in magic. Given the title of 'Lord' at the age of seven after serving the Queen and passing a very rigorous exam, Hilton has been famous for years in the muggle world. He is currently involved in different charity works that his family had established throughout the years. He is to be the heir to the family throne of the Hensons - soon to be the head of the family. He is a very fine young man and a popular one too. One of the most eligible bachelors in England, Hilton stands out very much. Unfortunately, ladies, our young lord-of-the-house here is already engaged to be married to Countess Georgina von Einsiedel of Nassau. She is currently in Greece, studying the history of her family. I'm sure all of you ladies are saddened by this news. Off with that, there are plenty of fishes out there."

Harry glanced around when he heard sudden disappointed groans from the crowd. _Boy, he sure is one fish they did want to catch._

"Now, we have here Lady Harriotte Elizabeth Lilian Henson-the ever so beautiful princess-to-be. Are you not? No, of course not. Even having been proposed to by none other than Prince William Windsor of Wales, Lady Harriotte still refused. She is, as you all know, studying in Wardsworth. She is now in her sixth year. A very smart young girl like her brother, an honor student at her right. She was given the title of 'Lady' the same time as her brother having been an 'experiment' consort of the Prince William. She was loved by the Queen and Prince Charles, much more of Prince William and Prince Henry (popularly known as Prince Harry). Very impressive indeed! Unfortunately, again, to all of you young gentlemen out there, Lady Harriotte is already engaged to be married to none other than our very own Quidditch History professor, Oliver Wood."

The crowd remained silent as the upset voices of the young men died down at the sound of Oliver's name. They all looked around as if looking for something in the crowd. Harry kept his gaze towards Harriotte's face and saw her expression blank.

"Thank you for that introduction, Headmaster," was heard from the very back of the Hall.

Everyone turned around to find Oliver standing by the door grinning foolishly. He slowly made his way up to the front. As he passed by the students they found him to be holding his wand behind his back and they all wondered what he was planning to do. He kept his pace and the crowd remained as silent as ever, waiting for any change of movement from him. As he neared the table where the honored guests were seated, he stopped and he came face-to-face with his fiancé.

"I have no explanation of sorts, my love. I am only to ask for your forgiveness. Please accept these as a token of my sincere apology," Oliver said, looking straight into Harriotte's eyes.

In a swift motion, he immediately changed the ambience of the room into a sundown purple and soon, flower petals of different varieties all fell from the Enchanted Ceiling. Students all help their hands up as if to be able to catch the petals. All of them were at awe-including the faculty members, maybe even Dumbledore. There were bright smiles from the students, but as Harry returned his gaze towards Harriotte, he saw that her facial expression didn't change.

"Excuse me for a moment, please," Harry heard Draco say.

He looked at him and saw him standing up from his seat. Ginny wondered where he was going, so did everyone else in their table. Harry followed Draco with his eyes and saw him approaching the table where Harriotte was seated. He stopped just beside Oliver and whispered something in his ear. Oliver nodded and swished his wand and suddenly, the petals disappeared. Draco approached Hilton and told him something, causing him to look at his sister. Hilton's expression was of worry and sadness. Harriotte just stared blankly into Oliver's face.

"Now, please, all of you, settle down now. Tonight's prepared performances shall be instigated as follows. Please welcome at the center stage, the Beauxbatons Academy's beautiful ladies to perform the ballet interpretation of the famous muggle fairy tale, The Little Match Girl!" Professor Dumbledore announced to the crowd and all began to scream shouts of delight.

And so the performances were all held according to the arrangement of each school. Hogwarts, fortunately, gained a standing ovation from the honored guests with their performance of the waltz. Much to Hermione's surprise, the first years to third years did their Hesitation Waltz number with much passion anyone could ever imagine. Harry, the whole time, tried to keep his gaze towards Harriotte's apathetic expression.

_There is definitely something up tonight. She looks very different. She acts very different. Draco seems a little at the edge. Hilton Henson seems to be at full alert. But Oliver, he seems to be clueless of everything. Is there something we will witness tonight?_

"Here, here! Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Wardsworth, Lexington, and Salem! Welcome to Hogwarts' Yule Ball 2007!" the crowd heard from what seemed like speakers at the ceiling.

They suddenly saw two spotlights centering to two red-headed men, namely, Fred and George Weasley. Harry almost fell off his chair at the sight of the Weasley twins in the middle of the center stage. Hermione and Cho gasped, while Ginny just groaned and slouched down. Ron stared nonchalantly at his brothers. Cedric looked shock at them but remained silent.

"Thank you for that wonderful performance, all dear students!" Fred began.

"That was really quite a show!" George said.

"But tonight, the main event is just about to begin."

"Yes, tonight, you will all be witnesses to this very special announcement!"

"Hogwarts."

"Beauxbatons."

"Durmstrang."

"Salem."

"Lexington."

"And Wardsworth."

"Please listen carefully for this very special announcement that I…"

"…and I…"

"…am about to give you."

"Tonight, we have chosen six rightful people…"

"…who will be part of a special event…"

"Now, as we call on your names, please stand up here with us."

"Okay, first name to be called…"

"Harry Potter! Come on up!"

Harry's eyes grew wide at the sound of his name. He unwillingly stood up and approached Fred and George, giving them piercing glares. He gave Draco a questioning look as he neared the center, wondering to himself if anyone knew anything about what was going on.

"Thank you, Harry."

"And our next person will be…"

"Hermione Granger!"

"Cho Chang!"

"Cedric Diggory!"

"Oli – wait – yes, that's not right. **Professor** Oliver Wood!"

Every single one of them stood up from their seat and approached the twins unwillingly. Hermione gave them piercing glares with a mix of annoyance. Cho just timidly came towards them. Cedric just looked at his friends with confusion and more confusion. Everyone was shocked to hear Oliver's name being called. He stood up from his seat and went directly beside George. His face was blank but it was obvious that he didn't know what was going on.

"For our last person…"

"…we have chosen…"

"…the most important one of them all."

"Please give our warmest applause…"

"…to tonight's VIP…"

"Lady Harriotte Henson!"

Everyone became silent. The faculty all shot up from their seats. Professor McGonagall tried to stop Fred and George from what they were doing, but, surprisingly, Professor Dumbledore stopped her. He told the whole faculty to restrain themselves and just wait for what was to happen.

Harriotte looked at the twins with the same set of blank look that she had brandished all throughout the night. She gazed at her brother and just looked at his face. Harry saw how Hilton smiled at her and stood up from his seat, extending his hand towards her in a gesture to escort her to the center. Harriotte took his hand and they both walked towards the center. When they reached Fred and George, Hilton remained by Harriotte's side, Draco now with the both of them.

"What is the meaning of this, Mister Weasley?" Professor McGonagall suddenly asked.

"I'm very glad you asked, Professor."

"To answer your question, we shall announce it now."

"These six here have been carefully chosen by us…"

"…to participate in a very important event…"

"ONE FULL DAY OF A DATE TOGETHER!!!"

"Only, there's a twist."

"The twist is this: Oliver will not date Harriotte nor Cho, not even Hermione. He shall be on a day's date with BOTH Hermione and Cho!"

"Same goes to Lady Harriotte as she will go on a date with both Harry and Cedric here."

The crowd went silent after Fred and George's announcement. Suddenly,whispers were heard all over the Hall. Some were outraged at the idea, yet some were interested at what was to happen. No matter what they though, nobody can ever compare to what the thoughts of the six were.

Hilton became silent and waited a few moments before composing himself. He let the thought sink in his head. He breathed in and out repeatedly, until he just suddenly stopped. _This is an outrage!_

Hilton suddenly drew out his sword - one he kept by his waist-and pointed it straight at the twins. Both of them became frightened by the lord's sudden outburst. They backed away slightly, trying as much as they can to avoid getting near the sharp edge of the blade.

"What kind of gibberish are you plotting?! Getting the Lady involved in such a ridiculous task is a disrepute to our family! I have tolerated this until at this moment. I cannot just let my sister prolong about with this preposterous arrangement of yours! This is an indignation!" Hilton declared at the scared twins.

The duke suddenly stood up and came towards his son. Hilton looked at his father and, then on, understood what he wanted him to do. He quickly put down his sword and walked back beside his sister who was now awake about the happenings surrounding her. She looked at Hilton with concern but he just shrugged it off.

"You two are Weasleys, are you not? Do you not know that your parents are here tonight? In fact, all of your parents are here tonight. They are at the other side of this room-the mirror image. They are witnessing what you are witnessing as of this moment," the duke told them.

"Yes, sir, we know about that, sir. We know that our parents are here and we are still willing to continue with this even if they are witnessing our plan right now," the twins said together.

The duke smiled at this and turned to the faces staring at him. He laughed. He approached the twins and gave them both pats in the back before calming down. He looked at the faces of the young ones and drew his breath before speaking.

"Alright, I shall approve of this fascinating plan of yours. I do not know what your intentions are but I shall tag along whatever it is that you have got in store for these six," he finally said.

"Father!" Hilton shouted.

"Hilton, Harriotte is already mature enough to face something such as this. Let her participate in this. It might do well for her too. We never know. In a way, she might learn something from it. But, of course, there are conditions that I must implement. First: there shall be no disgusting routine whatsoever to be done at the duration of the date. Two: you shall be in control of what is o happen on that date and make sure that I and/or Hilton shall be informed about the undertakings of the date. Lastly, I necessitate you to commit to memory this very clearly: If something regrettable happens to my daughter, I shall have you both put to bereavement by hanging. Now that that's settled, shall we continue with the feast?"

The youngsters all fell silent at what the duke had said. Harriotte sighed and went towards Cedric and Harry. She gave them both a sweet smile that indicated that she was alright with the situation. They both nodded and smiled at her too.

Oliver gave his fiancé a look and sighed. _I might as well get on with this._ He approached the two ladies and gave them both a pat on the back. They looked up at him with confused eyes before finally giving in and smiled. _Fred, George, I will have a serious talk with the both of you._

Hilton sighed and returned to his seat. He knew that he could not do anything to change the decision of his father. Draco, however, still couldn't believe the stupidity of the situation. Ginny finally came by his side and they could only guess what the other one was thinking. They looked at the twins and saw a mischievous look in their eyes. Draco and Ginny both looked at each pother, obvious to what the other has seen. _Something is definitely up._

Unbeknownst to the young couples, the Headmaster and the Duke of Epingworth were internally smiling at the situation that has raveled upon them. They both knew that something was at hand and they were too excited to see what it was. It was still early in the winter yet the spring fever had already begun to spread inside the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	15. Setting Everything Straight

CHAPTER 15 – Setting Everything Straight

**ATTENTION:** This story seizes to be a Harry/Hermione story only I have decided to make the story not Harry/Hermione centered as it may cause too much choco-coated scenes. I wanted everything to blend in that's why I didn't get into much details regarding the dance lessons, dance performances, how the girls looked like, not even the names of the honored guests. Some explanation regarding the "Mirror Image" Duke Edward was talking about. I have made this story to look as if every single one of their parents were also part of the Yule Ball, only, they stay in another side of the Great Hall which is called the "Mirror Image". They have perfect view of what was happening at the real Great Hall and can actually interact with the other older wizards. To those who have reviewed my story, thank you so much and I hope that more reviews will come in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you positively sure about this, Harriotte?" Harry asked her as she was preparing to leave the Great Hall.

"Yes, Harriotte, you don't have to agree in on this. We can always tell Fred and George off," Cedric supplemented.

Harriotte stopped and turned around to look at her two future dates. They looked at her and saw that she was smiling, but they also saw through her exterior and found her to be very tired and seemed to be a little restless.

"Look, the both of you, you have heard what my father had just spoken about not too long ago. He has made his decision and I have to follow that," Harriotte quietly told the both of them.

"But, Harriotte, your father was the one who said it. It's not like you have to follow it," Harry told her.

"It is **an order I must follow**. I know you do not understand this, but please, realize that my father has spoken and his order is for me to participate in this date and I must comply. I am sorry. Please excuse me. I think I will take a rest now."

Harriotte clutched the skirt train of her gown and left the both of them to absorb what she had just said. She paced towards the exit. Cedric watched as a number of ladies' maids and sentinels follow the retreating back of Harriotte. The people she passed by all looked at her with awe and wonder. It seemed that she just wanted to be in another place as of that moment.

"I guess we have no other choice too, do we?" Cedric asked Harry.

"I guess not," Harry answered nonchalantly.

"What did she say?" Harry and Cedric heard the approaching Hermione, with her are the rest of the group, say.

"She agreed to it, hands down," Cedric answered for the both of them.

"It's a surprise she just simply agreed to it," Ginny said.

"I don't think we should be surprised about it, especially when **her father says it so**," Cedric said.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Harriotte seems to just follow her father's orders. Whatever it is, as long as her father says it so, she agrees to it," Harry finally spoke.

The group remained silent for a moment to ponder what Harry had just said. They knew in their minds that what Harry had said was true. It was obvious the way Hilton acted that night. He had no say in the situation even if it was obvious that the duke was exploiting his daughter into a situation that is not normal. Even though Hilton was trying to rescue her, when the duke had approved of it, he had no say anymore.

"Why are you all so gloomy?" they all heard Draco ask as he came towards them.

"Draco," Harry silently said.

"It's a party, isn't it? You should all lighten up!" Draco said, trying to hide away something from them.

"Draco, we know you know what we are thinking," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you don't have to pretend o something," Ginny said.

"What? I don't know what's the problem with you guys but the party is just getting started! Go! The new batch of food platters have been set out. You better hurry, Ron."

"Food? Let me at it!" Ron exclaimed, running towards the food table that mysteriously appeared.

"Ron!" Ginny said, running after her brother.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not, in any way, joking, Hermione. There really is food there."

"You know what we mean, Draco," Harry said.

"Look, I think you guys should give it a rest. There's really nothing you can do about it. Just go and enjoy the night."

Hermione gave Draco a look before she proceeded to catch up with Ginny and Ron. Cho followed suit. After the girls had left, Harry, Cedric and Draco remained quiet. Harry pretended to be absorbed by Ron's exaggeratedly embarrassing eating habits, while Cedric looked around the Great Hall.

"You have to be prepared," Draco suddenly spoke out.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking back at Draco.

"A date with Harriotte is no ordinary date. You've heard what Uncle Edward had said. He approved of it, and by approve, he meant he was to **keep an eye on things**. You'd better be careful."

"What are you implying?" Cedric asked.

"You should be careful. Harriotte is no ordinary girl."

"We know that well enough," Harry said.

"You don't understand. You have to be careful. This is no joke, you two. I'm warning you. Don't go beyond what you can reach. Consequences follow every action you shall make."

"What is all this mind bending?" Cedric asked.

"Harry, Cedric, I just want to tell you that you should not, in any way, make her feel unpleasant about anything. It will surely be a big deal for Uncle Edward if Harriotte ever feels upset."

"We'll keep that in mind."

"You'd better. I fear Uncle Edward more than Father or Mother. He is no ordinary duke; rather, he is **no ordinary father**."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting late. I still want to have some spare time before I go to bed-just to have some reading time. I think I'll go ahead, Harry," Hermione told Harry as they stood together in front of the Great Hall entrance.

"I'll go with you, 'Mione. I don't have anything to do here anyway. Plus, I'm supposed to make sure that my date will make it to her room safe and sound," Harry said in a cute, boyish manner.

Hermione just smiled at him and they began to walk together. They watched as the students all mingled about in the halls, not caring a thing about the time. Harry chuckled as Hermione gagged at two Hogwarts students making out at the corner behind a centaur statue.

"You know you'll end up doing that when you get a boyfriend," Harry said.

"No, I will not do that, not in public places," Hermione shot back.

"Haha! I know you wouldn't, Hermione. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"That was something I wish to dispel from my brain."

"It'll pass. Don't let it bother you, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, I had fun tonight, Harry. I really enjoyed your company. Although, I have to admit that the turn of events were not what I had expected, on the other hand, I really had fun."

Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady as they arrived at the Portrait Hole. He gestured for Hermione to enter first and soon after, he followed. Hermione stood in the middle of the living room and looked at her date. Harry smiled.

"Hermione, I enjoyed this night too; and just like you, I didn't expect things to go this way. But I'm really glad that you had fun with me. I do hope that we can spend time like this again soon. We've both been busy and we rarely get to talk," Harry told her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So much had gone on and the wheels are still in motion. We still have to do that date thing that Fred and George had arranged and I can't believe that I am to go on a date with Oliver! Much less, a date with Oliver who is also on a date with Cho!"

"Calm down, calm down. Don't get frustrated about it too much. I know how you feel. We all got shocked. You just don't know how shocked I was when I heard my name first to be called. I wanted to murder Fred and George at that exact moment."

Hermione giggled at Harry's remark. She knew how he felt. She felt the exact same way when she heard the twins call out her name. Over the years that they had known the Weasley twins, they had never actually gotten into the exact center of their trouble making hijinks, until that night.

"I guess there really is no use having to argue with them. They won't take back what they said in public anyway," Hermione said, moving away from him.

"Yeah. But I wonder what they're really up to. This is something different," Harry said, moving closer to the fireplace.

"I know. I was wondering the same thing the whole time. A date? Why would they think of something like that?"

"Not just that, it is no ordinary date. Poor Harriotte and Oliver. They have to spend time with two individuals at the same time-two individuals they don't even know that much."

Hermione looked back at Harry and showed him a look of concern and wonder. She walked a little back and forth from her position. It was obvious that she was worried about something more than just the date.

"I'm concerned about Harriotte," Hermione finally said.

"Why would you be concerned about her?"

"Oh, come on, Harry! Don't give me that pretending game! You know what I mean! You saw her tonight. You saw how she acted."

"It's understandable."

"How can you say it's understandable?"

"She was shocked at what Fred and George had planned."

"You know that she was indifferent even before Fred and George had sprouted out of nowhere."

"Hermione, I just don't see where this is going."

"Harry, you tell me where this is going."

"Are we arguing about Harriotte?"

"Yes! We are arguing about her because this is all about her! I know you are concerned about her too!"

"You want the truth? Yes! I am concerned about her! In fact, **I am worried sick about Harriotte!** I don't know what is happening to her. I don't know if she is alright or if she's starting to get sick or something! **I am getting bothered by the fact that I don't have a clue on what has happened to her!**"

"So why don't you just go and run to her and ask what has happened?"

"What gave you that idea that I would do such a thing?"

"I don't know! It just came into my mind."

"Hermione, Harriotte and I are nothing more than friends. Yes, I admit that we write letters to each other but that doesn't seem to justify any fact that we are more than what you think we are. What is wrong with you, Hermione? Why are you acting this way?"

"I-I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I guess it's just that I'm tired that's all. I don't know if I'm thinking straight. I'm sorry, Harry."

"I understand, 'Mione. It's no problem. Why don't you go and take a rest now. I'll wait up here for a bit if ever Ron comes up soon. I don't think I feel all that sleepy yet. You go on ahead and take a good night's rest. I hope you feel better tomorrow. I'm sorry for what had happened."

It's not your fault, Harry. It's mine. I should get going now. I might get another sudden burst of emotions if I stay here longer. I'm really tired. Tonight was one heck of a Ball. And tomorrow, we still have to hear from Fred and George what they got planned in for us. I'll see you tomorrow then, Harry. Goodnight. You sleep well too."

"Goodnight, Hermione. Hope you feel much better tomorrow. I'll see you. Sweet dreams."

As Hermione made her way up to her dormitories, she glanced back at Harry and saw him taking a seat by the fireplace. She sighed and kept walking up. When she entered the room, she fell face first on the bed and grunted. _I am so not liking this. What have I just done? That was so stupid! How could I have said those things to Harry?! What has happened to me? **Am I really getting...jealous?**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched as the flame of the fireplace danced violently. He sighed and got up form his seat. He glanced around the room and walked a bit. He suddenly stopped and walked towards the Hole and went out.

Outside, he found no one in sight, but the noise from the Great Hall elevated throughout the halls. Harry leaned against the wall beside the portrait of the Fat Lady and kept silent.

"What is wrong with you, my dear boy?" asked the Fat Lady suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I disturb you with my presence?" Harry asked.

"No, dear. I was just worried about you. You look disoriented. Are you troubled about something?"

"Well, I don't know really. I guess you could say that I am worried about something."

"Is it about the upcoming date with the Lady?"

"How did you know?"

"My dear, news travels faster among portraits than in humans."

"I..."

Harry suddenly stopped when he saw the Fat Lady looking at something in front of them. Harry shifted his gaze towards the thing that the Fat Lady was looking to and saw a man in white looking directly in his eyes. Harry gulped and felt his body freeze. _Why the heck am I suddenly frozen here?_

"Please excuse us, Madame," he said towards the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady then disappeared into another portrait, leaving Harry alone with him.

"You are, of course, Harry Potter, are you not?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I am," Harry quietly answered.

"Please forgive me. I have not recognized my manners. I am Hilton Henson. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I know you."

"Oh? You do then?"

"Who doesn't know you? Professor Dumbledore had already said enough about you. I don't think any of us can forget that easily."

"Oh, so you know me by that then. Well, I guess I cannot argue with that. But I cam here not to discuss with you about such matters. I do hope that you have realized why I have come here to talk to you for."

"Harriotte?"

"My sister **means more to me than anything or anyone else in this world**. I can say that I probably treasure her more than my parents. I do not know. She has been with me since the day she was born and I have kept her close beside me every moment of our lives. She is someone I do not wish to loose."

"I understand that, Lord Hilton. I understand that you came here to warn me about my behavior when I am to go on that date with Harriotte."

"No, that is not my main purpose here. I came here to talk to you about Harriotte's current behavior. You saw how she was during the Ball. I understand that you have been constantly mailing each other while she had been gone from the public eye."

"Harriotte's behavior tonight? Well, I was also surprised. She wasn't like that earlier before."

"You are telling me that you do not know what has happened to my sister?"

"Yes, sir. I don't know what happened to Harriotte. She seemed alright when we left her earlier. She even said that she'd wait for...That's it!"

"What is it?"

"We left her to wait for Oliver...I mean, Professor Wood."

"Oliver Wood? You left her to wait for Oliver?"

"Well, not exactly left her to wait for him. She just told us to go on ahead. We assumed that she was just waiting for him to come and pick her up."

Hilton remained silent as Harry said the last word of his sentence. He shifted his gaze to the ground and placed his right hand under his chin while his left hand was supporting the right-like he was in a thinking position. Harry just stared at him nervously as if anytime soon he will strangle him.

"Have you noticed anything different between the relationship of Harriotte and Oliver these past few days?" Hilton suddenly asked.

"Uhm, well, yeah. Sort of. We noticed that he **hasn't been with her for quite some time now** and Harriotte just suddenly disappeared. I mean, she doesn't show herself much nowadays. We don't know where she has been or if she was still seeing Oliver. We even wondered if they had a fight," Harry stated.

"A fight?Very interesting. Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Potter. Go on now. Go to bed. I am sure that you are tired. I best be going now. I have to go check on Harriotte."

"W-W-Wait! About Harriotte..."

"She will be fine, Mr. Potter. Do not mind her disposition this night. She was just most likely tired. I suggest that you erase from your memory what you have witnessed of her this night. It might ruin your sleep."

"But Harriotte didn't look alright to me."

"You have a keen eye, Mr. Potter, but I suggest that you do not get yourself involved in this situation as of now. I admit to you and to myself that I do not know what Harriotte is thinking of as of this moment. But I can tell you that I feel that something is really different. Something is not right. I want to find out about it myself first before I divulge any details to anyone. Before I tell you, I must find out myself first. Is it not correct, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm sorry for getting my nose in on it."

"I understand. It is no trouble, Mr. Potter."

"But, will Harriotte be okay?"

"She will be, I assure you of that. No problem is too hard for my sister. She is a strong girl. I am very sure that she will be fine any time soon. Please do not worry about her anymore. But I thank you for thinking about mys sister's welfare."

"Harriotte is also my friend. **Worrying about her is something I know is not a crime.** I just hope that she is alright."

"It seems that the rumors of your greatness are true."

"What?"

"I have received news that you are more than your title. It seems that the rumors, his time, are true. I can see it clearly now. I should have called for you sooner."

"I...Thank you, sir."

"Lady Lily and Sir James must be very proud of you."

"What? How did..."

"Everyone knows about Harry Potter's parents."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone knew me when I first arrived here, and I didn't even know any of them."

"Mr. Potter, do you understand how great your mother and father's love for you was?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I do. They risked their life protecting me from Voldemort-not once but twice, or, without my knowledge, even more."

"Then you can understand that my parents are very protective over Harriotte."

"I also wouldn't be surprised."

"I see that you really do. Then I must tell you this, because I find you quite the interesting gentleman, that Harriotte enjoys windy places. She also enjoys having simple moments together, just like a simple conversation. That would be enough to entertain her."

"Wha...?"

"She also enjoys sandwiches. Those simple things will surely be fine with her. Remember that."

Hilton then left Harry without any more to say. Harry wondered what he meant about what he had just said until realization struck him. _Was that advice for the date on Sunday? Was Hilton Henson, future heir to the Henson throne, giving me advice on dating his sister? I mean, on entertaining his sister?_

Harry was deep in his thought and didn't notice Ginny standing just a few feet away from him, calling out to him. Ginny approached Harry cautiously and stopped just beside his left ear.

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted.

"O-o-o-ow!!!" Harry screamed.

"It was your fault anyway."

"Ginny! What was that for?!"

"I was calling you the whole time. I was asking you what you were doing just standing there."

"I was talking to Hilton Henson."

"Hilton Henson? What are you saying? I didn't see him here."

"What do you mean you didn't see him here? He just left a few moments ago."

"I'm serious. **I didn't see him.**"

"That's impossible."

"Harry, you must be tired. You're imagining things already. Go to bed."

"But, I'm very sure that I had just spoken to him."

"No tell me, why would he talk to you?"

"It was about Harriotte!"

"Harry, if ever he did talk to you about her, why would he approach you secretly?"

"I...I don't know."

"See? **You're just imagining things.** Go to bed. I know we are all tired. Draco had already gone to the Slytherin Common Room. He was very bushed when he escorted me back here that I asked him, halfway to here, to just go on ahead even if he kept on refusing. I knew that if I hadn't forced him to do so he would have collapsed on the way by now."

"How was the Ball when we left anyway?"

"Oh, it's still continuing right about now. Ron's still there eating his heart out over the never-ending food platters appearing. So, I suggest that you don't wait for him anymore."

"He's still at it at this hour? Man, that brother of yours really is a baboon-pig."

"You don't need to tell me about that. Now, if you don't plan on sleeping any time soon, I'll leave you here. I'm tired and I wanna sleep it all out. Goodnight, Harry."

"I'll follow soon, Gin. Goodnight."

As Ginny entered the Portrait Hole, Harry stared back at the hallway that Hilton had disappeared to. He wondered if Ginny was really telling the truth that he was just imagining things. _I don't think so. I'm very sure that I had just spoken to him. But why didn't Ginny see him leave? If Ginny passed by this direction, she would be able to run into Hilton Henson. What the heck happened here?_

Harry was so tired to even think anymore so he decided to just shrug the thought of. He entered the Hole, glancing back a few seconds at the hallway before letting the door close. He walked up to his dormitories and went under the sheets of his bed. He sighed and took off his glasses before closing his eyes. In his mind, he imagined Hariotte's face that night. He quickly shrugged it off and he then saw Hermione's face. Something was definitely not right that night. He has never fought with Hermione like that before and it made him sick just thinking about how they argued just an hour back. He didn't know what exactly happened but he wanted to find out. _Soon, I'll find out these things soon. Just a little more time._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you done with him?" asked an old man.

"Nothing, Father. I just discussed certain matters with him," a young man answered.

"Have you gone to your sister?" asked the old man again.

"I am about to, Father," answered the young man.

"I am afraid that complications are obviously coming out now. You best be at full alert."

"Yes, Father. I will be. Please excuse me now. I am to visit Harriotte."

"Yes, go on. Your sister needs you now. I believe something is wrong with her. Make sure that she will be fine tomorrow."

"Yes. Please excuse me, Father, Mother."

Hilton bowed at his parents before leaving through the door. After seeing Harry, he went straight to his parents' room to report about the day's events and the charities that he was taking care of. His father immediately knew that he had used magic with Harry when he had spoken with him. He secretly moved them into **another dimension** just to make sure that no one would walk in on them talking.

"What do you suppose is wrong with our daughter, Edward?" asked the duchess.

"I think I may know, Clarisse. Although I do not want to make conclusions before I skim into the problem," told Duke Edward.

"I think I shall set and appointment with Oliver tomorrow for tea. It has been a long time since I have had a chat with the young lad."

"Do that, my dear. Then maybe you can find out about him and our daughter's situation."

"Harriotte is slowly realizing the truth around her, Edward. I believe she has noticed it already."

"Yes, Clarisse. I believe so too. Our daughter has finally opened her eyes to reality."

"Soon, she will make her own decisions."

"Just like we did before."

"Just like _they_ did before."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think this is still a good idea?" Fred asked George as they made their way to their secret hideout.

"Of course! We've gone this far, we can't back out now!" George answered him.

"But that Hilton Henson will murder us if something wrong happens."

"Nothing will go wrong. Harry and Cedric will take care of her. I'm sure they will."

"Whatever you say, but just remember. If before, it was only Oliver who might kill us if something happens to Harriotte, now, his brother and father are here to join forces with Oliver if something bad happens to Harriotte. I still want to live another decade or so."

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm pretty sure nothing will go wrong...I hope."


	16. It's Not a Love Story

CHAPTER 16 – It's Not a Love Story

**Author's Note: **First of all, I'm sorry this took so long! I got writer's block and needed some times off from the computer just to get the juices flowing. Second, this story will definitely confuse you guys. I can guarantee that. Third, this chapter takes you nearer and nearer to the ending. Now, I want you to ask yourselves some questions after reading this chapter and ponder upon it.

Question 1: What is Fred and George really up to?

Question 2: What is Oliver's reason for not spending time with Harriotte anymore?

Question 3: Why does Harry care so much about Harriotte?

I hope you will be able to ask yourselves these questions after reading this chapter. Cheerio! Hope you review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was of clear blue when the Lady Harriotte walked out of her bedroom through her balcony door. She gazed at the surroundings under her. Hogwarts was beautiful both inside out. Harriotte scanned throughout the ground and saw a couple of students walking down on the snowy field, all of them bundled up. She also saw Hagrid walking towards the lake, wanting to see if it was still frozen or not. Harriotte turned back and walked inside her bedroom. She waved her right hand and, immediately, the balcony door closed.

It was already seven in the morning and Harriotte was greeted with the smiling faces of her ladies' maids as she entered her dining area. She sat down at the far left of the table, just across from her brother who was already seated and was reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning, Brother," Harriotte silently greeted her brother.

"Yes, good morning to you too, Sister," Hilton greeted back, not bothering to look up from his reading material.

They remained in silence for the next few minutes. All the while, the ladies' maids inside the dining room were busy delivering the different breakfast courses for that day. Hilton was given dark coffee, while Harriotte had coffee with cream. Harriotte took a bite out of her croissant and set down her fork and bread knife. She stared at the food platter in front of her croissant plate then looked back at her croissant. Hilton, at that moment, disposed of _The Daily Prophet_ then looked at his sister.

"Do you not like the food?" Hilton asked.

All the ladies' maids gasped in embarrassment at the question of the young Lord. They didn't know what the Lady would answer. They knew that if she answered 'yes', the young Lord would not be delighted about it, and they certainly didn't want Hilton to be upset.

"No, the food is just fine," Harriotte answered, returning to her croissant.

Hilton gestured for the maids to leave them alone and they followed soon. He took his fork and knife and cut a piece of bacon that was sitting on his plate. He took a bite and got a piece of white bread from a basket and spread butter on it. He took a few bites before placing it in his plate. He took his fork again and began to eat the scrambled egg on his plate.

"Do you seriously plan on partaking in that preposterous date?" he suddenly asked in between bites.

"I have already made my decision. I do plan on sticking to it," Harriotte silently said.

"Yes, very well, I guess there is nothing that I could do about that. Now, have you spoken with Oliver?"

"No."

"Do not take this any further, Harriotte. Just talk to him and discuss what is going on with the two of you."

"It is not that important, Hilton. It can wait. I am sure that Oliver is just busy that is why he has not been able to come and visit me."

"Fine. I shall not interfere with your problems with him, but remember this, Harriotte, once Mother and Father find out that something dire has happened between the two of you it will not be a very pleasant sight to see."

"You are exaggerating the situation, Brother. It is nothing close to dire."

"Whatever it may be, fix it soon."

Harriotte did not reply to what her brother had said. She continued to eat her breakfast, skipping a few dishes along the way. After fifteen minutes of silence between the two, Harriotte set down her cup of coffee and looked outside the window.

"Will you be staying here?" she asked Hilton.

"I beg your pardon?" Hilton asked, setting his cup down and looking at her across the long dining table.

"I asked if you will continue to stay here at Hogwarts."

"Well, I was honestly planning not to, but at the current state you are into, I realize that I must extend my stay here."

"That is simply unacceptable - a rather contemptible excuse."

"My stay here is not of importance as of now. What I want to discuss with you is **your behavior** yesterday evening."

Harriotte gave him a blank stare before taking a sip from her cup. She set it down and stared at him again, waiting for him to proceed. Hilton gazed at his sister and sighed. _She has not changed. _

"Forget it. Now, what is your schedule for today?"

"I believe today is when I am to be informed about the details about this date that the Weasley twins had set up."

"Oh, yes. Today is that day. Where are you meeting?"

"As I can recall, it will be by this coming lunch at the Great Hall. I have a strong feeling that they will announce it at the whole school."

"I see. Do you have a lunch appointment with Mother today?"

"Lunch with Mother? I do believe that I have not been informed of such a thing; so, I can tell you that I have no set appointment with mother today. Why have you asked?"

"Just this morning, I asked a ladies' maid to take a message to Mother asking if she wanted us to have a lunch appointment with her, but she informed me that **she already has a set appointment**. And I assumed that it could be you, but it seems that I am mistaken."

"Well, it could probably be Mrs. Weasley."

"I highly doubt that, Harriotte."

"How so?"

"Of course, it is a Saturday and Mrs. Weasley would prefer to spend it with her family. After all, four of her children are residing at Hogwarts. It is rare that they get to spend time together during school days."

"Well, whoever it may be, we should not bother to know. Mother will eventually tell us."

"I guess you are right."

"Hilton?"

"What is it?"

"Do you suppose Mother and Father will carry on with the earlier plans of my marriage?"

"Are you referring to the plan of **executing it when you turn seventeen**?"

"Yes."

"Well, if Mother and Father had planned it, I am positively sure that they will go forth with it. You know full-hand that once Father or Mother says it, it has to be done. Technically, it really is not our choice. Why have you suddenly bothered to ask?"

"Nothing in particular, Brother."

"Harriotte, is there something that you are not telling me?"

"Of course none, Hilton, I have not a thing to hide from you."

"Now, Harriotte, you are sixteen years old and I must admit that you will soon commence with that wedding arrangement you have agreed upon with Mother and Father. But I do want to know something so I will ask you this."

"What might that be, Brother?"

"Are you still fully submitting yourself to be the wife of Oliver Wood?"

There was suddenly a pause. Harriotte kept her gaze away from her brother. The quietness remained for at least two minutes before Hilton finally stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. Harriotte looked at his back facing her.

"I suggest you think about that, Harriotte. Think about the things **you really want in life**-before everything is too late. You are sixteen years old and I expect you to be able to stand your own ground. Do not be a cowardly damsel. I know you are stronger than you seem to be. Take that as an advantage. Excuse me, but I have certain matters that I must attend to. I will see you for lunch," Hilton said as he left the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched as the falling snow stopped short from its usual downpour that day. It was already eleven in the morning but Harry was still cooped up inside the Boy's Dormitory. He was not in the mood to go down to lunch just yet. He wanted to absorb the remaining sanity left inside him alone. He knew that once he goes down the Great Hall, his mind will be boggled by all the information Fred and George will plant inside his brain. _I know that sooner or later I will have to go down there, but as of this moment, I want to stay here and keep away from the impending chaos to come._

Just as he was about to take his wand from the side table, the door slammed open. He saw his best friend Ronald Weasley panting fast by the door. He looked as white as snow. Harry could tell that something happened and he was quite sure that Ron would tell him that soon.

"H-H-Harry! Y-Y-You need to get d-d-down now!" Ron told him in a shouting manner.

"Ron! Calm down. What happened? It's still too early for lunch isn't it? Why are you asking me to go down now?" Harry asked him, standing up and walking towards him after summoning water for his friend.

"Harriotte-she-she has already arrived in the Great Hall and everyone is just waiting for you to come. Draco is already reasoning it out with Oliver to back out from this rubbish but it seems that he would not listen. You have to get down there, mate. Fred and George are already sweating from fear because of the impatient look planted on Hilton Henson's face."

"Okay, Ron. I'll go there now. Is everybody there already?"

"Yeah, most likely. Professor Dumbledore and the other members of the faculty have already arrived. It looks like the whole school is waiting for Fred and George's announcement-except for Harriotte's parents."

"I doubt they'll show up."

"Are you not even the slightest bit nervous?"

"How can I be nervous? I've already filled my mind and body with thoughts on how to get out of this mess Fred and George has put me into."

"Harry, I don't think you need to worry about that anymore. You really can't escape from this situation anymore-the way Draco and I have looked at it. Think about this: you are not the only one in that kind of situation. Think about Cho, Hermione, Cedric, Oliver, and Lady Harriotte. I'm sure they are thinking the same thing as you are."

"I know, Ron. I know what you are implying. It's just too weird to be in this kind of situation. Anyhow, where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she's already down there, waiting for us to arrive. You must see her! She's very nervous. It's like ten times more than when we battled Death Eaters."

"She's going on a date with Oliver Wood, how can she be nervous?"

"Is that being sarcastic or being jealous?"

"**Jealous**?! Me?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I meant you."

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? I am not, in any way, jealous."

"If you say so, Harry, but mind you, if Oliver had managed to charm the Lady, Hermione will be easy for him."

"Oh, sod off!"

"Harry, look at the big picture here! We are months away from our seventh year at this school and Merlin knows what would become of us after we leave Hogwarts! Seize the moment, mate, before it's too late."

"**It won't be.**"

Ron walked past Harry as they entered the Great Hall. Harry touched dust off a small amount of ghost powder on his shirt that he obtained when he collided with Nearly Headless Nick who was hurrying inside the Hall. Harry suddenly felt the Hall go silent and all eyes were somehow directed at him. He felt an uneasy feeling arise over him, refusing to give him the urge to look up. He slightly shifted his gaze from his shoulder to his right and caught a glimpse of Dean Thomas staring intently at him. Harry breathed in and finally looked up from his shoulder. When he did so, he saw how his speculation was immediately proven. He walked towards Ron who was standing beside Ginny in the near front of the Great Hall. As Harry came into view of the front, he saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and some more faculty members. He looked beside them and found Hermione, Cho, Cedric, Oliver, Draco and Harriotte who was sipping tea.

"Uhm, sorry I'm late. I thought it was going to be announced during lunch time," Harry said, apologetically.

"Don't worry, Harry. It's not a problem. It's not that important. Anyway, shall I begin then?" Fred announced.

"Fire away, Mister Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore.

George took a step forward and extracted a parchment from his pocket. Fred, following George's move, also took a parchment from his pocket. They briefly looked at each other before opening the roll of parchment at the same time. Harry glanced at Harriotte, who has now left her cup of tea on the table. She wiped off her mouth and patiently waited for the twin's announcement. Harry shifted his gaze towards Hermione. His eyes suddenly softened, remembering how she looked like last night. He observed as Hermione's breathing became faster and faster by the second. He knew she was very nervous. Hermione hated being unprepared for anything, although throughout the years they've been friends, Hermione had always been put under test in the most unexpected moments. Harry smiled at this thought.

"Okay, George," Fred said.

"Yes, Fred," George answered.

"I will be assigned with Lady Harriotte's date with Harry and Cedric," Fred stated.

"And, of course, I will be the one supervising the date of Professor Wood with Hermione Granger and Cho Chang," George followed.

"For Lady Harriotte's date, here are the details. Both Harry and Cedric must be at Lady Harriotte's room at exactly eight in the morning. They will have breakfast at the garden near the lake. The meal will be called "Picnic Under the Sun". After the meal, the three of you will explore the beauty of archery by-"

Fred was cut off by the voice of Harry from the back. All the eyes looked at him. Harry gulped and swallowed. He nervously came up front. He stopped in front of Fred and George and just beside Cedric.

"Archery? Why is that involved?" Harry asked in a demanding tone.

"Nothing in particular. We just wanted to add that," George answered for the both of them.

"Actually, we found bows and arrows inside Filch's storage closet and thought it might be a good idea to have some unskilled wizards use it. Unskilled in sense that you have no idea on how to use a bow and arrow. So that's that. Let me continue, please. After archery, which we have scheduled to be by ten, since it would be bad if you engage in a strenuous activity right after a meal, you will have lunch by the lake. The food will be Italian cuisine and it shall be dubbed as "Little Italy by the Lake". Isn't that catchy? Well, that would be at twelve-thirty. After your lunch, you shall escort Lady Harriotte to the Pitch to explore the wonders of **Quidditch**. Of course, that will not be a problem for Harry and Cedric considering you are both well-known Seekers," Fred continued.

Fred stopped and stared at the people in front of him, waiting, as if, for any complaints from any of them. He smirked when no one said a word. _You think it is this easy, my friends, you are gravely mistaken by what you believe is to be a simple date. _

"And so, we've scheduled that for 2 p.m. After Quidditch, that would be approximated as five in the afternoon, you will be spending dinner at the Pitch too. This one will be called as "Cumulez deux Emplois". Which is translated as -"

"Moonlight." Fred was cut-off by Oliver's voice answering for him.

"Yes, that's correct. Of course, you will not have dinner as early as five in the afternoon; you will have dinner by seven-thirty. Between those times, you will have to take showers, of course. And then, when you finish off early, you can take a walk for a while and have a little chat, just as long as you are at the Pitch by seven-thirty. And after dinner, you have a session at the Astronomy Tower, which we have already discussed with the professor in charge. You'll see what you have to do there once you get there. And by ten-thirty in the evening, you shall escort Lady Harriotte back to her quarters and bid your goodbyes in a gentlemanly manner, of course. After which, the both of you will be returning to your rooms and the date is finally over," Fred finished off.

Harry remained silent and allowed the facts to sink inside of him. He didn't know what to say. He never expected things to be that simple, knowing Fred and George were behind it all. _I can't help but feel as if there something missing. I mean, is this the right moment to say "that's it?"_

Fred stepped backward, giving the center stage to his twin brother George. George cleared his throat and nodded at Oliver, Hermione and Cho. Oliver, for that matter, was eager to hear what George had to say, yet he can't seem to put himself into the situation.

"Alright, the itinerary for Harry and Cedric's date with Lady Harriotte is just similar to Oliver's. Of course, the places would differ and the manner of execution is too. Oliver will pick up Hermione first at the Gryffindor Common Room, since he sleeps there too, at eight in the morning. He will, with Hermione, pick up Cho outside the Ravenclaw Common Room at eight-ten. They will then proceed to the room of Oliver, the one assigned to him by the school, where we have prepared a breakfast for them. I really have no name for this thing because I'm not as good as Fred in coming up with ridiculous names for thing like these. After breakfast, you will proceed to the Quidditch Pitch, that's right, you will first use the Pitch before they do. There, you will find out what you have to do because I will meet you up there, for now, Fred and I will keep that to ourselves. Now, after that, you will have lunch at the Pitch then. I also don't have a title for this. After lunch, you will proceed to the Library. Why the Library? Well, we got this from Hermione's love for books, I'm sure you will discover what you have to do once you get to the Library. Dinner will follow after your session at the Library. Your dinner will be a few yards before you reach Hagrid's Hut. After which, you will have to travel to Hagrid's Hut to retrieve something we had left there for you three. Then, Oliver, you may escort the ladies back to their room, starting with Cho, and then Hermione. You shall, as I was informed by Professor Dumbledore, reside in your quarters from then on," George began and finished.

Oliver didn't expect things to be that simple. It was even simpler than Harriotte's date with Harry and Cedric. He glanced at Harriotte who was quietly seated in her place. _It's weird knowing that I will be on a date with someone else._

"So, basically, that's the point of it all. We must remind all of you here that no one must, in any form, interrupt any of them whilst they are at their date. It's okay for you to say hello, but don't take too much advantage of it, okay?" Fred said.

"Oh, and by the way, the clothes are just casual. By casual, we mean plain shirt and pants or whatever you want to wear. Since it's winter, winter clothes are suggested because you will be spending time outside," George said.

"Are there any questions?" the both of them asked in unison.

"Do tell me why they have to partake in such a thing," Draco spoke out.

"Well, we had an agreement," both answered again.

"Agreement? Agreement with who?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver?" Draco asked in a shocked tone.

All eyes were directed towards Oliver as he had realized what Fred and George just said. He looked around him and saw everyone giving him an odd look as if he committed a federal crime.

"I do recall that I have, if my memory serves me correctly, agreed into participating with something they have cooked up for some people. Although, it has not been informed to me whatever that thing may be. I know it is my carelessness but I think this is not something we should be worried too much about. I do say that it is quite an unusual event, but when you think about it, it is just a simple date," Oliver stated, staggering ever so often between words.

"Well, that fully answers my question," Draco said, looking slightly annoyed at the facts that suddenly poured down upon him.

"Okay, now that everything is settled, we expect all of you to be on schedule tomorrow, alright? Don't worry; this is just a date and nothing more. It's just an agreement that one of your careless professors had agreed upon, putting all of you under our control for that very day," Fred said.

"Yeah, so no need to get over it so much. You'll live through it," George said.

"So, for the last time, are there any more questions, comments, violent reactions?" both asked again.

At that moment, Lady Harriotte stood up and walked towards Fred and George. She smiled ever so sweetly at the both of them and handed them each a piece of muffin off her plate. They both took it and smiled at her with a mixture of delight and fright.

"I have a question," Harriotte said, breaking the tension inside the Great Hall.

"Wha-What could that be, Lady Harriotte?" George asked her.

"Why must I take on Quidditch?"

"We-Well, we have decided that-that it will be good, I mean, a good idea for you to get in touch with the sport," Fred, this time, answered.

"Ah, I see what you mean. Well then, thank you for your time. I have enjoyed this fine little congregation we have had. I find that I must set off. I have a lunch appointment with my brother. Good day to you, professors. Please excuse me," Harriotte said, bowing down slightly and walking away from the crowd in front.

Draco sighed and walked towards the empty faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny joined them soon with Cho and Cedric. Oliver, meanwhile, was held up with his chat with Professor Dumbledore and the other professor, who, the whole time, kept mum about the whole situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Lady Harriotte is really going to go on this date with Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory?" Draco heard a third year Hufflepuff boy tell his fellow Hufflepuff student.

It was already after lunch and Draco walked throughout the halls of Hogwarts trying to find a place where he can think clearly without hearing anyone blabber about regarding the date. He had left the Great Hall the moment he took a last bite at his chicken. It was only half eaten but he couldn't bear to eat anymore and so he left. It was bothering him how the situation just fell into place. It was not supposed to be that way.

Draco continued to walk, not caring about anything or anyone. Certain portraits called after him when they saw him pass by but he did not look back to them. He just wanted to get away for a moment and think. But his thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out to him from behind.

"Draco!" shouted the voice that seemed to be getting closer to him.

Draco stopped and turned around. He saw Ginny running towards him, her face filled with tiredness. It was as if she had been running after him the whole time that he had left the Great Hall. Draco half smiled, half frowned at seeing her. It was not like he didn't want to be with her, he just didn't want to be with her, or anyone else, right now.

"Ginny," Draco said calmly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, finally reaching him.

"Nowhere. I am just planning to go for a little walk around the school," Draco answered, still in a calm voice.

"Don't play dumb with me. What is happening with you?"

Draco looked away from her and sighed heavily. He walked a few steps towards the wall and leaned on it. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed even more. He slowly slid down on the floor; his back still leaned on the wall. He remained silent yet thoughtful. Ginny walked towards him and sat down beside him. She kept her gaze locked on him, yet she didn't do anything. For a moment, Draco thought that she had left, but when he shifted a little he realized that she was still there. Draco sighed even more.

"Ginny, look, I'm fine. This is just nothing. I'll be okay," Draco finally said.

"You don't look fine to me," Ginny contradicted.

"Oh, but I am. I really am, Ginny."

"Draco, tell me what's wrong."

Draco sighed. He looked at her with serious eyes. Ginny kept her gaze on his and didn't look away. Draco knew that he had no other choice but to tell her what's really wrong. _Am I going to regret this?_

"Okay, Ginny, I'll tell you the truth," Draco began and stopped.

"I'm just worried about Harriotte. No, I'm just really worried about this whole thing," he continued on.

"Why would you be worried about this? Like what Oliver had said, it's just a date," Ginny implied.

"You don't understand, Ginny. I'm worried because this is not just a **simple date**. Ginny, look, you have seen my Uncle Edward, right?"

"Yeah, he's that big man who's Harriotte's father, right? The Duke of Epingworth?"

"Yes, precisely, he is Harriotte's father. Ginny, Uncle is no ordinary father. He-He has these crazy ideas up his head about everything regarding his children. Did you take a closer look at Hilton when he tried to stop Fred and George when his father interrupted? He was ill-stricken. He was scared."

"What are you saying?"

"Ginny, Edward Henson is not a father, he is a **tyrant**. He is a living madness. He was the one who sent his son into Lexington Academy, a million miles away from their home and apart from his sister, just because he didn't want them to see each other that often for reasons that they needed to get used to the fact that they are not to stay as one family forever. He sent Harriotte to Wardsworth, also a million miles from home, allowing Harriotte to see Hilton only during holidays because during summer breaks, she is sent off to Scotland while he is sent to Rome. And that's not all. He was also the one who had arranged the engagement of his son to Countess Georgina. He didn't even ask him if he wanted to marry her. And if anything else is to be blamed, he is the one responsible for Harriotte's arranged marriage to Oliver Wood."

"W-Wait, I thought Hilton and Harriotte were okay with being engaged."

"They weren't. They really **were against it**, but knowing those two, they just kept it to themselves. Think about it, Ginny. Your just a little child, and then suddenly you receive a news that you have been engaged to someone you don't know-much more you haven't ever seen yet!"

"But I thought they loved each other."

"They did, or so we think. Hilton, yes, he loved Georgina, because he was given time to love her. He met her when he was 13 years of age and they always spend summers together. In the case of Harriotte, she, well, it's not that important."

"No, Draco, tell me about Harriotte."

"Harriotte is – she's - well, she didn't like the idea of having an arranged marriage. But since it was he father's orders, she complied with it. Harriotte found out about her marriage to Oliver when she was 5 years old. She had been with Oliver even before she turned 1, but, you know, they were just playmates. Harriotte looked at Oliver in a brotherly sort of way. He was always there to look after her, and Harriotte felt that it was all brotherly care. It was no surprise that Harriotte became shocked at what they had told her, but she never said a word about it. She continued on with the orders that her father had given her and spent time with Oliver. They became really good friends, and I'm sure that Harriotte loved him like a brother. The marriage, in all, was what Harriotte was truly afraid of. They-her parents, mainly Uncle- arranged for the wedding to be when Harriotte turns **seventeen**."

"Seventeen? Wait, isn't that a bit too early?"

"Not when it is a marriage of noble blood. The legal age of marriage for royalty is not going beyond fifteen years old."

"And Harriotte is…"

"Sixteen, as of this moment."

"**One year**?!"

"Yes, a year from now Harriotte and Oliver will get married."

"But, if Harriotte and Oliver agreed upon that decision, it's not that bad, right?"

"Oliver and Harriotte agreed on it? I doubt it. Harriotte never agreed on it. Her parents just informed her of it and didn't even mind asking if she was okay with it."

"But after all these years, I'm sure she has thought about speaking her mind out."

"Ginny, can't you see? The way she just agreed upon this engagement, the wedding date, and this ridiculous arrangement of the Weasley twins - it's all she can do. Sometimes I think Harriotte's just too nice."

"She doesn't want to disagree."

"She feels she doesn't have to because she thinks that everything that her parents had planned out for her is for her betterment."

"But that's ridiculous! Getting your child dragged into something she really doesn't want to is not a good parenting value!"

"Harriotte was raised that way. She was raised to follow orders and that's that."

"What about her brother?"

"If Uncle Edward is strict on Harriotte, he's even harder on Hilton."

"What do you mean?"

"Hilton is very close to Harriotte. He values her so much. He loves her so much. That's why Uncle Edward sent him to Rome for him to study at Lexington and Harriotte at Wardsworth. Did you ever wonder why they sent their children to different schools when they themselves graduated here at Hogwarts?"

"I did come into that question."

"Edward Henson thought that Hilton and Harriotte needed to learn how to go their separate ways and not get too attached with each other so that when the time comes that each of them gets married, they won't have trouble parting ways from each other. Although I think it's not really the case. Uncle Edward made sure that Harriotte or Hilton won't be able to contradict their father's orders by having each other as a back-up. He wanted both of them to stand their ground alone."

"But isn't he just tearing them apart as siblings? Shouldn't siblings rely on each other for support from everything? Shouldn't they be allowed to just spend time together?"

"That's why I told you that Uncle is no ordinary father."

"Is that why…"

"Yes. Uncle Edward doesn't treat his children like his very own children. He treats them like they are his people, mere servants. Whatever he says, goes. Hilton and Harriotte look like caged birds. You may think that a royalty's life is easy, think again."

"But Lady Harriotte looks so happy."

"She is, she is happy. She's grateful for everything. She thinks that having her father ordering her around means that he still sees her."

"That's so sad. And Hilton too. He seems to be such a fine you man."

"Have you ever noticed that Hilton is rarely seen with Harriotte. That's because Hilton was bombarded by loads of work by his father. Harriotte, meanwhile, is supposed to spend all her time with Oliver; although that is also negotiable at this moment."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. I have noticed that Oliver doesn't seem to be spending time with Harriotte as often as he did before."

"I'm sorry, but even I don't know what's going on. I doubt Harriotte does too."

"I thought Oliver loves Harriotte."

"He does or he did. I don't really know."

"It's so sad. How come something picture perfect is all of a sudden a big lie- just a big charade? I used to think they were the perfect couple, but it turns out…"

"It's **not a love story**, Ginny. It's not. And I doubt it will ever be."

Silence feel upon them as Draco said his last word. They waited a few more minutes before Draco finally stood up and extended his hand towards Ginny. She took his and he helped her up. They decided to go back to their respective rooms and just wait until dinner. Ginny concluded that Draco needed a well-deserved rest. He was very much stressing over it. For the first time, Ginny saw how much Draco valued his family relationship with Harriotte. It was true, what she had heard, that Draco really was close to Harriotte. Maybe it was also true that Harriotte was the only one who truly cared for Draco when his father was too hard on him. No matter what it was, Ginny just smiled at how Draco was finally showing his soft spot. _I am a lucky girl._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, you seem a little troubled. What's bothering you?"

Harry quickly looked at the person beside him, who was Hermione, and smiled. It was already two in the afternoon and they were inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione noticed how Harry remained silent all throughout lunch time. She kept looking at him when she noticed that he was staring blankly into his plate. When they finally got back inside the Common Room, Harry just sat down on the chair beside the fireplace and kept quiet. Hermione, by that time, couldn't contain herself from asking.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. There's nothing wrong," Harry answered, giving her a sweet smile.

"Please, Harry, you don't look alright to me. Tell me what's bothering you," Hermione persuaded.

"'Mione, okay, I'll tell you since I know you wouldn't let me get off the hook. I'm just worried, somewhat, by this date, and, honestly, by what we had argued about last night. Regarding me worrying about Harriotte-I still am worried, 'Mione."

"I see. Harry, why are you so worried about Harriotte?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"No, you're acting like, like, like you're Oliver."

"I'm not, Hermione. I'm not acting like him. I'm just worried about Harriotte as **her friend**. There is nothing to it."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I'm just implying that I don't feel anything for her."

"I never said you did, Harry, but after hearing that, I'm thinking something else."

"Hermione, look, okay, I'm sorry I said that. That was out of the question. Look, I'm just probably tired, that's all."

"Harry, exhaustion and mutual feelings don't go together. Be honest to yourself, Harry. For once, admit that you really want something **more than what you have**, before it's too late."

Hermione got up from her seat and walked towards the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories. She stopped just before the first landing and looked back at Harry, who was still staring at the fireplace.

"This is not a fairy tale, Harry. This is real life. Sometimes, magic just doesn't do the job. And happy endings don't come as often as you think they do, not unless you make it happen yourself."

Hermione then left him. Harry sighed a heavy sigh and leaned back on the armchair. He thought of what Hermione had said. He knew she was right about everything, but he was still confused. _Do I really have feelings for Harriotte?_

Harry took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and opened it out. He read and reread the words on it. He smiled as he saw one paragraph from it and read it out loud:

"_I have but one wish, and that is to be with you, for always…"_

_Harriotte Elizabeth Lilian Henson_

Harry stared intently at that specific line. He knew that Harriotte **meant every single word **of that line. He smiled and folded the letter back and stuck it inside his pocket. He stood up and walked towards the stairs to the Boys' Dormitories. He looked back at the burning fire and thought to himself. _Did my mother ever sent a letter to my father when they were together? Or did my father ever sent a letter to Mum before they were married? Maybe Sirius or Remus can answer that, or maybe not. Happy endings, they're not just for fairy tales, right? _

Harry grinned to himself and chuckled at what he had just thought of. He was turning into some mushy lovesick bloke. He definitely needed to get some fresh air and the practice they had for that afternoon was the key. _I gotta get away from romance novels._


	17. Slightly Delayed Realization

CHAPTER 17 – Slightly Delayed Realization

**Author's Note: **Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter and I'm proud to say that I have my creative juices all flowing and ready to get typing. So far, I'm getting all geared up for the ending and it's really coming on close. I hope my readers won't shot off somewhere else because this chapter will reveal a whole lot about feelings, thoughts and memories. Please review after! Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" Ron asked Harry as he saw him walk down the steps of the staircase.

"Yeah. I'm still a bit groggy but I'll be fine. I have a really bad case of the cold feet right about now," Harry answered, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Well, don't be too nervous. It's not yet your wedding day for you to get nervous that much. You just have to remain calm. This is what's good about having Cedric tag along. You don't have to worry if you run out of ideas or topics o talk about with her; Cedric can fill that up for you."

"Yeah, you're right. What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to eight."

"I should probably get going."

As Harry stood up, he heard footsteps from the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories. He looked back and saw Hermione coming down from it. Her hair was half tied and she was wearing a turtleneck sweatshirt, faded blue jeans and a jacket. She looked at Harry and Ron and smiled at them.

"Good morning, you two," Hermione said.

"Morning," they both answered back.

"Are you ready to go now, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking straight at Harry.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave. What about you?" he asked.

"I have to be honest, I'm really not yet in the mood to go to this date, but I have no other choice now, do I? Any minute now, Oliver is going to come down from that staircase and we are going to be on our way to pick up Cho, and soon, the date will finally begin."

"Same goes for me. I'm getting cold feet. I mean, what do you do to entertain a member of the royal family?"

"You give her loads of jewelry," Ron said, half meaning, half joking it.

"You don't need to do that," a voice said from behind them.

The Trio looked back and saw Oliver Wood approaching them. Harry slightly twitched, knowing not why he did. Hermione looked at him and smiled as he greeted them a good morning.

"Harriotte's not a lover of jewelry," he said, following his earlier statement.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Ron said in a small voice.

"Harriotte would be fine with whatever you are to do. She's not really that picky," Oliver continued.

"Oliver, she's your fiancé. How come you **don't seem bothered** about this situation? After all, you are responsible for getting all of use in this mess," Hermione said.

"I trust Fred and George would not put her in any jeopardy."

"That's it?"

"Well, what else do you desire me to say?"

"Like you worry about her or something!"

"Hermione, Harriotte is a big girl. She can **take care of her self**. She does not need me to look after her 24/7. Besides, I have **a lot of things that I have to worry** about other than her."

"Is that why you have been avoiding her? Because you're busy with work or something that nobody even knows?"

"That is out of the question. Look, Harriotte can take care of herself better than anyone can do for her. She **knows herself more than me** or her brother or who else there is. Now, Harry, I suggest you get going now. I am sure Hilton is going to be there to see if you are on time, and don't forget about Fred as well."

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, I'll see you guys in a bit. Bye, 'Mione, Ron and Oliver."

"I'll go with you. I have nothing else to do anyway,' Ron said, standing up and following him out of the Hole.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked, turning towards Hermione as the door of the Hole closed.

Hermione gave him a look. Oliver smiled brightly at her, as if he had nothing to hide. Hermione just sighed and walked beside Oliver out of the Hole. They both walked towards the Ravenclaw Common Room to pick up Cho. It was almost time for their breakfast, as scheduled by George.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, you're just in time," Cedric said as Harry came towards him in front of Harriotte door.

"Hey, Cedric. You seem early," Harry said.

"I was afraid of what her brother would do to me if I was even a second late."

"You nervous?"

"A little, no, a whole lot. You?"

"A lot like hell."

"I can't argue with that."

"We have the same thing in mind. By the way, what's with the flowers?"

"Why? Didn't you bring anything for Harriotte?"

"Nobody said anything about a gift."

"Harry, it's a common thing to bring something for a girl when you're going on a date. You better hurry and whip something out."

"What? You can't make something out of nothing. Wait, I could try transfiguring that plastic apple into something decent."

Harry flicked his wand towards the plastic fruit in front of him, and soon, it transfigured into a bouquet of lilies. Harry took it in his arms and gave it a little shake just to make sure it is in good condition. He smiled when it stayed that way and looked back at Cedric. Cedric gave him a thumbs-up and nodded, signaling that he was going to knock on the door at that moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver smiled at both Cho and Hermione as he assisted them towards their respective chairs at the Pitch. It was already time for lunch. It seemed that time was flowing so fast that day. Oliver couldn't believe that they had already undergone trying to make Hermione ride a broom. That was the surprise in stored for them when they arrived at the Pitch. Oliver was partly delighted at having learned that they only needed to fly.

"He's probably with Fred as of this moment. They're probably planning out the details for later," Oliver told the two girls, continuing their conversation as to where George was.

"Those two just don't run out of ideas," Hermione commented.

"I think it's rather amazing how they can come up with thing such as this. It just goes to show how creative they can get," Cho said.

"You're too nice, Cho. You're just too nice," Hermione told her.

"Wherever he may be, I'm sure he will show his face to us sooner or later. Right now, we just have to indulge ourselves with the lunch that they had prepared for us," Oliver stated.

"I wonder what Harry and the rest are doing," Hermione said.

"Do you think they're already taking lunch like us?" Cho asked, taking a bite of her food.

"They must be. It's written in their schedule."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wonder if they're enjoying the day."

Oliver kept mum the whole time Hermione and Cho discussed about Harry, Harriotte and Cedric's date together. He kept on twitching at the sound of Harriotte's name ever so often that they mentioned it. He tried to look sideways to hide his actions. But that didn't go unnoticed by both Hermione and Cho.

"Is something wrong Oliver?" Hermione finally asked, eying him from the corner of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Of course there is nothing," Oliver said, shaken away from his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" this time it was Cho who asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, girls. There's nothing wrong. Now, what were we talking about again?"

Oliver diverted their attention to a discussion of what were they supposed to do after lunch. Hermione was not distracted that easily from what he had done, and she suspected that Cho wasn't too. She watched as Cho gave Oliver a weird look before nodding at what he had said. _Something is really up with Oliver. He's acting like a total wacko. He's avoiding conversations about Harriotte. He doesn't even want to discuss about their date. _

"Hermione, are you okay?" she heard Cho ask her.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something. What were you saying?" Hermione said, making them forget about what had just occurred.

_This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. I don't know what's going to happen next. I wonder what Harry's up to now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am afraid I am not so certain if I am able to engage in such a sport," Lady Harriotte told Harry and Cedric as they walk in front of three broomsticks aligned in the middle of the Pitch.

"That's okay, Harriotte. We can help you. It's really not that hard," Cedric said, reaching for his own broom, wondering how in the world Fred and George got a hold of it.

"Where the heck is Fred anyway?" Harry asked, looking around the Pitch for any sign of Fred Weasley.

"He's probably around here somewhere, or he's just with George. Don't mind it. He'll show his face soon," Cedric said.

It was already afternoon and Harry and the rest were preparing for their Quidditch Lessons. It was not like Oliver's class, it was more practical. They just needed to play a little game of Quidditch with Lady Harriotte and soon, the date will finally be over.

"Are you ready, Harriotte?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Harry, Cedric, I really do not think that I can do something such as this. I think I will have to pass this, rather interesting, activity," she said, looking at them with a worried look.

"It's nothing, really. It's not going to take that long, Harriotte. Before you know it, we'll be off at the Astronomy Tower by then," Harry said.

"No, really. I wish to pass in this activity. Please," Harriotte insisted.

"It's just Quidditch. You don't have to be-Wait!" Cedric exclaimed all of a sudden.

Both Harriotte and Harry shot a look at Cedric. They were both startled at his sudden exclamation. Harry thought, for a moment, that the day had gotten over him and he was starting to act crazy, but dropped the thought immediately. Harriotte gave him a close look but stepped back a step from him, as if afraid to get near him.

"You **don't know how to play this game**, do you?" Cedric finally spoke out.

"Cedric, that's impossible. Harriotte would've played this before. After all, she is eng-" Harry was cut-off by the look on Cedric's face.

"You haven't, have you?" Cedric asked her.

"No," Harriotte answered plainly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"There is no particular reason."

"Everything has a reason, Harriotte," Cedric stated.

"Harriotte?" Harry called out.

"I just, being honest to myself and to you, **do not fancy Quidditch**," Harriotte finally said.

"But it's the sport that Oliver loves and practically worships," Harry said.

"That does not, in any form, state that I must desire it too. Oliver and I share similarities but that does not mean that we can not have differences too."

"Don't you think that's a bit selfish considering Oliver has always supported you in everything?" Cedric asked.

"I am also supportive of him and his love for this game. I just can not get myself to enjoy such a sport."

"What if Oliver finds out that you hate his favorite sport, don't you think that would upset him?" Harry asked.

"Are you two just trying to persuade me to participate in this fixture?"

"You catch on quick," Cedric said.

"Fine. I shall take part in this Quidditch thing, but you have to promise me that I will not, in any way, fall off my broomstick."

"Why?" they both asked.

"I can not fly. I mean, I do not know how to fly in a broomstick."

"You don't?!" they exclaimed louder than when Cedric earlier did so.

"Yes, why does that come as a shock to you?"

"Doesn't your school require you to take flying lessons during your first year?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am slightly embarrassed to admit this, but, since our family is very powerful, I have been given the privilege to skip flying lessons for the very reason that I am afraid to fly."

"You're scared of flying? You're afraid of heights," Cedric said.

"Yes, yes, I am, Cedric. It is not that embarrassing actually. I just do not admit it much."

"Well, since we are already placed in such a situation, I think this is the right time for you to learn how to fly. Plus, we'll put in a bonus and teach you how to play Quidditch."

"Are you seriously saying that I still engage in this sport you call 'Quidditch'?"

"Come on, Harriotte. It will be fun! We promise, we won't let you fall off your broom!"

"Yeah, Harriotte. You just need to trust us," Harry said.

"If you say so," Harriotte said, ending what was a debate before.

"They left her a Firebolt," Harry said.

"A Firebolt's too strong for her. Don't they have a Cleansweep? Or a Comet would do," Cedric stated.

"We don't have any of those. All we have are two Firebolts and your Nimbus 2001."

"Well, she could do with my Nimbus then. Or would she rather with the Firebolt? Harriotte? What do you say?"

"I suppose I would rather have the Nimbus 2001. I have seen Oliver ride a Firebolt before. I do not believe that I am able to perform such a thing using that powerful of a broomstick,' Harriotte said in a nervous tone.

"Well, I'll take the Firebolt then. Here you go, Harriotte," Cedric said.

As Cedric handed over her Nimbus 2001 to Harriotte, she took it with her two hands and held it tightly. Cedric and Harry then mounted their brooms and waited for Harriotte to do so as well. Harriotte stared at the broom in her grasp as if it was the first time that she has seen such a contraption.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"How exactly am I to mount this thing?" Harriotte asked.

Cedric looked at Harry with a blank look. For a second there Harry thought that he was just waiting for his reply to Harriotte, until Cedric's eyes turned into worry, and possibly, surprise too. _This is going to be a long afternoon._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was walking away from Hagrid's Hut with Oliver and Cho. They had just gone from it and found out what they were to do. They were now heading for a far away ground from Hagrid's place to set off with the fireworks that Fred and George had planned for them to do. Hermione was glad that the day was almost over. She was starting to feel exhausted. She glanced at Cho who was walking beside her. _Is she thinking about Cedric right now?_

"I think this will be a good spot for the fireworks display. I'm just going to set it up. You girls stay here and relax," Oliver said, walking away from them and setting up the tubes needed for the fireworks.

Hermione looked around the dark surroundings and found a couple of chopped wood nearby. She walked towards it and took out her wand. She flicked it over the chopped wood and transfigured it into three chairs. She levitated each one of them to where Cho was standing. Cho smiled at her and thanked her. They both sat down and silence fell upon them.

Cho kept her gaze over to where Oliver was setting up the equipment. She didn't know what to do at that moment. She just kept silent the whole time, not knowing what to say to Hermione. Hermione, meanwhile, was thinking the same thing, yet she wanted to actually ask something to Cho. _It's just a question. It won't hurt, right?_

"Hey, Cho?" Hermione finally spoke out, breaking the uneasy silence between them.

"Yeah?" Cho asked, looking over at her.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm alright, I guess. Well, this is my first time to be in this kind of situation, but I think I'm coping up well."

"I know. I feel the same way. But what bothers me is the fact that I'm in this charade. I kept thinking, the night of the Ball, why I was involved in this date. I didn't do anything to any of the Weasley twins. I can't recall having a regular conversation with them either."

"Well, that's just Fred and George. You don't have to think about it too much because you'd only end up wasting your time. But hey, it's really not so bad. Plus, Oliver's been really nice."

"Yeah, and he's kind of sweet too."

"Yeah, he is. So, how are you and Cedric?"

"Me and Cedric? Well, we're just fine actually. It didn't take long for us to cope up with everything. We just let everything flow the way it should."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad Cedric's doing fine."

"What about you and Harry?"

"Me and Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you dating Harry?"

"No, I'm not. I mean, why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry. I just assumed, since you were together at the Ball, that you two are together now."

"We aren't. That's actually quite disturbing."

"Why would it be disturbing? It's perfectly normal, Hermione."

"It's not! That would not be normal! That would be-be-"

"Hermione! Calm down. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, yes, it is!"

"What are you girls arguing about?" At that moment, Oliver was approaching them.

"It's nothing, really, Professor Wood," Cho told him as he sat down in-between them.

"Oliver, Cho. Just call me Oliver. Didn't I say I didn't want to look too old? But off with that! What were you girls talking about anyway, that's gotten Hermione all jumbled up?" asked Oliver, looking at both his sides.

"I am not jumbled up!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Woah, Hermione. Chill just for a second there, okay? What exactly is happening here?" Oliver asked, trying to get hold of the situation.

"I just asked Hermione if everything's fine between her and Harry, because I assumed that they were already together," answered Cho.

"Oh, yeah. You two are together now? Finally!" said Oliver.

"We are not together, Professor Wood! Why can't you understand that?!" exclaimed Hermione even more.

"Calm down, Hermione. Okay, so you two are not together. Let's just forget about it, alright?" Oliver said.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to go overboard."

"It's not your fault, Cho. I just, it's kind of new to me actually. I mean, how can I say this?"

"No offense, Hermione, but I just want to know. Are you and Harry already together?" This time, it was Oliver who asked.

"No, Oliver. Harry and I are not together. I don't think we ever will be," Hermione answered, her voice slowly breaking.

"Does that upset you?" Oliver asked bluntly.

"Professor!" Cho cried out.

"It's okay, Cho. I can answer that," Hermione interrupted.

"And what is your answer?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Professor, I am quite upset about that…that…that fact."

Cho kept silent and watched as Hermione lowered her head. She looked at her with sad eyes but she didn't know what to say at that moment. She didn't want to upset her.

"Do you love Harry, Hermione?" Oliver asked candidly, causing shooting looks from both the girls.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Do you love Harry?" Oliver repeated his question. "It's only a matter of whether you love him or not. I mean, you are his friend, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I do love Harry. Of course, Oliver. That is not even considered a question," Hermione replied, relief pouring down on her.

"Are you in love with him then?" Oliver directly asked.

"I think that's enough, Oliver. You're not in any position to ask that," Cho interrupted.

"Ms. Chang, I am not crossing any borders here. I am asking her these questions as a friend who is quite a nosy one. She has the very option to decline answering my question."

"It's no bother, Cho. I'll answer it," Hermione said, cutting the impending argument between her two companions.

There was a short silence among the three. Oliver kept his cool and looked straight at Hermione. Cho was looking at her with soft eyes, not wanting her to feel offended at any cost.

"I was asking myself the same questions just a few nights ago. You could probably say that I was sorting out my feelings. Then, after getting myself almost killed by my bloody thoughts, I finally came to a definite conclusion," Hermione said, pausing just a few seconds.

"Yes, Oliver, **I am in love with Harry**."

Cho was half shocked, half relieved at Hermione's sudden confession. She knew, even before, that Hermione had feelings for Harry. She just needed to sort it out herself. Cho smiled at her and Hermione saw from Cho the friend that she needed at that time. Hermione smiled at her and looked back at Oliver who kept silent. He was staring up at the sky and Hermione and Cho both looked up at what he was staring and saw a meteor shower happening in front of their eyes. Both girls stared in great awe and smiled at themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is a very beautiful sight," Harriotte said as they saw the meteor shower begin in front of them.

"Yes, yes, it is," Cedric said, staring up at the sight before them.

"Do you think this is just what Fred and George wanted us to do here at the Astronomy Tower- for us to conjure a meteor shower?" Harriotte asked.

"I'm not sure. If this is what they wanted us to do here then that would be un-Fred and un-George like of them," Cedric answered.

"What do you mean by that statement?"

"You don't know them the way we do, Harriotte. This whole date thing is probably just the batter of the cake Fred and George are trying to bake, and we are like the layers of that specific cake."

"Well, this comes as a surprise to me, but that does not matter anymore. Whatever they are planning to execute further then I shall happily obliged in doing so. I have already placed myself under their web and I do not believe that I may leave under any circumstances anymore."

"You're just too nice, Harriotte. All too nice."

"Thank you."

Harriotte smiled at Cedric but she immediately looked towards her right. Harry had been quiet the whole time they conjured the meteor shower. Harriotte watched as he kept his gaze on the stars and sighed to himself. _I wonder what he is thinking about as of this moment._

"Harry?" Harriotte began.

Harry, shaken away from his pensive, quickly shot a gaze to his left. He didn't know if he was to be happy or be nervous as of the moment. He was looking directly into Harriotte's eyes, her face only inches apart from him. _I shouldn't have moved closer._

Catching his thoughts once again, Harry looked away from her and composed himself. He sighed a little before looking back at her and smiling. He gave Cedric, who was looking at him with a weird expression, a nervous smile as if he was hiding something from the both of them.

"Uhm, yeah, Harriotte, what is it?" Harry asked, his voice slowly forming.

"You seem rather silent this part of the evening. Is something the matter? Harriotte asked.

"No, it's nothing! I'm completely fine!"

"You're acting is lousier than your Potion's exam results," Cedric sated.

"I am not acting."

"I can not tell if you really are upset over something or you are just disturbed at the moment," Harriotte spoke out.

"Look, Harriotte, I'm fine. There's nothing to it," Harry said, looking at her eyes.

"You do not look so fine to me," she said.

"I…"

"It is alright if you do not wish to tell me. I understand," Harriotte said, smiling at him, indicating the end of their conversation.

Harry looked at her with sad eyes. He didn't know if he had offended her or something. He didn't want any of that. He was just, well, thinking about stuff. Alright, he was busy thinking about Hermione…and Harriotte. _I don't know what to tell her, or how to tell her. And now, I'm starting to think about Cho too! This is getting ridiculous. Ahh! Just out with it!_

"Harriotte, I…" Harry began, his voice trailing behind.

"Yes, Harry?" Harriotte asked, smiling sweetly at him, without a hint of anger or annoyance.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys what I was busily thinking about," Harry said, relaxing a little bit.

"Harry, it is alright. You need not tell us if you are uncomfortable with it," Harriotte assured.

"No, it's okay, really. I think I'll feel much better if I do this."

"Alright, if that is what you so desires."

"Okay. You see, I have been thinking lately, about everything in my life and about the people in my life. And you know, I just get these things inside my head like a sudden realization about all of this."

"Are you pertaining to Hermione?"

"How did you know?"

"I just had a wild guess. Do continue."

"Well, since you already know about it, yes, I have been thinking about Hermione… but not just her."

"Is it Cho?" Cedric suddenly asked.

"Miss Chang?" Harriotte asked, looking at him, surprise filling in her tone.

"Yes, Cho, exactly," Cedric told her.

"What does Miss Chang have to do with this?"

"She and I were involved together before, it was during Cedric's demise," Harry said, his voice lowering.

"Oh, I see."

"It's not just them, unfortunately," Harry said.

"I'm guessing it's Harriotte," Cedric declared.

"Me? How can it possibly be me?" Harriotte asked, her voice filled with shock.

"You know, you could be a good apprentice to Professor Trelawney, Cedric," Harry commented.

"It was just a wild guess too."

"Well, you're good at it."

"Wait. What exactly is going on?" Lady Harriotte interrupted.

"Okay, Harry, tell her," Cedric said, closing their conversation.

"What is there to tell?" Harriotte asked, looking at the both of them.

"I'm just confused right now, okay? I think, I don't know, Harriotte, but…" Harry trailed off.

"But?" Harriotte asked, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I think I lo-"

"Stop right there!" Harriotte suddenly exclaimed.

"H-Hariotte?" Cedric asked, shocked at Harriotte's sudden outburst.

"Are you a-alright?" Harry asked, afraid to look at her straight in the eye.

"Harry, you do not, okay?" Harriotte cleared out.

"I-I do not what, Harriotte?" he asked, wondering exactly what she meant.

"You do not love me," she said, smiling at him. "What I mean is, you are **not in love with me**."

Harry stared deep into Harriotte's eyes. He searched it for any sign of hurt, anger, pity, maybe even love. Harriotte looked at Harry with warm eyes that were so inviting and calming. He couldn't help but smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about you? Do you love Harriotte?" Hermione suddenly asked Oliver.

Cho gasped a little and turned her gaze over to Oliver who was calmly sitting in-between the two of them. Oliver glanced at Hermione before looking back up at the sky. The meteor shower was still at its process, Oliver then knew. _This was conjured and not of natural phenomenon. Harriotte._

"Let me get this straight, you are asking me if I love **my very own fiancé**?" Oliver asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly.

"Is that even a question?" Oliver asked, in a sarcastic manner.

"As of this moment, your love for her is questionable. Actually, scratch that, your love for each other is questionable, that's the right phrase," Hermione stated, her voice unfading.

"Our love for each other?"

"Yes, don't you agree with me too, Cho?"

"Oh, y-yes, I do," Cho answered, startled at Hermione's sudden question.

"See?"

"What are you girls talking about?" Oliver asked, trying to get a clear view of the conversation at hand.

"Oliver, have you not actually figured it out yet?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't, so tell me what this is all about."

"Why have you not been spending time with Lady Harriotte as often as you did before?" Cho cleared out for him.

"I…"

"What, Oliver? What is the reason?" Hermione asked.

"It's none of your concern."

"We are making it our concern. After you have bombarded me with those questions, I think I deserve a little something here. Besides, Harriotte's our friend too, you know. We worry about what is happening with her."

"It is not that important, okay?"

"If it's not so important then why can you not tell us?"

"Because it is none of your business!"

Hermione and Cho looked stunned at Oliver's sudden disposition. They looked at each other before turning back to Oliver. They watched as their Quidditch History professor sharply drew his breath in and release it back out. They both became even more curious now as to what really is going on between Harriotte and Oliver.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I suddenly reacted like a vicious lion out from his cage. This is just a different thing for me. I'm not one to talk about my relationships, especially when that relationship is with Harriotte," Oliver said, finally calming down.

"I think we've both had our fair share of outbursts tonight. We're just waiting until Cho gets into it and we're all even," Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're absolutely correct," Oliver laughed.

"So, what's really the deal, Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. Honestly, there's nothing wrong between me and Harriotte."

"Then why have you not visited her for weeks now?" Cho asked.

"It's because I was busy."

"Busy with what? Don't tell us you're busy with work because you were able to balance that before," Hermione said.

"No, it's not about work."

"Then what is it?"

"I was busy preparing for my proposal."

"Proposal?" Hermione and Cho both said.

"Yeah. I was **planning to formally propose to Harriotte** on the night of the Ball, but **this** happened."

"Oh, my," Hermione and Cho said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What made you say that, Harriotte?" Cedric asked, getting himself involved in the conversation.

"I just know that he does not feel that way," Harriotte said.

"How? How did you…?" Harry asked, giving Harriotte a somewhat adorably confused look.

"Harry, and Cedric too, feelings can be very confusing. Sometimes it can be very annoying too, for the very reason that it does not fit the pieces of every single question you are asking yourself. There is nothing wrong in having to feel a sudden liking for someone-there really is nothing. But you have to put into mind that you need to sort out everything before you make conclusion. Infatuation and real love are completely different aspects. They are poles apart and the only thing that is connecting them together is a fine line in-between."

"But love is…?" Harry asked.

"I have no certain definition of love, Harry. I do no believe there is a certain definition of such a thing. Love is universal. Everyone has their own definition of it. I have my own and I am quite sure you have your own as well."

Harry and Cedric remained silent. Harriotte looked away from the both of them and gazed up at the sky. The meteor shower was about to end. She knew that somehow, if Oliver was just watching, he would know that she was the one who conjured that meteor shower. _Do you even think about me, Oliver? _

Cedric stared at Harriotte's face and thought to himself. _Does she know if I feel that same feeling towards her? Does she even know that I think I might love her as much as Harry thought he did?_

Harriotte looked at Cedric, as if reading his thoughts. Cedric drew back a little. He was partly shocked at the sudden sight of her eyes looking directly at his. Harriotte smiled and patted him on the head.

"No, you do not too, Cedric," Harriotte said, clearly reading his thoughts.

"I think you're more of Professor Trelawney's apprentice than I am," Cedric joked.

Harriotte smiled at his comment. Cedric simply gave her a grin and looked up at the stars. It was almost nine-thirty in the evening. They were nearing their deadline and they were still uncertain if that was what Fred and George had wanted them to do up at the Astronomy Tower.

"If you don't mind me asking, how certain are you that we do not feel this specific 'love' for you?" Harry suddenly spoke out, causing both Cedric and Harriotte to look at him.

"Let me ask you something, Harry," Harriotte said.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?" Harriotte asked bluntly.

Harry stopped short of his words. He felt his insides suddenly do flip flops. It was as if his stomach was all tied up in knots that cannot be untangled anymore. _Why is it so hard for me to answer "yes" if I know I feel something like this?_

"I rest my case, Mr. Potter," Harriotte said, half smiling.

"Wait, I haven't given my answer."

"The look on your face is enough for me to know what you are thinking."

"How are you able to do that? How can you read our minds?" Cedric spoke out.

"Cedric, I can not read minds. I was simply indicating the change in your facial features. I am not a psychic."

"Simply putting this, you just observed our change in attitude and features and that's how you make your comments?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"Yes, but if you do not believe me then answer my question: Do you love me?"

"I-I do!"

"Are you sure with your answer?"

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, really? Why, thank you. Well, my next question is: Are you in love with me?"

Harry suddenly recalled the conversation she had with Harriotte a few months ago. _There is a fine line between love and being in love, Harry. You can say that you love someone, but you cannot just say that you are in love with them that casually. _

"Am I not?" Harry suddenly asked, his head looking away from Hariotte.

Harriotte looked at him, her eyes filled with wonder and a twinge of sadness. Cedrc, meanwhile, sighed and looked away from Harriotte. _I don't wanna hear this. I just don't understand things anymore._

"Do you really?" Harriotte asked, her voice bore a sign of sadness.

"If I don't then why do I feel this way?"

"Harry, you are confused. There is nothing wrong with such a thing."

"But I am not confused! I think I really love you!"

"As I too," Cedric suddenly spoke out.

Harriotte and Harry suddenly looked at him. Both of them brandishing shocked expressions in their faces. Harry was more shocked. He didn't know if he heard it correctly or if it was just a joke from Cedric.

"W-What?" Harry asked, his voice breaking out of utter shock.

"I think I **love her**," Cedric said.

"You two, please, listen to me carefully. You do not love me the way you think you do. So, please, stop this before this gets out of hand," Harriotte said, getting in the middle of their conversation.

"Why do you not believe us, Harriotte? Why do you have to deny the fact that we really love you?" Cedric asked, as if demanding something from her.

"Cedric, you may love me and that is most definitely sweet of you, but you are not in love with me. This is all just confusing the two of you."

"How does it end up being confusing?" Harry asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were planning to **propose**?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I was. I had everything planned out. I just didn't expect that this date would occur at the same moment I was planning to propose. I got everything all fixed. I had the time, the date, the spur-of-the-moment proposal, and most especially, the ring," Oliver stated, his eyes glued on the night sky.

"B-but, even so, you could've continued on with the proposal," Cho said.

"No, I couldn't have. I won't have the chance. I don't have the right."

"What do you mean you don't have the right?" Hermione asked.

"The Duke has spoken. It's like the word of the King or Queen. Once he has spoken, there is nothing that can stand in his way. No one is entitled to go against his word. No one would dare do so, anyhow."

"But Harriotte is your fiancé! That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Her father is my master!"

"Her father is no one's master! He is just a person, a human being just like any one of us!"

"He is the duke of my country!"

"He's also mine, but that doesn't mean that he controls everything in our lives. Oliver, get a grip!"

"Hermione, if I don't follow his orders, I **won't be able to be with Harriotte** anymore. No matter what people say, Harriotte is still under her parents' control. She is still living with them. And knowing Harriotte, she **will never ever disregard** her father's orders."

"You really love her, don't you, Oliver?" Cho suddenly said.

Hermione glanced at Cho and looked back at Oliver. He sighed and looked at the two of them, moving his chair so that it was positioned just a few centimeters behind the both of them.

"**I do so very much**."

Hermione and Cho both smiled at him. Oliver sighed and smiled at them. _I don't know if this strong of a feeling is even legal in this world. _

"Then why are you afraid at her father?" Hermione asked.

"For all the years that I have known Harriotte, one thing that she will never ever do is to disobey the most powerful person in her life: Duke Edward Henson, her father. No matter what others say, Harriotte, and her brother Hilton, will always be the most obedient people under Edward Henson's command. Even I do not have a say in on anything. And this proposal, I tried to go against the flow of His Majesty's orders by deciding to propose formally to Harriotte, but then again, he managed to get the first hand of the situation. I guess destiny is also against it."

"You believe that there really is no fighting her father?" Cho asked.

"I know that there is no fighting Uncle. That's why I'm here and she's at Warsdworth. It was an order. He said I needed to train more here at Hogwarts to be able to measure up as Harriotte's future husband. That's why I tried out for the Quidditch team. I wanted, at least if I didn't measure up in magical abilities, to be able to show something good to her father."

"You're really working hard to please father," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I try."

"It shouldn't be that way, you know," Cho suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, what's that about, Cho?" Hermione supplemented.

"If you really love Harriotte, **you shouldn't be going all out in pleasing her father**, rather, you should be trying to **please her** all the best you can. After all, she is the one you are crazy in love with and not her father," Cho stated, her words full of substance.

Hermione looked at her and then back to Oliver. She watched as he drew his breath in and released it. Oliver remained silent and tried to let the words of Cho sink inside of his head. _No wonder she is from Ravenclaw._

"You are absolutely correct, Miss Chang. I owe you big time! You've made me realize the biggest mistake I have been making for the past sixteen years of my life. Thank you!" Oliver suddenly exclaimed, standing up so abruptly as if he had found the cure for an incurable disease.

"Oliver, calm down. You're acting like a mad person!" Hermione said.

"This is refreshing! Come on, girls, let's start the fireworks!" Oliver exclaimed, running towards the equipment he had set up.

Hermione and Cho stared at his retreating back and looked at each other. After a few seconds of having blank looks painted in their faces, Cho and Hermione suddenly laughed. They had never seen Oliver in such a happy state. It was as if he regained childhood.

"He is really one interesting professor," Cho said, in between laughs.

"Yes, he really is. He always manages to enjoy the simple things even though he's already been deprived of something he really wants," Hermione said.

"Do you think he will ever propose to Lady Harriotte?"

"I think so. After seeing him this way I think he will do it."

"Harriotte's really lucky to have a guy like Oliver love her that much."

"I don't think it's just Oliver."

"Are you talking about Harry?"

"How were you able to tell?" Hermione asked, looking slightly shocked at Cho's sudden comment.

"I just noticed, I don't know. It's probably a girl thing."

"Well, whatever it is, you're right. I do think that Harry is, also, in love with her."

"How so?"

"He just, you know, has this certain bond with her. He worries about her too much. We've actually been arguing-"

"You were arguing about it?"

"Yeah, I know it's silly. But, I don't know. It's just that I get so pissed by the idea. Don't get me wrong, I have no anger towards Harriotte. I'm just bothered, very bothered, by the fact that he is so attached to her. Even this date bothers me."

"But Cedric is with them. You don't have to worry about that."

"I don't know, Cho. Have you ever had that feeling that you've always **had that certain something **right under your nose and when you start to want it, need it, it just suddenly begins to **slip from your grasp** and soon it has **disappeared** right before your eyes?"

"I felt it when I lost Cedric. I never really had the time to spend with him because he was busy training for the Triwizard Tournament. I thought that after the tournament, that would be the appropriate time for us to bond and get to know more about each other. But I was a fool to delay that. Maybe that's the reason why I turned all my feelings to Harry. I got it all bottled up inside that I just wanted to release it, that's when I found Harry beside me."

"That's exactly what I'm feeling right now. It's like, I've known Harry for so long yet only now do I realize these feelings of mine, when I'm about to lose, or already lost, him to the most beautiful girl in everyone's eyes."

"You won't lose him, Hermione. Harry will still be there for you. He will always be."

"Yeah, I know. But there comes a time when you have to part with old things once something new comes into your life. And now is Harry's turn to it."

"Hermione…"

"Never mind what I said. Going back to what you had mentioned earlier, I just wanted to ask why you suddenly became distant towards Harry."

"Distant? Oh, no, I would never do such a thing. I guess you could say that I have been busy with Cedric for the past couple of months, but that's only normal, right? Considering that he has been gone for a year and I just wanted to make up for the lost time. But I have never thought that I was being distant to Harry. I try, as much as I can, that when I see him, I greet him. Am I not?"

"You are saying that you're not avoiding Harry?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing in particular. I just wanted to ask. So, uhm, how's Cedric?"

"He's doing fine. He's glad he can continue to play Quidditch now. He really missed the sport."

"That's no surprise. So, is he planning to make up for the lost year he had?"

"Yeah, he actually had a meeting with his parents and the Headmaster regarding it. I think he will have another year here just to refill his temporary memory loss."

"I see. That's good to hear."

"Hermione, can I tell you something?"

"Oh, what is it?"

"I hope you wouldn't take this as offensive but in this time, I think you should do what your heart tells you to, before it's too late. Even if Voldemort's already been defeated, there is no assurance of our lives being put to full safety. So, just grab this chance while you still have it. Make the most out of this year, Hermione. I know it will do you good."

Hermione absorbed every single word that Cho had said. _Do what your heart tell you to do. Make the most out of this year. Grab the chance while you still have it. _She then gave Cho a bright smile.

"Thanks, Cho."

Cho smiled at her and looked back at Oliver who was then calling for them. Hermione and Cho laughed a little before finally standing up and walking towards the excited Oliver Wood. The fireworks display was about to begin.

_I'll put everything aside first. This feeling can not be wasted anymore than it already has._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Love is a strong word, Harry. It is very complicated. There is no possible way to explain it," Harriotte stated, looking at the both of them with serious eyes.

"Then make it uncomplicated," Harry said, as if he's ordering her to do so.

"I can not do that. Look, you two, okay, if you say you love me then I shall acknowledge it wholeheartedly. Thank you. But did you even think about it?"

"Yes," both of them answered.

"Did you consult your head?"

"Yes."

"Did you consult your heart?"

Silence fell inside the room as Harry and Cedric closed their mouths after they heard what Harriotte had said. _Consult my heart._

"You have to take this situation seriously. Love is a powerful thing. In situations such as this, you do not just consult your mind, you consult your heart. And when you do, you listen to it. Listen to what your heart is telling you because your heart is you all the way. Your heart knows you more than you know yourself. Sometimes, the heart can be very confusing, but when you try to really listen to it, you will understand."

"Listen to my heart," Harry repeated.

"My heart knows best," Cedric followed.

"Do not be afraid, Harry and Cedric. **Take your time** and you will know what your heart is really telling you. And if it really is telling you that you are in love with me, then I will fully accept that. I just do not know if I will be able to reciprocate the feelings you may have for me. Do you get me now, Harry? And you, Cedric, we will talk about this later."

"You're really devoted to Oliver," Harry said.

"Sometimes I really envy the two of you for being so much in love," Cedric said.

"No, no we are not."

"Huh? What was that, Harriotte?" Harry asked.

"Harriotte?"

"I… **I am not in love with Oliver**."


	18. Meeting with the Past

CHAPTER 18 – Meeting with the Past

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I can't believe that chapter was so long. I guess I just couldn't stop typing at that time. Just a quick word with you guys. I want to explain to you guys that I have my own timeline in this story. I'm sorry if you guys get confused that some characters are still here even though they should've been long gone right about now. Not to be bitchy and all, but, this is my story and I have control over it. Whatever I want to write, I will write. Isn't that correct? I'm sorry if you find this to be bitchy, but I'm a free writer and I do what I want to. Don't writers deserve that consideration?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I…I am not in love with Oliver."_

The words still echoed inside his head as he stared intently at the flames on the fireplace inside the Gryffindor Common Room. It was already one in the morning, yet he still hasn't gone to be. His mind was drifting away from where he was at. _Aren't they madly in love with each other?_

"Harry?" a voiced called out from behind.

Harry turned around, startled at hearing someone call his name. He didn't expect anyone to be awake at this time. He was shocked to fine Hermione standing on the steps of the staircase to the Girls' Dormitories. She walked over at him and sat down on the chair right in front of his. Harry smiled at her.

"What are you doing up this late?" Harry asked.

"I should ask you that question. But to answer yours, I just couldn't sleep," Hermione said.

"I couldn't either."

"It looks like you didn't even try," Hermione said, pointing at his clothes which was the one he was wearing that morning at his date with Harriotte.

"I haven't changed yet."

"You haven't gone to bed since you got back here? When did you get back, by the way?"

"11. Harriotte made me and Cedric wait for some cookies she wanted to give us. Here they are. Want to have some?"

"Sure, thanks."

Silence fell upon Harry and Hermione as they munched down on their respective cookies. Hermione was very much enjoying hers but didn't miss the look on Harry's face when he stared on the dancing flames of the fireplace.

"Is something wrong? You look like some really **huge revelation **fell upon you. What happened?" Hermione asked, failing to contain herself from the curiosity and causing Harry to break away from his thoughts.

"Oh, uhm, it's nothing important. Don't mind me," Harry said, giving her a half smile.

"Okay, spit it out already. You know that's not going to work on me."

"Alright, alright, Ms. Granger, I'll tell you what it is. You see, this night was just absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but feel so lighthearted after this date. I had so much fun with Cedric and Harriotte. I didn't expect it to end so soon. But after all the crazy things we had to do, what I felt at most relaxed was when the night was drawing to its end. We, Harriotte, Cedric and I, were assigned to be on the Astronomy Tower. Our task was simply to conjure a meteor shower. Harriotte was the one who did that for us."

"Oh, so that beautiful meteor shower was your doing? That was simply amazing! How did she do that?"

"I have no idea, but back to my story. You see, we didn't have much to do since the meteor shower was already done so we ended up having a little chat together. I guess you could say that that conversation was the climax of everything. It was the best part of this night. But because of that conversation, I'm at loss at everything now."

"Why? What did you talk about anyway?"

"Harriotte, well actually, it was me who started it."

"What do you mean? What did you say?"

"I…told her I **was** in love with her."

"What?!" Hermione said, obviously shocked at what Harry had said, but it was evident in her voice that she was also hurt at hearing his revelation.

"I know, I know it's appalling. I expected her to decline, but what I didn't expect was that Cedric confessed too!" Harry continued, as if oblivious to Hermione's pain.

"He did?! But what about Cho?!"

"Calm down, 'Mione. Here's the real deal. Harriotte just calmly told us that we were gravely mistaken. He just simply declined us in a very regal manner. It's as if she didn't have to say anything. She just told us 'No, y**ou are not in love with me**,' and that's it!"

"She didn't say anything else?"

"Well, she closed it so fast I couldn't catch up."

"Is that why you're thinking so hard down here?"

"No, that's way in the past now. I'm just wondering about what Harriotte said, that very statement that she refused to elaborate with us. It was a breaking point."

"What was that?"

"She said…Harriotte said…She said she was…**not in love with Oliver**."

Hermione almost dropped her cookie as she heard what Harry had said. She shot a look at him and searched in his face, his eyes if he was, in any way, lying or making a joke out of the situation.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, very."

"B-But why?"

"I don't know. All that matters now is that that's how she feels. I have to admit that I don't have a single clue on what really is going on with the both of them. I want to know what the story is but I guess in this kind of situation you just can't get in the middle. After all, it is none of my business."

"Yeah, you're right. So, what do plan on doing now?"

"I'm thinking, I'd rather deal with my own life for now. No Harriotte, no Oliver, no date, no nothing. It's just going to be me, my life, my game, my studies, and my love."

"Your love? Wasn't that Harriotte?"

"No, it's not her. I thought it was her, but then when I spoke to her, I realized what she meant with 'Love can sometimes be confusing'. I found out who I really love."

"Might I ask who she is?"

"You could, but then when I tell you who she is I'd have to kill you."

"Oh, please! That is lame."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

Harry stood up from his seat and walked towards Hermione. Hermione followed him with her eyes and was a little shocked to find him standing in front of her. She stared at him as he knelt down in front of her. Hermione set aside her cookie and stared into his eyes, wondering what he was about to do or say. Harry sighed heavily and smiled at her confused look. He quickly closed the gap between them with a **simple kiss** on the lips. After three seconds, he immediately stood up and ran for the staircase to the Boys' Dormitories. He looked back at Hermione, who still sitting on the sofa, and smiled.

"I don't think I need to answer that question anymore," he said, walking up the stairs, leaving Hermione all alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes to be welcomed with Ron's face looking down on him. Harry almost screamed when he saw Ron making faces. Ron laughed as Harry sat up and took his glasses from his bedside table and put it on; all the while giving him glares.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry asked, looking at him with piercing glares.

"I was going to wake you up, sleepy head. Breakfast is already over. The holidays have begun; and you seriously need a shower," Ron stated, sitting down on his bed.

"That's out of the question. What time is it anyway?"

"Time for you to get a bath."

"No, seriously."

"It's 10:30. Come on! Hurry up and get dressed."

"Why?"

"We're going to go see Sirius and Professor Lupin down at his office. And then you can tell us all about your date with Harriotte and Cedric."

"Sirius is here?"

"Yeah! He arrived this morning. He sent us a message to go see him at Professor Lupin's office. Now, hurry it up, will you?"

Harry hurried up and got dressed and followed Ron outside the Hole. Harry was so excited to see Sirius after such a long time. He could still remember Sirius' promise that he can finally live with him after this year. _I'm finally having some good holiday cheer._

"Sirius!" Harry called out as Ron opened the door to Professor Lupin's office.

"Harry Potter," Sirius said, stretching out his arms in a form of inviting him for a hug. (**AN**: Teehee! I got this from the Order of the Phoenix movie.)

"You must've slept late again, Harry," Lupin said, smiling at the sight before him.

"Professor," Harry said, hugging Lupin just the same.

"You should've seen him, he was snoring his head off," Ron stated, laughing slightly at his comment.

"Very funny, haha," Harry said, nudging him

"**Just like his father James**," Sirius said, giving Harry a pat on the back.

"So how's your holidays been, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I think you should ask about something else, Moony," Sirius told him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused about what Sirius had just said.

"Oh, you think I should?" Lupin asked him.

"I think we have to pay attention as to what Harry is busying himself here in this school."

"Again, what are you two talking about?" Harry asked again while Ron sniggered from behind having found out what Sirius was implying.

"I guess you're right."

"Guys, what are you talking about?!"

"Harry, my boy,' Lupin said.

"Yes?" Harry asked, giving him a confused look.

"How was your date with Lady Harriotte?" Lupin finished.

"Yes, how was it? You know, it is very rare for someone such as a commoner to be able to date a member of the noble blood," Sirius said.

Harry made an "ugh" sound and walked away from Sirius and Lupin. Ron continued to snigger until he couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing. Harry shot him a glare before looking back up at Lupin and Sirius.

"Where did you get that information?" he asked the two of them.

"Do you really need to ask, Harry?" Ron raised.

"Oh, right, Professor Lupin."

"Never mind that, my boy. So, how was it?" Sirius implied.

"Yes, do tell us. You know, Harriotte is such a fine young lady. She is suited to be a bride already," Lupin said, not directly talking to Harry.

"What are you talking about? I'm not dating her!"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course not," both said.

"Besides, you don't really need to know what happened. Whatever happened is just among the three of us."

"You know, for some reason, that Harriotte girl **reminds me** of someone," Lupin stated, looking directly at Sirus.

"Oh, really? And who might that be?" Sirius asked.

"Hello? Are you two even listening to me?" Harry interrupted.

"Well,, you know her too," Lupin continued.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"**Lily**," Lupin said.

"Are you guys even-" Harry stopped when he heard Lupin mention his mother's name.

"Oh, yes," Sirius said.

"My mom? What about my mom?" Harry asked.

"Harriotte reminds us of Lily, Harry," Lupin said.

"How? In what way?" Ron asked, getting in the conversation.

"Well, Lily was the image of perfection, as they say. Everybody loved her. She was smart and friendly, kind and loving, beautiful and sweet. She was everything you could ask for. But she chose the world's most rambunctious guy," Sirius stated.

"My dad," Harry said.

"Yes. You couldn't imagine how the people reacted when Lily and James became a couple. They couldn't believe that she would go for a simple trouble-maker. Lily was a good girl, a good influence. James was, well, you know that. You just need to look at us, or look at yourself, Harry," Lupin said.

"So how is she like Mom? **She's not dating me**."

"Harry, it's not about if she's dating you or not. It's the fact that she chose a simple guy to fill in the shoes of her husband-to-be." Sirius said.

"You're pertaining to Oliver."

"Yes, but enough about that. How is little Harriotte?" Sirius asked.

"Well, she's just- Little Harriotte? You know her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I've seen her a couple of times before."

"How?"

"We're good friends with Edward and Clarisse," Lupin said.

"Harriotte's parents?!" Ron said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, they were our good friends during our time here at Hogwarts. Didn't you know that?" Sirius asked.

"No, we were not informed of that," Harry said.

"Well, now you know. I've met Harriotte when I escaped Azkaban. I contacted Edward. He was one of the people protecting me from the Ministry. They're **members of the Order**."

"The Hensons?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, they've been with us since the very beginning. Actually, **Edward is very good friends with James and Clarisse to Lily**,' Lupin said. "Those two girls were simply inseparable."

"We actually thought that Edward fancied Lily," Sirius said. "The way he just described her."

"Actually, didn't Edward really like Lily? He just backed away because of James and because Lily did prefer James," Lupin said.

"Oh, yeah, that's correct, correct."

Moony and Padfoot continued to discuss the history of Harriotte's parents and the Marauders to Ron. Ron was very much engrossed with the story. It was as if he was being taught the English alphabet all over again. Lupin and Sirius were witty at recalling their past that they did not notice young Harry Potter leaving the office. _I have to find out about them. I have to find out what they know about my parents. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, dear, I believe we have a visitor," the duchess told her husband as he continued to sip tea by his desk.

"My liege, a young Mr. Potter has requested an audience with you," a sentinel said, walking by the door post and bowing at the duke and the duchess.

"Send him in," Clarisse Henson said.

"As you wish, your Excellency," the guard bowed and left the post. Soon after, Harry entered the room.

"Good morning, Harry. I see you have managed to disclose the whereabouts of our quarters," Clarisse said as Harry walked inside the room.

"Uhm, good morning, your Excellencies. I'm, uhm, sorry to bother you this early in the morning. I just, uhm, I…" Harry said, not bothering to look up.

"Take a seat," the duke suddenly spoke out, causing Harry to jump up so suddenly and rushed to sit down on the nearest chair.

"Would you like some tea, Harry, dear?" Clarisse offered.

"Uhm, no, no, tha-" Harry was cut-off.

"It is rude to decline an offer such as food, Potter," Edward Henson said.

"Oh, uhm, I would love some, Duchess. Thank you."

"Please, call me Clarisse."

"Uhm, I don't think that would be appr-"

"What did you come here for, boy?" Edward suddenly said.

Harry suddenly looked up and came face-to-face with the façade that was Edward Henson. Harry gulped and couldn't move his whole body. He felt a sudden urge to run out of the room and never show his face again, but then he realized that he couldn't move from his seat, as if he was petrified permanently. _I must look like a total git right about now._

"I've…I…if you wouldn't mind…your Excellency…I would…uhm…like to ask if you…by any chance…know anything…about…my parents…" Harry stuttered, trying to form good enough words to tell the duke.

"Finally," Harry heard Clarisse Henson said.

"It has taken this long," Edward Henson said.

"Huh? What are two talking about?" Harry asked, shocked at the duke and duchess' sudden cooled demeanors.

"Harry, loosen up. We shall explain everything. Guard, leave us," Edward said, dismissing the guard-on-duty and signaling him to close the door.

"Now, Harry, first of all, I would like to introduce myself. I am Edward Henson. You may call me Edward. No need for formalities."

"And I, as you may know, am Clarisse. And just as I had said earlier, you may just call me Clarisse."

"We have been waiting for you to come and find us."

"For you to finally ask us questions about your parents."

"We have waited too long."

"We realized that you will not be able to find us unless you know about us."

"That is why we have decided to formulate this visit from different schools at Hogwarts."

"And we have sent **our daughter to be the key** in our plan."

"It was a good plot, I see."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You mean to tell me that you are behind all of this? You were the one responsible for the visitors coming here?" Harry finally interrupted.

"What have you come to see us, Harry?" Edward asked.

"I've come to ask you what you know about my parents," Harry said, calming down.

Clarisse Henson suddenly walked away from Harry and stood by the balcony window. Harry watched as she sighed heavily. Her face suddenly shifted from calm to sad. _I wonder what's wrong._

"James and Lily were the most adorable couple you could have ever seen. They were simply perfect for each other, although many would definitely disagree on that," Duchess Clarisse began.

"Obviously, you know how much **James differed from Lily**. The ever cunning trouble-maker that was James was simply dissimilar to the sweet and smart Lily. People didn't like what they saw," Edward Henson continued.

"But they did not care. Lily and James were very much in love with each other and no one can get in between the two of them. Their love lasted for such a long time, even until now."

"And the proof of their love is right here inside this school, inside this very office. That love is you, Harry. You are the fruit of their love for each other."

"It is occurring again, as we can see."

"What's occurring?" Harry suddenly asked, awoken at the change of topic.

"Harry, I will be very honest with you," Edward said, looking directly into his eyes.

"As I am," Clarisse said, sitting down beside her husband facing Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, curious as to what they were talking about.

"I **was in love with your mother** once, but it was simply unrequited love," Edward explained.

"And I w**as in love with your father**, but as like my husband, it was not reciprocated," the duchess said.

"What? How? Is this for real?" Harry asked, staggering at his words.

"It is quite a long story but to put it short, we never had any chance with the both of them," Clarisse said.

"They were just too much to handle. But one thing that I will never forget about them is the biggest debt that I owe to them," Edward Henson said.

"Debt? You?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, we have the biggest debt to your parents," Clarisse said.

"What debt is that?"

"We owe them the life and love that we have now," Edward finished.

"You see, my dear, your father and mother were our matchmakers. They brought us together and we owe them for that. I guess you may say that they knew just who were destined for the both of us and they made it happen," Clarisse explained.

"Then, what are you saying that it's occurring again?"

"The never-ending story of unrequited love, Harry dear – **it is happening again**. But now, it is happening amongst you, Oliver, Hermione Granger, and our daughter."

"What? How are you…? What are you saying? Unrequited love?"

"Last night, at the Astronomy Tower, you have confessed your love to our daughter. A love that you were so much uncertain, yet you formulated a thought, a realization, that it is completely and utterly true," Edward said.

"W-Well, yes, you are right about that one. But it really doesn't matter now considering- Hey! How did you know about that?!" Harry exclaimed, shocked after realizing what Edward Henson had just told him.

"That is not important as of this moment. What is important is what you need to know about us and our connection to your parents."

"There are so many things I find to not know about my parents. How can I be so sure that you are telling me the whole truth? What assurance to I have that you are being honest to me? I just met you today and from what I have heard about you, I don't think I will be able to trust you that easily."

"What did you hear about me then?"

"I heard that you are forcing your children into their respective marriages. You were the one responsible for their avoidance of people. And so much more."

"Is that all? Well, I will not deny that I have been rumored to have done those things, but believe me, Harry, you should not believe everything you hear from others until you have full confirmation of it."

"Then tell me this now, are all those rumors true?"

"If he confirms those rumors then you must also listen for the explanation, Harry," a new voice suddenly said.

Harry turned around and saw Sirius and Lupin approaching them. Lupin closed the door behind him and continued to follow Sirius inside. Sirius and Lupin both hugged Edward and nodded towards Clarisse. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing; he couldn't believe that what he had been told was all true. Sirius went beside him and patted his back. Lupin walked towards the back of the room and stood there facing them.

"Sirius? Professor Lupin? What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, my boy, I think it's time for you to **meet with the past of your parents and your life**," Sirius said.

"Meet with my past? What do you mean?"

"Harry, what you heard from Edward and Clarisse just a while ago were all true. There was no fabrication or anything."

"So, it's all real then? If it is, then what does that have to do with me, Harriotte, Oliver, and Hermione all tangled up?"

"I am not so sure about what Clarisse and Edward said about you confessing your love to Harriotte, but if that is true then **history is repeating itself.**"

"How? Why? What are you talking about?"

"It's so cheap, Harry – the thing about unrequited love. It is a cheap topic, yet, it really happens to us. Harry, I'm going to be straight forward here: **Harriotte is Lily's reincarnation**."

Harry stared intently at Sirius' eyes. He was searching for anything that would falsify what he had just said, but he found none. Harry couldn't believe it. _Harriotte is my mother's reincarnation? Harriotte? _

"What is this all about? You're talking nonsense, Sirius. There is no such thing as reincarnations!"

"How can you prove that?" Sirius asked.

"Because there really isn't! There is no such thing as-"

"Didn't you used to believe that there is **no such thing as magic**?"

"I…"

"Look at you now. You are the most powerful wizard to have ever defeated Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. You defeated him using your mind, your strength, your heart, and you magic. Now you tell me that there is no such thing as reincarnation."

"That's not considered a justification of what you had said, and if ever there really is such a thing as reincarnation, then why does it have to happen to me? Why me, of all people?"

"Because there was something left for you by your parents. Lily left you her love, all the while wanting to protect you from Voldemort's wrath and James left you with his strength for you to have courage to be able to fight. You are James, Harry, you are your father."

"I am not my dad! And Harriotte is not my mom! "

"Harry, take a look at her! Take a look at Harriotte very carefully! She is Lily in every aspect."

"So what if she is the reincarnation of my mom? That has nothing to do with my life now!"

"Yes, there is! Harry, can you not see what's there in front of you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, Harriotte is the one for you. She is the one meant to be with you forever – just like your mom and dad."

Harry felt stiff. He couldn't move a muscle from his position. He was facing Sirius, the duke and the duchess, and Lupin. He felt at loss of words. He tried to register everything inside his brain. _What are they tying to say? Harriotte is the one for me? If she is, then what about…?_

"That's a lie," Harry began.

"No, Harry, it's not. It's the whole truth. Why do you think the powers that be reincarnated your mother into Harriotte?" Lupin asked.

"Harriotte was born before my mother died!"

"Harry, **Harriotte died a month after she was born**," Sirius said.

"What are you talking about? Harriotte is right here inside this school! I know her! She's my friend!"

"Harry, she died, she really did. And then after your mother's death, **she suddenly came back**, now **in the form of Lily** Potter," Edward explained.

"No! That's impossible! Magic can not do anything against death!"

"But magic did not do it. The **Most Powerful One did**. Harry, believe us. We are telling you the truth. Harriotte is the reincarnation of your mom and if what you know is true that you are James at everything then **you two are meant to be together**. It's like having James and Lily again."

Harry couldn't speak. No words were coming out of his mouth. He felt his throat being tied into knots. He only looked away from them._ No, this is not true. This shouldn't be like this. I love Harriotte but… It's not supposed to be like this!_

"Harry, wait!" Sirius shouted as Harry dashed outside the door leaving the four of them amongst themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**: Okay, first up, don't kill me H/H fans until you've read the ending of my story. As I have explained in my previous chapter, this is still an H/H romance fic and I won't change that. I just love a good twist. Haha! Second, good reviews or bad reviews are a killer for writers like me. They are both to love and to hate. I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. Cheerio! Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't mind having anyone answer my questions up there on my first AN! Thanks much!


	19. Changing Plans

CHAPTER 19 – Changing Plans

**Author's Note**: Hey, you guys! Thanks for all who have reviewed and read my previous chapter. I really appreciate those who are still there supporting me. God! My twists are so hard to get in touch with that even I am having a hard time getting through with them. Well, here's the 19th chapter! Hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should just allow him to absorb everything first. Do not force the boy to acknowledge the truth so soon. He is still young and he needs time to learn and to understand things," Duchess Clarisse told Sirius, Edward, and Lupin as they all watched Harry's retreating back.

"Yes, Clarisse, that is correct, but the boy also needs to comprehend the verity here. It is only suitable that he pursue **his destiny**," Edward argued.

"Follow his destiny? Has he not done that yet? Edward, I do not know whatever destiny you are talking about but right now, I believe that young Harry Potter has already fulfilled his destiny when he saved our world from Voldemort. Forcing him to fulfill this destiny is not at all right. The kid **deserves to have the preference** whether or not he wishes to fulfill this destiny or he **chooses his own path**."

Clarisse Henson walked away from them and out of the door. Edward sighed and looked away from Sirius and Lupin. He looked out of the window and saw Hogwarts' students running about in the snow-covered grounds. He smiled remembering how they used to do that before.

"Maybe Clarisse is right. Maybe, it is only appropriate that we let Harry choose his own path from now on," Lupin suddenly said.

"I know, Remus, I exactly how right Clarisse is. But we **must not lead Harry on**. He has to choose because it was **his decision** not because he was **forced to**. Harry's still young, but he has a mind of an adult. He will do **the right thing** – the thing that he knows is what **his heart wants**," Sirius said, making the other too nod in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like to have a little saunter around?" Clarisse asked, making Harry jump a little.

"Your Highness, how did you find me here?" Harry asked, wondering how the duchess managed to extract his whereabouts.

"You would not believe me even if I did tell you. Now, about that stroll – would you be interested to join me?"

"Of course, yes, your Highness."

"Harry, I am sorry that you have to hear that so unexpectedly. I know it is quite difficult to accept, but I hope that you do not feel any acrimony towards us."

"No, of course not, your Highness. I don't feel any anger towards any of you. I was just…shocked at the sudden revelation."

"I understand that, Harry. Having to be shared such a revelation is such a bit of a drag sometimes."

"Haha. Thanks, your Highness."

"It is no problem. I am delighted to have made you smile even just a little."

"Your Highness, would you mind if I ask you about…"

"About me having fell in love with you father?"

"Yeah, like that. If it's alright with you."

"Harry, it will be alright. It has been such a long time since I looked back to my past and remembered James. He was my first love and my first heartbreak. James was a really pleasant guy; he was always smiling and happy when he spoke to me. That must probably be the raison d'être why I fell for him. He always managed to make me laugh. You see, I was a really quiet person back then."

"Just like Harriotte."

"Yes, just like my daughter. I do believe she had gotten it from me. It must be a disease."

"Haha."

"Anyway, since I was a quiet person then, James would always irritate me by making fun of himself in front of me just to make me smile. He persisted, even though I clearly was not interested. I have always wondered why he did that. And then I suddenly realized that I have fallen in love with him. He was the first guy to have ever approached me, seeing me as Clarisse and not a constituent of the royal family."

"If you don't mind, your Excellency, are you related to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Oh, yes, he is a cousin."

"So that means that he's also a member of the royal family."

"No, no, no, Harry dear. My father was not a Malfoy, he was of noble blood. He married my mother who was a Malfoy then. That means that my mother was royal by marriage and not by blood."

"Oh, I see. Now I get it."

"Well, back to my story then. James was very much just calm when he was around me. He was just himself and no one else. He was no pretender; neither were his friends Sirius, Lupin, and Peter."

"Pettigrew."

"Yes, Peter, although I am not quite sure about Peter back then. Putting that aside, no matter what my feelings were to James, it was never reciprocated. He was madly in love with Lily, whom I could call my very best friend. But no matter, I fell in love with Hilton and Harriotte's father Edward anyhow."

"You said it was my mum and dad who were responsible for you and Duke Edward being together. How was that possible?"

"Edward was crazy in love with Lily the very moment he set foot inside Hogwarts. Let us just say that he was too unrelenting that Lily was starting to get exasperated. But one thing about your mother is that she was very sweet, that's why even though she was nixing Edward, she still sounded as if she was still giving him a chance. But in the end, Edward realized that it was going no where and that it was best that he stopped from pursuing Lily. That's when James introduced me to him."

"And that was where your relationship began?"

"Exactly."

"Harry, do not take this the wrong way, but you having confessed your love to my daughter was simply a shocking episode."

"Oh, I was also shocked at myself that night."

"No, Harry, that is not what I mean. What I mean is you were too soon in destiny's plan."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Do not think that who Edward was referring to concerning **unrequited love** was you. No, Harry dear, **it is not you** at all."

"If it is not me then…who?"

"Am I in position to say it so, my dear?"

"Hermione and Oliver…"

"There are so many things in this world that we do not, or we can not understand, Harry. And yet, we persist on trying to **unravel every mystery** because we wish to know, to learn, and to discover. Harry, I can not say any more about why Harriotte is the reincarnation of your mother. **Life is unreasonable**, my dear. But I will give you one advice that I know will always be the best there is."

"What is it?"

"Follow your heart."

_**"Follow your heart."**__ Harriotte._

"No one ever said that you can not go against the course of reality. Make it work for you, Harry. Do not boggle your mind with thoughts so perplexing. Just follow your heart and it will lead you to what you truly want to happen. If you find it…**make it happen**."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, have you seen Harry? I kinda lost him on Professor Lupin's office this morning and I haven't seen him after that. I didn't even see him during lunch," Ron asked Hermione who was sitting inside the Great Hall reading a paperback novel. It was almost time for dinner and everyone was already starting to pile up inside the Great Hall.

"No," she answered plainly.

"Well, might you know where he would've gone?"

"No."

"Do you think he's out there snogging one of his fan girls?"

"Probably."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what's up? Are you mad at Harry or something?"

"No."

"Okay, focus, Hermione, and look at me," Ron said, taking the book away and meeting face-to-face with Hermione who looked as if a boulder fell on her. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," she answered, as if trying to hide something.

"Did you even sleep?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you gotta stop giving me these one word answers, Hermione. Get serious with me here."

"But I am just answering your questions. It's not my fault if the answers turn out to be in one word."

"Focus, Hermione Granger. Now, did you have a fight with Harry?"

"No, I did not have a fight with Harry."

"Then why are you being like this?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, let's not go back to that one word answer routine again. Honestly tell me, Hermione, what is going on here that I don't know?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't react so violently."

"I promise."

"You see, a couple of hours ago, at the Common Room…"

"WHAT?! BLOODY HELL!" _Finally!_

"You promised not to react!"

"I promised not to react violently. I didn't promise not to react at all." _Oh, this is good!_

"Still! I shouldn't have just told you."

"No, okay, Hermione, I'm sorry; but you seriously didn't expect me not to react, right?"

"I know! I just…ugh! What am I going to do, Ron? I don't think I can even face Harry now!"

"Don't you love him?"

"W-What are you saying? I-I don't love Harry."

"Please, you can deny it all you want when you are placed in the middle of center stage surrounded by a mob of Harry's fans, but you can never deny it from me, Hermione Granger. Don't forget, I'm also your best friend. Besides, it's evident when you look at it closely; actually, it's evident even if you look at it from afar."

"Ugh! Ron!"

"Okay, sorry, gotta focus here. Look, Hermione, there is nothing really wrong about that. If Harry confessed-"

"But he didn't, Ron. He didn't confess. He didn't even actually point out that he loves me. He just kissed me. And it was uncalled for!"

"Well, even if he didn't, sometimes, there are no need for words when it comes to these things."

"No, Ron**, confessing love** is something that you should **take seriously**. This is **not** some sort of **a game of chances**! This is **real life**, Ron! And if what I know is true that Harry really loves Harriotte then I'm a fool for being played at by him."

"Hermione, that's not it…"

"Ron, **I love Harry**. If you say that you know it then it is true. I love him so much that **it hurts**. It hurts to know that after all these years, he **doesn't even notice me**. But when some girl from another school, another country suddenly came walking in his life he quickly falls for her. I know she's the most beautiful girl there is! I know she's the nicest and the best there ever is! I know she's **perfect** at everything! But I've been **there with him** from the very beginning. Why did he not even see me there **standing right beside him** all along? Ron, I may be the smartest girl in school, but when it comes to choosing the right guy to fall in love with, I'm the dumbest. C'mon, who'd be an idiot to fall in love with their best friend anyway?"

"Me," a voice from behind Ron suddenly said.

"H-Harry?" Hermione called, her voice slowly breaking as tears continued to fall off her eyes. Harry approached her.

"First of all, 'Mione, I'm not playing with you. Second, how can you say that I didn't even notice you? Hermione, after all these years did you think I wouldn't know what's there in front of me? It was you, Hermione. Well, apart from Ron that is, but you know that. You know that **I've always known you were there** by my side, helping me get through everything. Third, you're not dumb at all. You are still the smartest girl in this school, or maybe even in the whole world! I'm just not quite sure if I can't call you dumb after falling in love with a guy like me."

"Ha-"

"Let me finish, please. And you are correct, 'Mione. This is real life and not some sort of game. That's why I'm here in front of you, telling all of this to you and to everyone who is seeing us like this. But **I don't care about them**. None of them **exists** as of this moment, just **you and me**, Hermione. You are my best friend, Hermione, my most beloved best friend, and I am thanking the heavens above for giving me such a wonderful person in my life."

"What about Harriotte?"

"Hermione, remember what I told you about me having what **might** **have been feelings of mutuality** toward Harriotte? That persists to be the truth, Hermione. I might have feelings for her. I **might have had feelings** for her. But no matter what those feelings are, be it a crush or whatever, what **matters to me now is this moment**. I'm **standing** here, **in front of people I know** and I **barely even know**. I'm **standin**g here **in front** of my **Gryffindor friends and classmates**. I'm **standing** here **in front of the professors** who have suddenly entered the Hall. I'm **standing **here in **front of the duke**, the **duchess**, **Professor Lupin**, and **Sirius**. I'm standing here **in front of Hilton Henson** and the **girl you believed me to be in love with, Harriotte**. I'm **standing** here **in front of my best friend, Ron**. But what's most important is that I'm **standing **here **in front of the girl I am deeply in love with**."

"I…"

"You."

"Harry…"

"Hermione**, I love you so much** that I feel such an idiot for having hurt you this much. I feel such a total fool for acting as if I didn't know about my feelings for you. From the very beginning, Hermione, from the **very beginning I knew**, I just denied it to others and to myself. I don't know why I did that. Maybe I was just afraid, afraid that if I admitted it, you wouldn't feel the same way. Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being such a fool, for being such a coward. I may not be like Gilderoy Lockhart who's got everyone so crazed up or Cedric Diggory who has gone to the great beyond and back to our world or my father whom I have heard is quite a charmer; but this is me. I am Harry James Potter. I may be called 'The Boy Who Lived', but I am still **just a boy**. A boy who has nothing more to offer but his **love, life, and faithfulness** to the girl he loves deeply in his heart and his very being. I'm willing to give that very girl my whole life and am **asking for nothing in return** for any of it. Hermione, I've done it. I've done what you had told me to do. I've set my priorities straight. And now, I'm making this **fairy tail conclude with my happy ending**."

"What are you saying?"

"Hermione Granger, not only am I standing in front of these people and the girl I love, but I'm also **standing** here in front of the **spirits of my parents** prepared to say to you this."

"Harry…"

"**I am in love with you**, Hermione Granger. I am deeply, completely, madly, crazy, utterly in love with you and I am not going to deny it any further. I'll say it to the world if I must, but all that **matters to me is that you hear and understand it** clearly before anyone else. Do you understand that, Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't speak. She was shocked at Harry's sudden revelation. She felt her throat caught air and she almost choked to death until she started to breathe in normally. _This is not a dream, right? God is really giving me this chance, right? He did say that he was in love with me, right? Me and no one else._

"Harry, I…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, don't say that Harriotte is this and that. Yes, Hermione, Harriotte is perfect! But perfect in my eyes will only be bestowed upon you. You are perfect for me. And even if you say you're not, who cares? Hermione, I'm not looking for the perfect girl in the world to be my one true love. Forget all the drama of the past, Hermione. Forget them. **All I need is you**. All I need is the Hermione who is standing in front of me now, looking ever so confused," Harry said, more like declaring it to the whole world.

"Harry, that's so nice of you."

"It's not nice, Hermione. It's what I really feel."

"And that's why I love you too, Harry Potter. I am deeply, completely, madly, crazy, utterly in love with you!"

"And I love you."

"But I am not dumb for having fallen in love with you, Harry. I'm the smartest girl to have fallen in love with the best man there is. And remember this, I'm not going to give you nothing in return, less, I'm going to give you all the love I can ever extract from my heart and soul."

Harry laughed and hugged Hermione close to him. The couple smiled to themselves. Suddenly, they hear a loud uproar around them. The students, faculty and staff, house elves, ghosts, and portraits were all screaming good cheer, clapping madly, roaring in delight, and throwing best wishes to them. The couple smiled at all of them and continued to hug each other. No one else in the world existed but the two of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally! After such a long time you've finally admitted the truth!" Ron exclaimed as he and the others approached Harry and Hermione who was busy thanking the people who congratulated them.

"Ron, thank you, thank you so much. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have realized what an idiot I have been," Harry said, giving his buddy a hug.

"No worries. I've been with you far too long to not realize how you really feel. Hey, congratulations, you two. I'm really happy for the both of you. But, please, promise me you won't go snogging each other in front of me," Ron said.

"Haha. That would be the day," Hermione laughed.

"Hey, I'm just setting the warning up before it begins, okay?" Ron said.

The group laughed as Ron continued to joke about with them. Cedric, Cho, Ginny, and Draco congratulated the both of them and wished them well. Fred and George also came over to give them their best wishes, but not before giving them a stink bomb – only to find out it was a fake. Oliver, too, gave his regards to the new couple but quickly left them to talk to Professor Lupin. Because of the happiness and many happy returns they both kept on receiving, Harry and Hermione felt like they were newlyweds.

Harry continued to kid around and laughed with the rest of the gang. Ron kept on telling different stories on how Hermione and he looked like total fools when they were alone thinking about each other. Harry laughed out loud when he spotted a familiar girl walking towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"Hey, 'Mione, would you mind if I go out for a second? I gotta talk to someone," Harry asked, looking at Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked at Harry with confusion. She quickly glanced behind him and saw what must probably be the reason for Harry's sudden request for a time out. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Go. I know **you want to talk to her**. Go. It'll be alright with me. We'll just be here when you get back," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Thanks. I love you," Harry said, running away from the group.

"Love you too!" Hermione called back to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harriotte!" Harry called out after finally coming a few meters close to her.

"Harry," Harriotte said, turning around to face him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Would you mind if we go somewhere else? The crowd's kinda not good for this kind of conversation."

"Sure. But would Hermione be alright with it? By the way, congratulations."

"It'll be fine. Come on, let's go."

Harry led Harriotte to the place where they had the **most wonderful time** they had **together**. Harry smiled as he opened the door and let Harriotte in. He closed it behind him and sat down beside her as they looked out into the night sky.

"Why the Astronomy Tower?" Harriotte asked, looking at him with a smile.

"I need to do this here, Harriotte," Harry said, looking straight in her eyes.

"What is that?"

"Harriotte, I want to thank you for **waking me up** from my sleep. Thank you for lightening my mind and heart. You were the one who told me to **follow my heart**. I owe you my happiness."

"You **owe me nothing**, Harry. All I ever did was provide you with advice. You only needed that because I knew that you were in love with her. You just needed a little push."

"Yes, you knew that. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway when I told you I love you and now this."

"Harry, it does not matter. Was I not the one who told you that you are not in love with me? I expected this moment; actually, more like anticipated."

"Thank you. That's all I can say. I know it's not enough but I hope that you…"

"Gratitude in action is enough, Harry. I am very glad that you are happy – you and Hermione."

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad this happened, after what I had just been told."

"I am actually quite impressed that you have managed to **alter your destiny**."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"James."

"What are you saying?"

"I know, Harry. I know about **the truth**."

"Y-You know?"

"Yes, I know. I know that I am the **reincarnation of Lily **Potter, your mother, and you as James. I know that we were supposed to be **meant for each other**."

"Harriotte, I…"

"It was what destiny wanted, Harry. It was the plan of destiny. But you fought against destiny itself. You managed to alter your destiny, our destiny."

"Harriotte, I'm sorry. I didn't know sooner. I should've…"

"I only did find out awhile ago. I heard you speaking to my mother, and when you left, I spoke to her and Father about it. They told me everything. But it was Professor Dumbledore who explained to me the cause of me being your mother's reincarnation. He told me that in order for me **to live again **and because she felt guilty because she tough she was the one responsible for my death, Lily Potter made **a deal with destiny**. She agreed to give **a part of her soul** to me so that I may live and be together with you, because you have with you the **part of the soul of your father**. It is said that **whatever destiny had planned**, it **must be fulfilled**. That is why your mother and father thought that I would **find my way to you** eventually because **we were destined to be together**, and so they led it on. I was born again, back to my parents. After sixteen years, I have finally found you, but it seems that my parents were **against the plan of destiny**. That is why they engaged me to Oliver, assuming that I will never see you. But, they missed out on the whole point that they were members of the Order and friends of both James and Lily Potter; that is why there will still come a day that I will meet you. They realized that it was the right thing to do to finally let me be with you, that is why they staged all of this – the Ball, the visit, everything, even the date."

"They were the ones who planned the date? But Fred and George were-"

"Fred and George Weasley were only assigned to do it because my parents did not, of course, want to be found out. The date was supposed to be the way for me to **realize my love for you**. It was supposed to be the key into us fulfilling what was our **rightful destiny**."

"But in order for us to fulfill that destiny, we'd have to be in love with each other."

"Yes."

"Harriotte, look at me. Answer me this question: **do you love me**?"

Harriotte looked directly into Harry's eyes as he placed his two hands in her arms, holding her to face him. Harry searched her eyes and saw tears forming. A tear quickly fell on her right eye, and soon, tears slowly fell from both. Harry kept his gaze at her and never looked away, even if he was starting to feel pain at seeing her that way. _I'm sorry, Harriotte. I'm sorry for having you go through this._

"Answer me, Harriotte," Harry said, trying to sound calm.

"**Yes**. Yes, I do," Harriotte finally answered.

"Harriotte…" Harry said, taken aback at what she had said.

"But I am afraid that this may be **love drawn only from the soul of your mother** inside of me. This may be the reason why **I believe I love you**, because your mother is in love with your father and he is inside of you."

"So you mean to tell me that you love me because I have my father's soul inside of me?"

"Harry, it may be the reason. Why do you think you thought you were in love with me? It was most probably because the soul of your mother is active in me and the love of your father must be the one **triggering your feelings** towards me."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore was the one who told me this."

Harry let go of Harriotte and stood up. He walked towards the window and sighed. He tried to hold it in but he couldn't keep it anymore. He suddenly felt tears falling down on his cheeks. He quickly brushed them away and took his handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped the continuously falling tears and kept his back on Harriotte. Harriotte stood up and walked towards him. She placed her hand on his and tried to calm him down.

"I don't understand this anymore, Harriotte. After what I had just done, after I had just confessed to Hermione, after I was so sure that I was in love with her, this happens! Why? Why, Harriotte? Tell me!" Harry burst.

"Harry, we can never understand the **plan of destiny** in our lives. We probably **never will**. But what matters is what we **understand in our hearts**, what we truly feel. No matter what destiny does, as long as we know **what we want**, we can **change it our way**; just like what you have done with yours," Harriotte explained, trying as best as she can to comfort Harry.

"You don't get it do you, Harriotte? The more we suppress these feelings, the more we will suffer! The more we hide it, the more the people around us will get hurt! The only solution to this is for us to be together!"

"Harry! Stop it! Listen to me! If we really do not love each other, why would we **push ourselves** into being together? What's wrong is if we pretend, if we **pretend that we love each other** even if we do not. Do you think the people around us will not **get hurt** if we end up together? Harry, think about Hermione! What would she feel if you suddenly walk inside that hall and tell her that you love me? Do you think she will be happy about that?"

"**Destiny planned** all of this, not me! I **did not ask** for destiny to do this!"

"Then fight your destiny, Harry. Fight it! You have already managed to alter your feelings. You can not give up at this point, Harry."

"I'm just so tired of all of this, Harriotte. I'm tired of arguing with destiny, but ending up following it anyhow."

"Harry, do not lose hope right now. You need it. Did you not guarantee Hermione that you will give her all the love you can ever present? Harry, you have barely even begun and you are already giving up?"

"Destiny has put so much pressure on me. I don't think I can go on with life knowing that I am going against the real flow of my life."

"What if this was the path you should be taking? What if you fighting and altering your destiny is what you should do? Harry, this is what your **heart has told you**. This is what you want and what you know will make you happy. Do not **fight the truth** anymore. Think about yourself for once. Admit that you want something more than what you already have. Change the plans of destiny, Harry. Change it the way you want it to be."

_"Change the plans of destiny. Admit that you want something more than what you already have." Hermione._

"Harry, this is your shot, your chance at something different than what you usually had. Make this work for you. This is your destiny, your life, your choice."

There was a short silence between the two as Harriotte continued to look deep into Harry's eyes. Harry searched everywhere in her eyes for anything that would keep him from agreeing to her. _I now know what to do._

"I understand now, Harriotte. I understand completely. Thank you."

"I knew you would not disappoint me. You are a strong person, Harry, just like your father."

"But if I do this, Harriotte, what would happen to your destiny?"

"I do not know, Harry, I, honestly, do not know. But no matter what will happen, it will be **alright with me**, just as long as you are comfortable and **happy with your destiny**, your life with Hermione."

"Why are you so nice, Harriotte?"

"I am like this because the kindness of your mother has already sunk inside of me. Maybe, her kindness and my share of kindness became one and that is why I am like this. I am too nice for comfort."

"No, that's not it, Harriotte. You really are nice, even if Mum is not a part of you; because you're you. You are Harriotte Henson, my very special friend."

"Thank you, Harry."

"What about Oliver?"

"Yes, I am planning on setting everything straight with my fiancé. Do not worry, everything will be alright. As of this moment, you and I are not bound by whatever destiny had planned for us. You and I are two individuals living our lives the way **we had planned it, the way we wanted it.**"

"Yeah, that's right. You and I are going to live our lives without any worries about the future, but only of now."

"So do not cry anymore. It looks dreadful on your eyes. Boys do not cry."

"They do when the happiness of someone they love is on the line."

"Of course, the happiness of Hermione is most important to you. I can not disagree."

"No, Harriotte. I cried because of you. I cried because I don't know how I can give you that same amount of happiness you gave me when you showed me the way to the one I truly love."

"I did not give you that happiness, Harry. Hermione did."

"Yes, but you helped and I owe you that. That's why I love you…as my very special friend."

"Yes, and I you, Harry. Friends, no matter what. Always remember that no matter what happens, I will always be here to support you. I will always be here as your friend."

Harry smiled at her as she did too. He wiped away the dried up tears in her eyes and in his before sighing and looking up at the sky. They both smiled as they saw the stars shimmering in bright lights. Harry took Harriotte near him and hugged her. Harriotte smiled and hugged him back; thanking him for being the friend she had always wanted to have. Harry broke the hug and jokingly bowed down and offered her his hand to escort her out of the Astronomy Tower. Harriotte laughed and took his, and soon, they were off to welcome the new life they changed the way they wanted it to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked alone towards the Great Hall. Harriotte had requested that they go their separate ways just before they neared the Hall. She told him that she was not hungry and was a little tired and wanted some rest, so he let her off. Harry smiled a bright smile as he entered the Hall, to be welcomed by many cheers from the students. _Guess the party's not over yet._

"Harry! You're back!" Ron exclaimed as Harry casually walked towards their place at the long table of the Gryffindor House.

"Welcome back. Where's Harriotte?" Hermione asked, looking around for the young Lady.

"She was tired and wanted to go to rest, so she went ahead to her room," Harry answered, sitting beside her.

"Dude, you missed one heck of a party awhile ago! Everyone was celebrating!" Ron said.

"So, if the party was awhile ago, then what's this?"

"The after party!"

"Isn't that too much party for one day?"

"Not in this school, but especially not in this situation! Not after you have finally confessed to each other – something the whole school, no, the whole world has been waiting for to happen!"

"I guessed I really did miss out."

"Actually, you did not miss a lot. Here, you should eat before all the food disappears because of Ron," Hermione said, offering him a platter of chicken wings.

The night soon ended when the roaring and cheering slowly died down. Everyone piled out of the Hall, their stomachs all full from all the food they ate. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her towards the exit. Outside, they saw Ron being carried by Draco and Ginny. He ate the most out of the night's spread and he ended up not being able to move a muscle. Hermione and Harry laughed and walked on. They spotted Cedric and Cho by the crowd. As Harry and Hermione neared the two, Hermione pulled Harry aside.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"Harry, this is your chance. Talk to Cho now."

"No. No. No! Hermione, why now?"

"Because this is the right time. Look, you've got the whole time. Your chance is there. Now, grab it!"

"But Hermione…"

"No buts, Harry. Go!"

Harry walked towards the couple and braced himself for what he was about to do. He called out to them and asked Cho nicely if she would mind if he had a word with her. Cho said 'no' and Harry looked towards Cedric.

"If that's okay with you, that is," Harry said, looking at him.

"No, it's fine. I'll go talk to Hermione over there for awhile. You go on and talk," Cedric said, walking towards Hermione as Harry looked back at Cho.

"Cho, I have something to say."

"I have something to say too, Harry, but you go ahead."

"No, you can go first."

'No, it's okay. You were the one who approached me, so you can go first."

"No, ladies first."

"Harry, we're just going in circles. We'd end up nowhere if we continue this. Why don't you just say what you have to say."

"Okay, look, Cho, I know that we ended up in a kind of weird situation when Cedric came back and I know I have been avoiding you lately. I just want to apologize. I guess I needed some time away from you. Besides, I didn't want to take away your time with Cedric."

"Harry, it's no problem. That's what I wanted to tell you too. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk to you. I shouldn't have left you like that. We should've talked first. It's all my fault and I'm really sorry."

"No harm done, Cho. So, are we truce?"

"Even."

Harry smiled as Cho extended her hand in an invitation for a handshake. Harry took her hand and pulled her towards him. Cho was a little startled but smiled as she felt Harry give her a small hug; she returned it and let go. They both smiled and walked back to their respective partners. Hermione smiled as Harry took her hand and gave her a half-hug. The four laughed and decided to go to their respective Rooms.

_I've changed destiny's plans, Mum, Dad. I hope you're not angry about it. But this is what I want, Mum, Dad. This is where I will be happy. A life with Hermione, the girl I love the most. I know you wanted me to be with Harriotte, but even if I did end up with her and be happy, I don't think I will feel that same amount of happiness I feel when I'm with Hermione. Maybe in some __**other time and place**__, Mum, Dad. I'm sorry for fighting like this, but I know you will understand too. I know you want nothing more than to see me happy. And I am happy, Mum, Dad; __**I am happy**__…happy here __**with Hermione**_


	20. Following Your Heart

CHAPTER 20 – Following Your Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Yes, yes, and yes! Finally, after almost two years I've finally reached chapter twenty! This is the final chapter on my "Nothing in Return" story and I hope that I get many reviews on this. To all my readers, thank you for supporting me until now. You have all been good to me. I hope you enjoyed reading my stuff. This is my first ever story. I know I'm still not that good, but I'm hoping to get better as the days go by. Of all the chapters in my story, my favorite is the "Changing Plans" chapter because that's where I was able to just let all the feelings come out. What about yours? I hope you can tell me what your favorite chapter is and why. So, this is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was December 29th and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn't get any quieter. The students all decided to go for a special field trip to Hogsmeade with their parents. Professor Dumbledore had initiated the trip and was too keen to join in with the students. Harry, on the other hand, was busy opening his Christmas presents with Hermione, Ron, Cedric, Cho, Ginny, and Draco inside the Gryffindor Common Room. The Trio and Ginny had entrusted Draco, Cedric, and Cho with the insides of the Common Room but did not reveal the password to them. The three were okay with this because they knew they were just taking caution.

The morning was filled with blue skies turning into gray as the snowflakes began to fall from the sky, enveloping the snowy fields with more snow. The school was so quiet, even the noise of the ghosts echoed throughout the halls. The seven friends all continued to lazy about inside the comfortable warmth that the Common Room was bringing.

"Why did we wait until today to open these presents anyway?" Ron asked.

"Because we were all busy with the recent events. We really had no time," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and you know the best part about opening Christmas presents now?" Draco asked.

"Finally discovering what your friends gave you?" Ron asked.

"No, having the knowledge that you won't just enjoy happiness when you open your gifts, you will also feel it when you walk through the halls of this school."

All of them laughed at what Draco had said, knowing that what he had said was true. Happiness was evident all throughout the school and no one can deny that even if they dared.

"But, tell me this, Harry, why not just start a relationship together?" Ron asked.

"Ron, have we not explained it to you yet? It's because we don't want to take things so fast. We are still young and we have a long way to go. A relationship is a big responsibility. We want to take it step-by-step. We want to concentrate on our goals first, that's why we've agreed on just being friends first," Harry answered.

"But you are committing your lives for each other, why delay the relationship?"

"It's also a test to prove how strong and real our love is. Patience is a virtue, mate."

"You know, Ron, you should follow what Harry is doing and not leave your girlfriend to go about on her own," Cedric joked.

"Yeah, since we're on that topic, where is Lavander?" Hermione asked.

"Hogsmeade with Parvati and Padma," Ginny said.

"And you didn't even go with her, Ron?" Draco asked.

"She can take care of herself! I'm not her bodyguard."

"Oh, we give up," Giiny said.

"So, are you planning on going home with your parents, Cho?" Harry asked.

"No, they told me I can stay here. They said I could use this time to spend it with Cedric, try to catch up. Really, I don't think all this catching up will go anywhere since there really is nothing we have missed," Cho answered.

The group laughed at Cho's remark. They were all full of cheers that day. No one can ruin their good time. Hermione was really glad that everything worked out the way she had always dreamt it will. She just didn't expect that it would be better than how she had imagined it to be.

Harry smiled internally as he continued to laugh with his friends. It was at this precise moment did he feel that it was all over – the war, the threats, the fears, the deaths, everything. It was all in the past now. His future was only centered with his studies, his friends, his new-found family, and Hermione. He didn't need to think about Voldemort or dying or saving the world. He was now free from that.

_This is the life! No worries, no nothing! Even Professor Snape's changing his attitude towards me. This the best year of my life! I'm celebrating Christmas with my friends and the girl I love the most, but most importantly, I'm celebrating it with a whole bag of happiness inside my heart. Nothing could be better than this._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" Hilton Henson asked his sister as he spotted him preparing to leave her quarters.

"I was just going for a toddle," Harriotte answered, looking at him but not moving away from the doorway.

"Before you set out, I want to talk to you first."

"Why? What are we to discuss?"

"Something very important. Come here and sit down."

"Is there any problem?"

"No, Harriotte, there is nothing wrong. I just want to talk to you. How have you been?"

"Brother, what are you asking? I do not think that is such a question. I have always spent my times with you. What is the necessity for that kind of question?"

"Harriotte, I shall go ahead to the point. What is wrong with you, Baby Sister? You are not acting like yourself. You are going off bustling about with these people, all the while neglecting your responsibilities. Harriotte, I know you are a very compassionate person, but do realize that you have to situate your priorities first before you can go about with other things."

"Are you implying that I should not mingle with them?"

""That is not what I had intended to be brought about. I am just saying that you should not spend so much time with them when you have certain tasks that need to be done. Harriotte, it is alright to spend leisurely time, but you have to finish first what is in need to be done."

"But, Hilton, I always make sure that I finish off my duties first. What is this you are saying that I overlook my responsibilities?"

"My Lady, your responsibility as the future wife of Oliver Wood is being disused here."

"That responsibility is nonetheless already taken cared of."

"What do you mean already taken cared of? Harriotte, is this saying that you still have not discussed your problems with Oliver?"

"The last time that I have set eyes on my fiancé was at the day of the announcement regarding the details of the date."

"Harriotte, that was three days ago, and you still have not spoken to him to resolve whatever problems you have? What is happening to your relationship, Harriotte? Tell me, please. Do not hide this from me. I am your brother, Harriotte. You know that you can tell me anything."

There was a short silence. Hilton looked at his sister with concern evident in his eyes. He was very worried about her. She was acting so apathetic lately that he didn't know what to do anymore. Harriotte just stared at him with a blank expression before finally sighing and looked away from him.

"Hilton, I have to tell you something, something that you must know."

"What is it?"

"I am the re-embodiment of Lily Potter."

"What?! What are you saying? Have you gone barmy, Harriotte? You are talking nonsense."

"I am telling you the truth, Brother. And you must listen to my story. Yesterday…"

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes."

"Then, if that is the truth, are you not supposed to be with Harry Potter now?"

"No, we have already talked about it last night. We have agreed upon what is best for the both of us and the people around us."

"Does Oliver know about this?"

"I do not think that he needs to know."

"I see what you mean. But, are you and Harry already sure that you are going to fight this destiny or whatever it may be?"

"Is it not right, Brother? I mean, for the first time in our lives we had decided to follow our own decision, our own choice. We went against something that we usually just follow."

"But, Harriotte, are you sure that that is the right thing?"

"Hilton, are you saying that the choice of your sister to look for her own happiness is not the best preference?" the voice of their mother, Clarisse Henson, suddenly spoke out.

"Mother," Hilton said.

"Well, is it wrong to have her choose her own happiness?" Duchess Clarisse asked, sitting down beside her daughter.

"No, of course not, Mother. But, is it truly alright that she had done such a thing? You have always told us that whatever destiny had planned will and must always be fulfilled."

"But I never said that you can never go against the course of your destiny. Hilton, open your eyes to reality. Just like your sister, you have always followed your father's wishes, orders, and decisions in the way you run your life. Are you not tired of doing so? Do you not wish to break loose from this inequality? Son, I know you, and I am quite sure that you desire to separate from this life you are currently at."

"Yes, Mother, you are correct. But I have to do this. I must do this. I need to be good enough, strong enough to take care of my future wife. I want Georgina to be proud of me. I do not want to disappoint her."

"I understand your reasons, Hilton. But have you not realized that Georgina fell in love with you as you and not as the future head of our family? My dear child, Georgina may be a countess but she has the simplest of wishes in life – just like your sister. That is why she chose not to continue that destiny that was planned out for her."

"Brother, please understand. This is what I wanted. For the first time in my life, I have made a decision on my own – without Father's orders involved in it."

"Son?"

Hilton stared at his sister and saw something he had never seen in her before. He saw her happiness shown in her very façade. Hilton sighed and smiled at her sister and mother.

"Are you happy, Harriotte?" he asked.

"Yes, Hilton, I am. In fact, I am very much happy," Harriotte answered without in any doubt in her voice.

"Good. That is all I ever wanted to hear from you."

"Son, you are a matured young man. You will be a good head of the family, that I am very sure of," Clarisse said.

"Thank you, Mother. But Harriotte, I have but one question. Does this mean that you will not be obligated to be with Harry Potter anymore?"

"Yes, my bound to Harry is broken. We have both agreed to break it. From the very beginning there really was no bound keeping the two of us together; after all, we were never together in the first place. It was no problem between the two of us."

"Good, now, are you planning on setting things with Oliver?"

"Hilton…"

"Yes, Harriotte, are you not planning on speaking to your fiancé? It has been quite a long time since I have seen you two together. Why not look for him this instant. I am sure he is not busy. It is the holidays after all," Clarisse said.

"I was on the verge of doing so, actually."

"Well, do not let us keep you from doing it," Hilton told her.

"Before you go, Harriotte, I wish to tell you something," Clarisse said, stopping her from standing up. "My darling daughter, I am very proud of you for having made this decision. I know that you are happy with this choice you have made. I am very glad that you were able to meet Harry and settle things with him. And I am very glad that you have both founded a good friendship in just a short while. Harriotte, you are a big girl now. Soon, you will marry and your father and I will not have to make the decisions for you. That is why I am very happy that you have begun making choices for yourself. One thing that I want to tell you though is, dear, I know that you will make decisions by yourself from now on. But do remember that do not just listen to what your mind tells you, but listen to your heart as well. Sometimes, the right thing in your eyes is the wrong one in the eyes of everyone else. You and Hilton are now old enough to take care of yourselves. My dear children, you mean the most to me and your father, and we will always be here for you both. But for now, my daughter, your father and I, or even your brother, will not matter in this decision you are about to make. Just believe in what your heart tells you and everything will be alright."

Harriotte and Hilton both smiled at their mother. They came close to her and gave her a warm hug. Clarisse Henson smiled as her children gave out all their love to her. She knew in the back of her head that Harriotte will now make the biggest decision she will ever make, for now, and that worried her a little. There was no reading the thoughts of her daughter at that precise moment, but Duchess Clarisse kept her cheerful spirit despite the fact that she was worried on what her daughter might do.

Hilton Henson stood up and gave her sister a hug as she stood up herself. Inside, he was worried about his sister even though she had already assured him that she was happy. He could not help the triggering of his brother senses that very moment. _I hope you are really happy._

Harriotte curtseyed at her mother and brother as she left the door of her quarters. It was already time for lunch and she had told them she would go on ahead to the Great Hall. The students, parents, faculty, and staff who went to Hogsmeade have already arrived and were inside the Great Hall preparing for lunch. Harriotte sighed and braced herself for what was to happen next. Although she was not really prepared, she knew that it was what she wanted to do.

_This is the right thing. This is my choice. No one forced me to have to decide in choosing to do this. No one. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Ginny and Cho were walking through the halls of Hogwarts. It was almost time for lunch and they were about to go to the Great Hall. The boys went off to help Draco with the task Professor Snape had asked him to do but promised to meet with them at the Hall.

"Oh, I forgot my handkerchief inside the Common Room! You girls go ahead. I'll catch up with you two," Ginny said, running back to the Common Room.

"So, how are you today, Hermione?" Cho asked, as they continued to walk.

"Oh, I am fine. I feel very much fine. Actually, I feel more than fine. I feel absolutely great!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're happy, Hermione."

"Look, Cho, about me and Harry…"

"Hermione, no. I am very happy that Harry has finally confessed. I've known about his love for you since the very moment I talked to him during fourth year. And from the very start, we really were nothing. It was a mistake. No, actually, it wasn't. It was a lesson that we needed to learn from."

"Cho, I'm sorry you had to go through Cedric's death like that. I knew you were really hurt. But you were never alone, Cho. You had us. I know we were not that close back then, but that did not mean that you can not lean on us for a crying shoulder."

"I know, Hermione. And from now on, I will keep that in mind. I like being friends with you guys. You are all great! You always manage to make me laugh; especially Ron. He is quite a funny guy."

"That's the overstatement of the century."

"Look, Hermione, I'm really happy for you and Harry. It was great news when he finally confessed. I'm very glad that you had finally got things out in the open."

"Yeah, me too. And I want to thank you, Cho. Thank you for what you had told me before. You helped me realize what I should have been doing years before! Because of you, Cho, I took this chance and grabbed it for myself. Learned to listen to what my heart has been trying to tell me. And now, I couldn't be happier!"

"Hermione, there was nothing that I have done. You did it all yourself. You followed that path that was leading to your real feelings. But in any case, you're welcome, Hermione. I'm glad I was able to help even just a little."

Hermione and Cho smiled at each other as they neared the Great Hall. Outside, they had already spotted the boys by the Gryffindor table. Ginny caught up to them just as they were about to enter. The three girls were greeted by their respective partners as they reached the Gryffindor table. Everyone was all chatting while waiting for the food to be served. All was great and no one could ruin it anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, your daughter has changed destiny's plan. She has finally made her own choices," Clarisse Henson told her husband who was standing by the window of his office.

"Yes, she has done that, has she not? And I am most proud of her," Edward Henson replied.

"This may be the first time that destiny was cheated out of his own plot."

"Yes, but it is not the first time that someone has made a bold of a decision such as what our daughter and Harry Potter has done."

"Are you happy with this news, Sirius?" Clarissed asked the ex-Azkaban prisoner who was standing by Edward's desk.

"Of course. I couldn't be more proud of my godchild," he answered.

"Remus?"

"Yes, yes, I am. And I am sure that both James and Lily are proud of him too," Remus Lupin said.

"I just wish they were here to see how brave and strong their son has become," Sirius suddenly said.

"We all wish for that, Sirius. But not all our wishes will be granted. Some could be granted, but it has been done in another way," Professor Dumbledore spoke out.

"Were you able to predict this, Headmaster? Were you able to predict this decision that Harry has made?" Clarisse asked.

"No, I had no idea that Harry will do such a thing. But I can not deny that I had anticipated that he might do it. You see, young Harry has realized that everything around him will not be there forever. That is why he is thinking critically about every choice he will make. And this choice of his, it is something we must fully respect. It is the best for the young lad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and led her outside the Great Hall. Hermione laughed a little as the others did not notice them leaving the table. All were busy with their own things and conversations.

"What are you doing, Harry Potter? Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked in a joking tone.

"Nowhere, Hermione Granger. I just wanted to talk to you in private," Harry said.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, Hermione, there is nothing wrong. I just wanted to tell you something?"

"Well, what is it?"

"Hermione, I love you so much, believe that. And believe me too when I tell you that I am very happy that I am now very much in love with you. I have no regrets, Hermione. I never will have any. I love you and that's the truth. I know that my Mum and Dad are happy that I am in love with you. And I know that they are grateful to you for making their only child so happy. Hermione, you are my greatest blessing in this world. If I could repeat this time in our life all over again, I will. And I will repeat it over and over again. So remember this Hermione: I will always love you and no matter what people say I will always be here with you. I may not always be beside you in physical form, but I will always be beside you, with you in spirit and in heart. I will wait for you, 'Mione. I will wait until we are both ready to fully commit our lives on a relationship. I love you, Hermione Granger, I love you."

Hermione couldn't help but beam at Harry after what he had said. She couldn't say anything but only hugged him so tight that Harry was beginning to have a hard time breathing. He laughed a little when Hermione let go out of fear when he started to choke. She smiled at him when he pulled her close and gave her an even tighter hug. The two laughed and walked back inside the Hall knowing that whatever the road may be, they will follow it; but they know in their hearts that they will always have their way around it too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilton Henson paced towards the entrance of the Great Hall. It was almost time for lunch and he wanted to discuss something with his Lexington classmate first before it begins. He strolled past the Hufflepuff table towards the near exit and spotted his sister Harriotte who seemed to be looking for something or someone.

He tried to call out to her but was stopped when the person he was looking for suddenly came up to him. He glanced around again for her and saw her coming close towards the center of the room.

Cedric was standing near the Hufflepuff table at the center of the Hall when he suddenly faltered back when his classmate jokingly pushed him and bumped into someone from behind. He quickly composed himself and turned around to ask the person if he was alright. To his shock, it was Harriote whom he bumped into. He smiled at her and asked if she was okay. Harriotte simply nodded and excused herself and left him. _She seems to be in quite a hurry._

Harry was laughing around and joking with his classmates at the Gryffindor table. He had spotted the Professors and the distinguished guests already enter the Hall. He was about to sit down when someone walked past behind him, as if in a hurry. He looked in front and saw Harriotte walking towards the table of the Professors. He looked on ahead and spotted Oliver standing just a few steps away from it. Harry smiled. _So this is it._

Draco followed with his eyes his cousin Harriotte when he saw her walk inside the Great Hall. She looked like she was looking for something and that triggered his curiosity. He saw how she missed her brother's entrance, how she bumped into Cedric, and how she walked past Harry without even faltering and looking back. She carefully watched as she approached her fiancé Oliver and tapped his shoulder, making the young professor turn around to face her. _What is going on?_

"Harriotte," Oliver breathed out.

"I wish to speak with you, Oliver. Would you be so kind enough as to spare me a moment?" Harriotte asked, looking at him with calm eyes.

"Can this not wait until after lunch, Harriotte?"

"No, I am afraid it can not."

Oliver stared into his fiancé's eyes and saw how serious she was. _This is the first time I have seen you like this, Harriotte. What is on your mind?_ Oliver sighed and led her a few steps away from the teacher's table, causing everyone to tone down their voices and look at them.

"What do you want to tell me, Harriotte?"

"Oliver, these past few weeks have been really tough. I can not deny from you that I wondered as to why you did not visit me anymore than you usually did."

"Harriotte, look, I can explain if you just let me-"

"Please, let me get this out in the open first, Oliver. After so many years of being your fiancé and spending my time getting to know you, I must admit that I have developed a strong liking for you. That is most probably why I was saddened by your sudden absence in my everyday life. I admit, I missed you during those times and I do not think that it is a crime. But things are different now, Oliver. They changed."

"I know, Harriotte, I know. And I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for being gone for a long time. But things will all clear up when you let me do something first."

"No, Oliver, not yet. Please, let me finish this first. Oliver, you have been one of the greatest people in my life. You have always been there for me. Sometimes, I did not even need my father, my mother, my brother, or even my ladies' maids because you were there just at my beckon call. I depended on you too much, Oliver."

"No, you didn't, Harriotte. You were strong on your own."

"Yes, but I was not strong enough. I have made decisions before. Decisions that were not really made by me alone. But now I know what I have to do and I have made this decision on my own. This time, I am going to do what I know is right in my heart."

"What…are…?"

"Oliver, I love you, really. I owe you a lot. You are a very important person in my life. Being your fiancé has been one of the most challenging and wonderful position that I have ever been given. The task of being the perfect bride for someone as compulsive as you has been both exciting and tiring. Oliver, you have to believe me when I tell you this because this was my own decision. I am following what my heart is telling me to do."

"You are rambling so many words, Harriotte. What are you really saying?"

Harry watched ever so calmly at the scene happening before him and the whole Hogwarts student body. He smiled and looked at Hermione as she squeezed his hand that was holding hers. They both looked back at Oliver and Harriotte, awaiting what they believed to be Harriotte's revelation of her feelings for Oliver.

"Harriotte?" Oliver said.

"Oliver."

"What is it, Harriotte?"

"The engagement is off."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**: And that's "Nothing in Return" by greenyraine. So, what did you guys think about it? Was it good, bad, or ugly? I would really love to get some reviews. And no, I did not rush this. And yes, this is the ending. I have already planned out this ending a long time ago. Although, I must admit that there was a big change in my story during that long hibernation I had, but it's all good. I really enjoyed doing this story. This is my first time so it was really challenging. But the satisfaction of a finished job is a good enough return. Now, all I gotta do is rest and brainstorm again if ever I write another story.

**SEQUEL(?)**: Thinking about it, but still not sure. It's up to you readers to ask for it. Well, this is me. Bye!


End file.
